You and I Forever
by Corazon Negro
Summary: Sequel to You and I...Eternity If you read the first one, then here's the second for all of you. Pairing: YamiBakura Tea. Completed.
1. So many Memories

*Hellooooooo!!!!! You all must be happy; I have finally started this blasted fic. But I warn you, it is not the best, well, the first chapter is not always the best…well that's what I think. Anyway, I have a feeling that this story will not be as good as my other story…it probably will be worse. I was actually surprised with the amount of reviews I got for the first story, I mean, I really wasn't expecting 267+ reviews, I was very surprised. Anywho, I should talk about that illness that Tea has…I think I mentioned it was seizures, but really I wouldn't call it that…I really don't know what it is, her illness is like a trance or something like that. I am not good in the medicine field so I am not to sure what I can say about Tea's state. Well, hopefully not too many people will get confused; if that's the case I probably will have to redo this chapter. Please don't make me do that, I beg of you sniff Anyway, enough of this, I don't like this chapter and probably won't like the story (I'm really having a hard putting things together) but as long as you all like it, then I guess I have to continue. Oh, one more thing, the only names I changed are Anzu and Jounouchi's. You'll know to what. Well, hope you read and enjoy!  
  
One more thing, this will turn very odd…I have a feeling it will…well, whatever, if you like that's good if you don't, I'm sorry.   
  
One more thing, if you are new and haven't read the first one, I recommend you do…but I don't know if it is a must. It's your choice.   
  
Disclaimer: Great…I have to do this now! I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! If I did, then yaoi lovers will be upset and everything would be my way, and with my twisted mind, I could have made the show very weird.   
  
*~*You and I…Forever*~*  
  
Chapter 1~ So many Memories  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now that I'm here, I'll never forget you.   
  
Now that I live, I'm waiting for you.  
  
Give me a sign, that you're still mine.  
  
I need you, I love you, don't leave me behind.  
  
You and I, we will always be together.  
  
You know why?  
  
Because we will never leave each other.  
  
You and I, we have remained together…  
  
No darkness can ever conquer our light,  
  
For we have conquered the darkness.  
  
So now I lay here and wait,  
  
knowing that we will be together…  
  
Forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was running…where? She didn't know. As she ran, she soon stopped, and everything around her stopped as well. She stood there arms wide open…expecting what? She didn't know. But then, there was the arrow, coming so quickly. What was happening? She never knew. As she stood there frozen, she heard someone calling, someone so distant, but yet so near. Who was it? Again she didn't know. But she felt connected to this person, like she knew him from so long ago.  
  
"Anzu!" she heard. The voice was that of a male, and who he was calling, was a name she never heard before. 'Anzu,' she thought, 'is…that my name?' She never understood any of this. But the man kept calling that name…and all she was doing was standing there, and that arrow drew closer and closer. Then her eyes went wide, what was going on...but she could never understand, for a huge flash of light appeared. All she could remember was the arrow and the voice of that man before the light devoured her.  
  
Tea shot up screaming and sweating. She was breathing hoarsely, trying to calm herself down. Tea wiped away some of her sweat and lay back down on her bed. She was dreaming the same dream she dreams every single night. It haunted her, never making any sense to her. It always begins the same and ends the same. All she knows is that she is some person named Anzu and she falls in love with someone, but the problem is she doesn't know who. Every time there is a person, their faces are all blurry, and sometimes she feels like she knows them. But she didn't who they were; she couldn't even remember the names.  
  
It was always the same for Tea; she would go to sleep, have that dream and would always wake up six in the morning screaming because some arrow was coming toward her. It's been like this for years, what was worse, her parents worried about her. It was bad enough she goes through, what doctors claim to be, seizures. But Tea didn't think that was her problem.   
  
Ever since Tea was about seven years old, she always began to see things and go into some trance, which looked like seizures, but that was because Tea began to twitch and her eyes were so blank, and she claimed that someone was there talking to her. What Tea wished, though, was that she could remember what happens during these attacks, but she never does. She knew, however, that this illness she has is connected to her dream. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she just knew.   
  
Tea sighed and looked at her clock, it was 6:14a.m.; she had only woken up fourteen minutes ago. 'Well,' she thought, 'no point staying in bed.' Anzu sat up and got out of bed. First she decided to take a shower, which she did every morning, and then get ready for school. Tea has never been late for school once, mostly because she always wakes up two hours before school starts. Sighing again she got everything she needed and went to the washroom.  
  
After one hour, Tea was ready to go to school, but it was still early, so she just sat down on the couch and watched television. She never really watched any TV, but she had nothing better to do. She sat there, trying to find something good on, but nothing seems to attract her. So after ten minutes of surfing the TV, she turned it off and sat in silence.   
  
"I wish mom and dad were here then I'd have someone to talk to," Tea told herself. Her parents were away on a trip that they had planned for so many years. They insisted that Tea went with them, but Tea knew she couldn't leave, especially since school was close to the end. Tea was in grade nine right now, but soon will be in the tenth, about three more months to go until she finished this year. Her parents understood that education was important, but they worried about Tea, especially since she was ill. Tea told them not to worry and that she will be fine. Her parents were hesitant, but Tea told them they had planned this trip for too long and they needed it. So they left and would be back in one month.  
  
Tea sighed as she sat for a few more lonely minutes. 'I must as well go to school,' she thought to herself as she got up and went to get everything she needed. Once she had her bag and her lunch, she put on her shoes and grabbed the keys to the house. When she was about to open the door, someone knocked on it. Curious as to know who it was she opened it and was happy to see who it was. It was Seto Kaiba, one of her best friends.  
  
"Hi, Seto!" Tea greeted as she walked out of her house and locked the door.   
  
"Hi, Tea, I came by to give you a ride. I know you always are awake early in the morning, so I thought you want to ride to school with me," Seto explained.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Seto. I actually wouldn't mind a ride. But then we will be there very early," Tea pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's not like we have anything better to do right now. Besides I have some homework to finish," Seto said.  
  
"You too, I didn't understand it and I was going to ask you for help," Tea smiled, at least she had something to do.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you. I didn't do it since I was too busy with other work. It's quite simple really," Seto bragged.  
  
"Well sorry that I'm not a genius like you," Tea teased, Seto just chuckled.  
  
"Whatever, now let's go, we've been standing here like fools," Seto said as he grabbed Tea's hand and dragged her to his limo. Tea has been in his limo many times before and she loved it. It was very comfy just being there. Seto had a limo because he was the CEO of his own Company called Kaiba Corp, which made Seto Kaiba a multimillionaire. Tea didn't care, however, if he was rich or not, she liked him for who he was. Many people see him as a cold hearted bastard, but no one knew him like she did. He had a terrible past and she knew that it affected his social life, but somehow she was able to get to know him very well. She saw the kindness in him, she saw past what people saw and got to know the real him.   
  
Tea looked at him and thought about the first time they met. It was a long time ago, but she remembered it very well. Seto saw her looking at him and unknown to her, he thought about the day he met her. She was looking at him like she was now…it was all clear in his mind.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
An eight year old boy walked into his new classroom, having nothing but a frown on his face. The teacher who was looking at the students work looked up to see him there. She smiled as she got up and walked toward him.   
  
"You must be the new student. I am Ms. Ling, and I welcome you to my class," she told him as she held out her hand to shake his. The boy shook it reluctantly, and then followed her as she walked to the middle of the calls. "Students, please quiet down, I have some news for you all," Ms. Ling said as everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and looked at their teacher, "we have a new student. His name is…"  
  
"Seto Kaiba," Seto said, his frown still on his face.  
  
"Yes, Seto Kaiba. Now I want all of you to be nice to him and make him feel welcome in our classroom," Ms. Ling told her class. She looked around the classroom and tried to find a seat for the boy and found an empty one beside a browned haired girl. "Tea, please raise your hand so that Seto could sit beside you."  
  
The browned hair girl raised her hand and Seto walked there quickly taking his seat. Tea looked at him and an image flashed before her eyes. She gasped, but then shrugged it off.   
  
"Class, continue the work you were doing and Tea, please instruct Seto what we have to do," Tea nodded her head and looked at Seto who was trying to mind his own business.  
  
"Seto…" Tea looked at him and another image flashed. She ignored it again and began to tell Seto what to do. As she talked, many more images flashed before her, and she knew it was her illness that was acting up. She didn't know why it was happening now; she rarely had it when she was at school. She thought it had something to do with Seto, but there really wasn't any explanation to why.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Seto asked annoyance clearly in his voice. Tea was staring at him and she didn't know that until he snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh…I'm sorry, I was just thinking," she told him as she looked away. Tea didn't know why, but she felt like she knew him, like she has seen him before. Tea felt like she really wanted to get to know him, so she thought of becoming his friend.   
  
What Tea did was talk to him non stop, telling him things that he didn't care about. He was annoyed by her and somewhat surprised at how this girl acted. The way she talked to him was as if she had known him for a long time. He tried ignoring her, even tried to loose her, especially during recess. But no matter what she was there, trying her best to befriend him. When it was the last recess, he had had enough with her. He turned around to looked at her and just saw her smiling.   
  
"What is it that you want from me?!" he spat out. Tea didn't flinch, but another image just flashed as he looked at her and then she felt like she couldn't control herself.  
  
"I…" Tea eyes became empty, and she stared at Seto, continuing to speak, "I want to be friends…"  
  
"Well, I don't want to be friends with you," Seto said meanly. He soon noticed the way she looked at him, her eyes blank.  
  
"I feel…I feel like I know you…Seto Kaiba…you feel lonely, you're parents are gone…" Seto gasped, 'how did she know that?'  
  
"How did you know that?!" Tea kept staring; images just appeared before her, seeing things she couldn't understand.  
  
"Your brother is…all you had left…" she kept going. 'Had? What is she talking about?'  
  
"I still have my brother, and how in the world did you even know about him?" Seto looked at her, wanting answers.  
  
"You're lonely, Seto…I don't want you to be…I want to be your friend, to take away the loneliness" when tea said that her eyes went back to normal and she shook her head, trying to shake off whatever she felt.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" Seto paused as he saw her start to shake.  
  
"No, it's starting…" Tea held herself; she couldn't control her body as it began to twitch. She looked up to see Seto, who she didn't know was there until now and said, "my medication, give it to me. It's in my bag, please get in for me." Seto didn't hesitate as he grabbed her purse and looked for whatever she asked for. When he found it, he grabbed two pills, the amount she told him, and grabbed her so she wasn't moving much. He grabbed her face, and put the medication in her mouth. She swallowed, which was hard without water, but she was able to get it down her throat. Seto held on to her, feeling if he let her go, she would start shaking again.  
  
After many minutes, Tea was calm and began to breathe normally. When she knew she was completely fine, she got out of Seto embrace and stood up slowly. Seto looked at her confused, wondering what just happened.  
  
"What was that all about?" Seto asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto, did I say anything odd or do anything?" she asked as she looked at him with teary eyes.  
  
"You said something about being friends, and you talked about my family…how did you know about my parents and my brother?" Seto asked, he was in a way scared of this girl.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know…I don't remember what I say or do when I go into those states. It's just the beginning of my sickness…and I'm sorry, if I did anything to hurt you…" Tea looked away and let tears fall down her cheeks. "It's because of this illness, I don't really have any friends…I try to distance myself from everyone, and I don't know what I was thinking of trying to become your friend…It's just that I feel like I know you…"  
  
"That was something you said…but why do you feel that way. Tell me what's wrong," Seto didn't know why he wanted to know all this, but maybe, maybe she was someone he could trust…it was a feeling. Tea turned around and looked at him, and then began to tell him everything. When she was done, Seto understood most of what happened, but some things were still unclear.  
  
"I'm really sorry for everything…I won't bother you anymore. I probably was very annoying, just blabbering on and on about things you don't even care about," Tea told him as she got up.  
  
"No…its okay…Tea?" Tea looked at him, curious to what he wanted to say. "I want to be your friend…" Seto couldn't believe what he was saying, but he couldn't deny it to himself, ever since he walked into the classroom and saw her, he felt the same way she did. He felt he knew her, and he knew he could trust her in any way.   
  
"Really, Seto?" Tea was surprised with what he said, but she was happy.  
  
"Yeah, I want to be your friend too." Tea smiled and then hugged him, something he wasn't expecting, but didn't mind. Seto was actually kind of happy, this was his first friend, and well…he felt like they were friends a long time ago, but he felt like he needed to protect her form something…or rather someone. He hugged her back, and decided to ignore all his thoughts and try his best to be a good friend, and knowing himself, Tea probably was going to be his only friend.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Seto was still looking at Tea; she was oblivious about it since she was in her own world thinking. The way she just sat there was almost like when he met her, her eyes were so emotionless right now. He hoped she wasn't about to go into one of her trances. As he kept looking at her, sometimes he wondered what went over him when he told Tea that he wanted to be her friend. He always felt the way they became friends was kind of…well, he couldn't find the word; it either ranged from odd or sappy. He didn't regret, however, of ever becoming friends with her. Ever since they met, he has told her everything about him, that's how much he trusts her. He has been protecting her and making sure she would always be out of harms way. He felt it was his responsibly and something he owed her for being there for him.   
  
"Tea?" Seto asked, getting her attention.  
  
"Yeah?" she responded.  
  
"Did you have the dream again last night?" Seto knew about that dream the day after they had become friends. He tried to figure out what they could possibly mean, but like Tea, he had no clue.   
  
"You know I did, I always have it," she answered.  
  
"You still have no clue what it means?"   
  
"No," Tea said simply. Seto stayed quiet after that. Everyday he would always ask about that dream, and everyday it would always be the same answer. He was surprised to know Tea never got upset for him asking everyday, he guessed it was because she knew that someday she would figure it out and when he asked then, she would be able to answer him differently. Well, it was a thought.  
  
After a few moments, they had finally arrived at school. To both, it was almost like it took forever, but it actually only took five minutes. Both quickly got out of the limo and walked together into the school to finish their work, or talk about anything that came to mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate being a new student, people look at you with pity," a boy with white hair said to himself as he was preparing himself to go to his new school. He was in the dining room of his new home eating his breakfast. His father has already gone to work and now he was alone in his house…well not entirely alone.   
  
/Will you hurry up already with your damn food!/ said a voice in the young boys head.  
  
'Why do you want to go to the school so badly? What is it that you're looking for?' the boy said in his mind.  
  
/I already told you, the ring has sensed another item around this city. I have a feeling that it is in that school you are going to. Now hurry up and get to that school immediately!/ the voice said.  
  
"Alright, alright," the boy said, and if people were around they think he was crazy since it looked like he was talking to himself. "Let me just ask something."  
  
/What?/  
  
"Why is it that you're in this item of mine? How did you get in there anyway?"   
  
/I don't remember/ the voice lied. He knew exactly how he got there. As he slept in what was known as the Millennium Ring, dreams would always come to him. They plagued him with memories that he longed to forget, for they were hurtful memories. What hurt the most, however, was that he couldn't remember the faces of the people he did not wish to forget. They were becoming a blur to him and it scared him that one day he would forget them completely, the people that he longed to see.  
  
"Are you sure?" the boy said.  
  
/Of course I'm sure, so don't ever ask that question again. Got that, Bakura!/ the voice yelled at the one known as Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. One more thing, though, what do I call you? I mean, I have had this Millennium Ring for two months now and you haven't told me your name," Bakura said.  
  
/You already know my name/  
  
"I do"  
  
"It's the same as yours, but if you want to call me something else call me Yami B. Now shut up and finish your damn meal/ he yelled.  
  
'Okay,' Bakura thought simply. He was kind of shocked that this voice had the same name as him, it was very odd. He really wondered what the voice in the Millennium Ring was, was it actually a person, or something else? He didn't know and couldn't ask, not after he made the voice angry. So he just shrugged it off and ate his breakfast, but he couldn't help to think on how this voice will affect him. Will he ever be the same?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was almost time for school to start, people were now entering the classroom and Tea had already taken her own seat, one that was far from Seto. During school, Tea never talked to Seto, mostly because no one knew of their friendship. That's the way Seto and Tea wanted it, a secret friendship that no one should really know about, since many people would probably think of stupid things like Tea is only fiends with Seto because of the money, or Seto and Tea are a couple. They didn't want anyone talking about them. Tea didn't even tell her other best friends, Yugi, Joey, and Tristen about it. They would actually freak if they knew, well…mostly Joey and Tristan since both of them didn't like Seto.  
  
Tea sat quietly reading a book and soon was greeted by her friends as they noisily came into the room. "Good morning, Tea, how are you today," a short boy asked, known as Yugi. Tea has known him since she was very young, and they didn't become friends until the beginning of this year. He was small for his age, but he was very nice and kind to others.   
  
"Good morning, Yugi," she answered, "I doing fine. Hi, Joey, hi Tristan."   
  
"Hey," both Joey and Tristan said at the same. They were friends with Tea ever since the beginning of the year too. All four had become wonderful friends and cared about each one dearly. But even though they were her best friends, she never told them about her dreams or her illness. That was something she felt she couldn't tell them.   
  
The three males took their seats; Joey sat in front of Tea, Tristan beside him, and Yugi in front of Joey. They talked as Tea just listened. She soon fell into her thoughts and wondered about her dream. In some ways she felt like Yugi and Joey were a part of it, as well as Seto, but she never told him that. It was something about their eyes that reminds her of something. Actually it's mostly Joey and Seto's eyes, Yugi…she felt something about him, but something within him, she just didn't know what. As she kept on thinking the teacher came into the room.   
  
"Settle down class and get your books out," Mr. Tahiishi said, "now before we begin, I want to introduce some new students, three in all." The class looked at him wondering if he was joking. Three new students? That was a lot in one day, especially since school was almost over. The class began to babble, "Settle down, class, let me get them."  
  
The teacher left the room and son came in with three males. One had long white hair with brown eyes, another had brown hair with blue eyes, and the last one had crimson red hair with green eyes. "Now the one with red hair is Krade Liv, he came here from Hong Kong, and the one with brown hair is Ren Trape," Mr. Tahiishi said, Tea didn't pay attention, but when he was about to say the last persons name, she looked up and gasped. Images flashed quickly before her and her eyes soon became empty once again.   
  
As the teacher said the name of the last student, Tea said it as well; she mouthed it at the same time, "Bakura Ryou"   
  
*Done the first chapter. I know its crap right now, but hey, it's only the first chapter. Maybe it will get better…hopefully -_-;; Anyway, I hope you guys are patient, because I know I am going to take long to type the next chapter, mostly because I still need to think about certain things, so please don't be angry, I'm trying hard to think. Anywho, it wasn't the best, but hey, it's a start. 


	2. The beginning of so many problems

*Here is a long and boiring chapter, and I'm not lying. But the only reason I had to write it is because I needed to in order to get to the next chapter. It may be boring but at least I wrote it and now can forget about it and go one with the next chapter and make you all happy and please you all because that is what I like to and I think I can only do that by typing the next chapter which I think will take time and believe me it might. O.o Okaaaayyy, anyway, I think I should get on with this chappy…but first thing first:  
  
AkxTp~ You don't have to review my other story, I don't mind if you don't. I do like reviews and all, but I don't like to force or tell people to review. I f you have time and do so, that's great, but if you just read the story and liked it and don't have time to review, that's great. I write these stories, because I enjoy writing, so do what you like, and if you just keep reviewing this story I would be happy.   
  
rogue solus~ Will the hikaris and the yamis be able to separate? Well…I can't say yet, but don't worry, you'll know soon or maybe later…  
  
Aikenka~ Of course Malik is going to be in this, but it will take some time until he finally shows his face. Hopefully you're patient.  
  
Umiko Morimoto~ Hmmmm…I don't know if any of your questions are answered in this chapter, and about Yami being evil, well…I might as well tell everyone that, I have given him a break and decided he is going to be the goodie good like he is in the show. What horror! To me anyway. :p  
  
American Sumira~ you don't know how bad I feel. I am soooo sorry, but it will not be a Tea/Seto fic. I feel bad because I can't do that. Again I'm sorry, but this story will be Tea/Bakura. Maybe someday I will write a Tea/Seto story, but…that depends if I can get this done. So again, I'm sorry.  
  
AG the master~ Umm, sad to say, but it is going to take time for Tea and Bakura to get together. I don't think I should have said this, but I wanted you guys to know that. How and when they get together will be a mystery for now. But don't worry, it won't take too long before Tea and Bakura start making out…well…they won't really do that… …never mind.  
  
For the rest of you and all the people above, thank you all for reviewing. Oh and one more thing, I don't think I will be putting Rebecca in this when the time comes. You don't know how much I hate her and if I even write about her, I would probably bash her, and I don't want to do that, since I don't like bashers. So if I bash her, I would be a hypocrite, and right now I don't want people thinking of me that way. I just hope no one was looking forward to having Rebecca in this fic, I just can't stand her. And people think Tea is annoying! -_-::  
  
Anyway Read and Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 2~ The beginning of so many problems.  
  
Tea couldn't think, she didn't even know what she was doing. Her eyes just kept on staring at one of the new students. Why was it that she couldn't control herself? All she could see were images and hear voices, voices she knew sounded familiar. Voices that repeated that name…Bakura.   
  
"Bakura…Bakura…" always that name and each one were said with different tones. Tea just sat there, trying hard to shake everything off. Her breath began to pick up speed and she just kept on staring. But after awhile, she was able to break free form the flashing images and the voices, but Tea knew that her sickness would soon kick in. She needed to get out of the room immediately. Tea couldn't think of what to do, so she kept on sitting and held head, trying to ignore everything around her, hoping that no one will notice.   
  
But it didn't go unnoticed to Seto, when he turned to look at Tea, he saw that she was trying to control herself. He knew if she didn't take her medicine now, it would take time for her to get back to normal. He thought and thought, trying to find an excuse for Tea to leave the classroom, but none came. He looked at the teacher, who also noticed Tea. Teachers were also people who knew of Tea's illness, and they had tried their best to help her when she needed it. Mr. Tahiishi was also trying to think of way to get her out of the classroom.   
  
Tea didn't think she could hold on any longer, so she did the only thing she could think of, and she felt foolish that she couldn't think about it before. She raised her hand and the teacher looked at her. "Yes, Tea?" Mr. Tahiishi asked.  
  
"May I please use the washroom?" Tea said, her voice shaking a bit.   
  
"Of course," her teacher said and she quickly got up. As she went to the front of the classroom, she walked pass the new students, and when she passed Bakura, she knew it was a mistake. So many images passed before her eyes and now she was having a hard time breathing. Something about him, she knew, affected her. Without thinking, Tea just ran out of the classroom. Her friends Yugi, Joey, and Tristan just looked quizzically at her running form. To them she was acting very odd, but they thought she just needed to get to the washroom quickly.  
  
/Odd…/ Yami B. said as he watched the girl run.  
  
'What is it?' Bakura asked in his mind.  
  
/That girl…she seems so…never mind/ he said, finally shrugging everything off.   
  
'Uh…okay,' Bakura thought simply and he heard the teacher saying to take a seat anywhere..   
  
/Sit behind the girl that just went to the washroom/ Yami B. told him.  
  
'Why?' Bakura asked.  
  
/Because the one that sits two seats away form her holds something I want/ he told him.  
  
'A Millennium Item?'   
  
/Yes, now sit where I told you to sit!/   
  
'Alright,' Bakura took his seat behind Tea's seat and sat there silently, listening to the teacher as he began the lesson. As he paid attention to the teacher, his little friend in the Millennium Ring was thinking about something. Not about the boy with the Millennium Item, but about that girl that went to use the lavatory. Why was it that she reminded him of someone…why did she look so familiar? Could she actually be the one he has longed to see? 'Anzu…she couldn't be,' he thought to himself. He didn't know why he thought she was Anzu; he couldn't even remember what she looked like. Only the names were stuck in his head.   
  
'What would I do if she was Anzu…could I even talk to her? I've been waiting for how many years now?' Yami B. thought to himself, 'don't know how many years it's been, but I know it's been too long. If she is the one, I don't know what I would do…"  
  
Seto looked at where Tea sat; he wondered how she was doing. Well, there was one way to find out, so he raised his hand and waited for the teacher to acknowledge him.   
  
"Yes, Seto?" Mr. Tahiishi said as he looked at Seto.  
  
"I need to make an important call, it's about my work," Seto told him. The teacher knew what he wanted to do.  
  
"Well, considering that you own your own company, I think I can allow you to make this call, but please, do not take too long," Mr. Tahiishi said.  
  
"I won't," Seto said simply and got out of the room.   
  
"Mr. Big Shot can always get out of class," Joey whispered to Yugi, but Yugi just shrugged. He was worried about Tea; it's been a long time since she had left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea was sitting motionless on the floor of the washroom; she had already taken her medication. She didn't want to go back to class just yet, though, mostly because she still felt weird. 'That boy…he seems so familiar…like I know him…but how?' Tea thought. Her eyes began to water. She was scared. It was true that images flashed before, but now, those images that she saw, those voices that she heard, they scared her. Also because, she remembered what she saw and heard.   
  
"Bakura, that's what I heard, that name repeating over and over. And now I remember what I saw, but why was it his face…I don't understand, what does it all mean?" Tea began to sob lightly and quietly. She has always wanted to remember what happens to her during her states of unconsciousness, but now that she remembers, she just felt scared. Scared because she didn't know what they meant, or if they will even affect her. Tea had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she would see these images, it seems the new student Bakura had released the barrier that kept her from remembering. 'But why?' was her only thought.  
  
Tea sat there and didn't move. She didn't care if she was missing class; she just wanted to figure out this whole thing. As she sat there, she didn't even hear Seto calling to her form the other end of the door.   
  
"Tea, are you in there? Tea?" Seto opened the door to the girls washroom slightly, "I'm coming in to check if you're in here, so hopefully there aren't any other girls in there." Seto slowly went in, and looked around the washroom. To his luck no one was in there except for his friend. "Thank goodness I found you. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm scared, Seto," Tea simply told him, not even looking up at him. She was in a way half in reality while the other half stuck in her thoughts.  
  
"Tea, what's wrong?" Seto asked as he took a seat beside her. Tea didn't look at him, and sat there silently, "Tea?"  
  
"I'm scared…"  
  
"Why? Why are you scared?"   
  
"Because I don't know what they mean…" Anzu shed more tears now, and without time to react, she hugged Seto. She held him tight, wanting comfort. Seto hugged her back, trying to calm her. He has never seen her like this; she is always the type to be so happy and cheerful. It hurt to see her like this.   
  
"Tea, tell me everything, alright? I'll try my best to help you, I promise," Seto waited, and not long after, Tea told him everything. When she was done telling him, they both sat silently and thought. Seto didn't know what her images could mean, but surely they were connected to her dreams as well. He didn't understand how something like this could happen to someone like her. It must really be frustrating not knowing why images and dreams appear to you. Seto just wished he could do something, but the only thing he could do was be there for Tea, more than before, and he vowed that he would protect her. Whatever it is that she needs to be protected from, and he knew that he would have to keep an eye on Bakura, from what she told him, he seems to have affected her greatly, he just wondered why?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Three months later*~*   
  
School was almost over, just one more week and children will be happy. Tea and her friends would be enjoying there summer hanging out and playing duel monsters. Duel Monsters was a very popular game. Joey and Yugi were most into it, Tea like the game but wouldn't spend all her time on it. Even Seto was involved in it. Actually he was the number one duelist in the world and practically owned the best cards. Tea knew what types of cards he had and promised that she would never tell anyone about his three most precious cards, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Right now the gang was at school, waiting for the teacher to arrive. In the meantime, Tea and Joey were dueling and as always Tea was winning.  
  
"Come on, Joey, there is nothing you can do to win. So hurry up," Tea said, waiting.  
  
"You never know there might be a move that'll help me win," Joey said, but as always he made the wrong move and lost to Tea.  
  
"Hmm…That makes it 5-0," Tea said as she gathered her cards. Joey just looked on in total grief.   
  
"I thought I could win," Joey was pouting, "Yug, where did I go wrong?" Yugi just scratched his head and thought for a moment as he looked at Joey's deck. As Joey and Yugi were busy talking to each other, Tea got up form where she was sitting and went to sit beside Bakura. Three months ago, she was afraid of going near him because she felt that she would go trough what she did again. But she knew she was just being paranoid and soon enough she became friends with the white haired boy.   
  
"Hey Bakura, what are you doing?" Tea asked and he jumped a little. He wasn't aware she was there, mostly because he was talking to the person in his Millennium Ring.   
  
"Oh, hi Tea…I was just reading this book," Bakura showed the opened book on his desk and she just nodded her head.   
  
"It must be interesting," she said, trying to think of something to say. She was very talkative, but when it came to talking to him it was kind of hard, especially since he slightly felt nervous around her.   
  
Tea was about to say something but Joey interrupted. "Hey Tea, we're all going to Yugi's grandpa's game shop after school, wanna come?" Tea thought for a moment and knew she didn't have much to do after school.   
  
"Sure," she said simply and got up. "I'll talk to you later, Bakura," Tea said to him and left to take her seat as she saw the teacher coming in.   
  
Bakura sighed with relief. He really felt uncomfortable being around Tea, but that was because of Yami B. The spirit in the Millennium Ring had warned Bakura that he was not to get close to Tea. Reason? Bakura had no clue. He could become really good friends with Tea or even her other friends, but with this spirit, it was close to impossible. 'I don't understand why you don't want her to be my friend, Yami, I mean it's not like she can do anything,' he told the spirit.  
  
/I don't care, I just don't want you being to close to her and leave it at that/ Yami B. said.  
  
'Sure, whatever you say,' Bakura told him and sighed. He sat silently and listened to teacher. Yami B. sighed as well, he couldn't tell Bakura anything. He didn't want pity or anything from him. He just wanted the Millennium Items and wanted to know if Tea was Anzu. Once he achieved that he would be happy and have power. 'Power is all I need; love…is for the weak.' Yami B. didn't know whether he believed that, but he would leave it at that.   
  
Tea was looking at Bakura, she felt something different when she sat beside him. What it was, she didn't know. She had a feeling, though, that he had some major role in her dream, like she thought Seto, Joey and Yugi did, but with Bakura it was the same way with Yugi. She felt something within Yugi, and that's how she felt about Bakura. Something about the two made it seem like they shared something in common, but she didn't have one clue what.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gang was at the Game Shop looking at all the cards the Yugi grandpa had. There were a lot and Joey could barely afford any. Tea just liked the ones that had fairies on them or any type of beautiful pictures. She didn't care about power or defense, hell; she didn't care about the game too much. But she played it whenever she felt like it.   
  
As she kept on looking at the amount of cards on the shelves and around the store, she was listening to Joey trying to get Mr. Mutou to train him to be the best duelist. She couldn't help but laugh at that. Sure, Joey could be good at Duel Monster, but there was no way he could be the best. Joey kept on talking to Mr. Mutou and soon started to beg him. Yugi and Tristan tried to help as well, but in time Mr. Mutou agreed to help the one desperately in need.   
  
Joey was happy and soon began to talk to the guys about anything that came up in his mind.   
  
"Hey gramps do you have any card around here that is very powerful, and I mean very powerful?" Joey asked as he looked around the shop some more.   
  
"As a matter of fact I do," Mr. Mutou said and told the gang to huddle up together. They did just that and looked at what he was holding. It was wooden box and when he opened it, al of them looked on in awe. Tea especially since she knew who else had a card like that.  
  
'The Blue Eyes White Dragon, wow that's so cool. I'll give you thirty bucks for it!" Joey said, showing the money.  
  
"Are you kidding me? This card is worth more than that, besides it's not for sale. This card means too to me, and I would never give it away," Yugi's grandpa said.  
  
"Isn't that what your friend gave you, grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, it is and I treasure this card. So, sorry Joey, I won't sell it to you," he told him.  
  
"Aww, that card would have been so great in my deck," Joey complained. Tea looked at the card carefully. She had always thought that Seto was the only one who possessed such a card, but now she knew she was wrong. As she kept staring at it, someone had entered the shop. Everyone looked at the door and there stood Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he looked at the CEO.  
  
"Came here to shop, but I doubt I'll find anything useful in this dump," Seto said as he looked around. He finally noticed that Tea was there. He would have to be careful not to make her upset. He knew she didn't like when someone made rude comments about her friends.   
  
"Of course you'll find something useful. But no one would want to sell anything to a jerk like you," Joey commented. Seto just glared and stayed silent. He kept looking around and soon his eyes fell on the BEWD. He gasped and couldn't believe he had found it at last. Quickly, he put the suitcase he was holding n the counter and opened, revealing hundreds of cards. The males were impressed at the amount of cards, but Tea wasn't since she already saw them.  
  
"I'll give you all of these cards for that one," Seto said pointing at the card.  
  
"I'm sorry, this card is not for sell," Mr. Mutou told him.  
  
"What? Surely I can buy it. Just name a price and I know I will be able to afford it," Seto told him.  
  
"I'm sure you would, but this card means too much to me. I'm sorry but it's not for sale," Seto just growled and closed his suitcase.  
  
"Fine," was all he said as he walked away, "but I will get that card." Seto then left the store and everyone looked at him strangely. Tea was worried; she hoped that he wasn't going to try something foolish. 'You better not be, Seto,' she thought, but knowing him, Seto would get his way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto was kneeling silently on the ground where he and Yugi Mutou dueled. The result of the duel was shocking and Seto still has not gone over it. He had lost to Yugi and it would have been a sure win for him if Yugi didn't have Exodia. Exodia, the monster that is undefeatable and it was used against his BEWD. He lost and now he was left shattered, because not only did he loose the duel, he lost a part of himself. He was confused and wondered about what Yugi told him, something about the heart of the cards…whatever it was, he didn't know whether he could ever understand it. He was lost and just sat there, wondering what to do next.  
  
Tea watched Seto in the distance for a while. She knew this defeat had shattered his spirit and also a bit more. She really wanted to yell at him first, but she knew he was punished enough. She just couldn't believe how Seto acted. First he kidnapped Yugi's grandpa, then he dueled him, practically harming the old man, ripped the BEWD, which meant so much to Yugi's grandpa, and finally he dueled Yugi. Everything Seto did made Tea upset, but she knew she couldn't stay angry with him. It was the way Seto acted and by now she would have gotten used to it.   
  
Sighing, she walked up to Kaiba, and when she reached him, she hugged him from behind. Right now, she knew he needed some comforting and that's practically all she is going to give him.   
  
"I thought you would be mad at me," Seto said, not moving at all.  
  
"I was…but I know your loss is bad enough," she told him. Seto looked down at the ground, he really didn't know what to say or do.  
  
"I don't understand how I could have lost…I'm sorry Tea. I know what I did was stupid, but I had to do it. I just had to," Seto explained.  
  
"No, you really didn't have to, but it was a choice you made, and, well, I'm not too happy about it, but at least you learned something," Tea said as she let him go and stood up.   
  
"Yeah, I learned Yugi's deck, so next time I face him, I'll be prepared," Seto said as he, too, got up. Tea looked at him a bit disappointingly.  
  
"Seto! That's not what I meant," Seto looked at her and just smirked.  
  
"Whatever, I just know I have to prepare myself to face him again," he said, "by the way, are you alright? You seemed to have been going through a trance of yours when you and the others were here before the duel. Was something wrong?"   
  
"I don't know what it was, but you don't need to worry, I took my medication and I was alright," she partially lied. When she and her friends arrived at Kaiba Corp. everything was fine until Yugi somehow changed. She didn't think anyone realized, but something about Yugi had caused her to see more imagery. This time, she remembered, and she saw Yugi, well, someone that looked like Yugi. But it wasn't something she would expect to see or hear…what she saw and heard was almost terrifying. The images passed quickly, so of course she could understand them, and she didn't understand why she heard screams…and she wondered who was screaming.   
  
"Tea? Tea are you there?" Seto asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking," she told him and then decided she should leave. So she said goodbye to Seto and left for home.   
  
Tea always thought that some day her dream and her illness would go away. But how everything is going, she doubted it. There were so many questions and no answers. Why was it that it was all happening to her? Why is it she couldn't understand any of this? In a way Tea felt scared and for some reason she felt that her problems are going to get worse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sat in the living room of Yugi's home watching television. They were watching a duel match between a guy name Rex and another named Weevil. She thought it was pretty boring, but Joey refused to change the channel. Tea sighed and kept on watching, while Joey kept on yelling how awesome those combos or duel monsters were. It seemed everything excited him.   
  
"Joey calm down, and sit, you're blocking the T.V.," Yugi complained.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yug," Joey apologized and sat down, but he still wasn't quiet. After a few more minutes, the duel was finally over and at that time Mr. Mutou came in with a box. "Oh my gosh, gramps, is that for me! Thank you!" Joey reached out his hands to get the box, but Mr. Mutou moved it out of his reach.  
  
"This is a package for Yugi, not you," he told him. Joey just frowned.   
  
"A package for me? I wonder who it's from?" Yugi wondered as he looked at it. He then opened it and there revealed a video tape, a glove and two star chips.   
  
"Huh, what is all this?" Tristan asked, but no one knew.   
  
"Put in the tape Yugi, it probably will explain everything," Tea said and Yugi nodded his head. When he put in the video, a man known as Pegasus appeared. Everyone was shocked because they knew he was a famous person and they wondered why he was sending something to Yugi. Pegasus was now talking, saying something about a tournament, and when Tea and the others just watched the tape, they were shocked at what he said.  
  
"Now Yugi Mutou, you have been invited to participate in this tournament, but there is one thing, you must enter, if you lose the duel against me," everyone looked confused, how did he want to duel him. "So let's begin…" Now everyone thought he was crazy, how in the world were they going to duel? As if there thoughts were answered, something was happening. All around them it went dark; everyone except for Yugi became motionless. Yugi was terrified.  
  
"What have you done to them?" he yelled at Pegasus. Pegasus just chuckled and explained everything to Yugi. Unknown to them, Tea was listening, how she was still conscious she didn't know. But she knew it wouldn't last, she was feeling light headed and could feel darkness try to take over. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer, and before she fell into slumber, she saw Yugi changed again…she knew he was different. But that was no longer a concern, since she fell into darkness.   
  
Tea felt a little light headed, and she slowly opened her eyes. She could hear yelling, someone calling out to someone. "Bakura?" she tried to say, she felt she was dreaming, but soon she was back in reality. Tea eyes shut opened and looked around. She now remembered what happened, there was Pegasus and Yugi, they decided to duel, and something happened to her and the others. Tea looked around and saw that Yugi was yelling for his grandpa, something about 'Give him back.' For some reason Tea had a hunch on what was going on, and couldn't help but feel that soon she and her friends would embark on an adventure that would not only be to save someone, but help Tea understand herself. She had a feeling it will now all start to make sense and maybe soon, she can finally live normally.   
  
*Yippee, I'm done this chapter! I know, I know, it was boring, but I had to get that out of the way. Oy, I feel like a lot of question will be coming my way…Anyway now on to the Duelist Kingdom season. I doubt it'll be interesting, but anywho, I think there will be some Bakura and Tea moments. Well, that's for me to decided, Nyak Nyak Nyak…anyway…flame comment, don't comment, it's all up to you. See ya. 


	3. Just for this Moment

*Finally I have the third chapter, but sadly it's another boring one…well most of it, I think you will all like what happens close to the end of this chapter (hopefully). Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter or this story. Lately I haven't been in the mood of typing anything…I feel like quitting this story… … …jks. Anyway, I won't ever stop writing until I finish this fic, but it may take time, because I need inspiration. Maybe watching a few Yu-Gi-Oh episodes will help or reading some stories. Anyway, I should clear up some things:  
  
sb1: Okay, I will say this; I am going to practically write the whole Yu-Gi-Oh series, or whatever I have seen, my way. There will be Battle City and Malik will appear, so don't worry. Fluffy moments can happen anytime (I think you should read this chapter). Anzu will eventually find out. Read this chapter for an answer to one of your questions. I'm not to sure about Yasuo as of yet. I usually get a lot of questions, so that's why I always feel like people will ask questions. Anyway, I hope that helped.  
  
rogue solus: Bits and pieces of Duelist Kingdom. If I tried to write the whole season, it would be way too long.   
  
Princess of Darkness and me: Tea and Bakura. Anzu doesn't really exist, but you'll find out what I mean.  
  
Well, that's it, I thank everyone for reviewing and hopefully you'll read and enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 3~ Just for this Moment  
  
The last day of school had finally arrived and everyone was happy, except for Yugi. After dueling Pegasus, he had lost and now his grandfather's soul was taken. The only way to get Yugi's grandfather's soul back was to duel Pegasus. Yugi was worried, but he would do anything he can to save his grandpa. Tea and the others said they would help him as well, so they al decided to go to the Duelist Kingdom together. But the only problem was that they had to find a way to get there. Yugi could easily get on the ship that will go to the island since he had an invitation, but Tea, Joey, and Tristan would have a problem getting in.   
  
"So Yugi, you sure Pegasus will give you back your grandpa's soul back?" Tea asked her friend. They were all sitting in the classroom. The teacher let them do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't cause a disturbance.  
  
"I hope so, and I think that if I win I could win prizes as well," Yugi told her, "but I'm more concerned about my grandfather."  
  
"What kind of prizes Yugi?" Joey had now entered the conversation. He really wondered what prizes they could possibly give.  
  
"Well, I think one is three million dollars," Yugi responded and Joey jumped up.   
  
"Three million dollars! You serious?" Joey exclaimed, having the teacher look at him. He chuckled innocently and sat back down.  
  
"Why are you so excited Joey?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I would like to get my hands on that amount of money, that would be great to have," Joey said looking happy.  
  
"But Joey…" Tea was cut off as Joey explained.  
  
"I know Yugi's grandpa is in danger, but if I enter this tournament and win that money, then I could help my sister Serenity," all of them looked quizzically at Joey. What exactly did he mean?  
  
"Your sister, Joey? I never knew you had one," Tea said. Joey just nodded and his face soon turned serious and he explained to them everything. His sister had sent him a tape explaining that she would loose her eyesight if she didn't have an operation. All Serenity wants, though, is to see her brother before she looses her eyesight. But Joey doesn't want that to happen, he won't let it happen. So if he could enter the tournament and win the money, he could pay for Serenity's eye operation. Everyone now understood, and Yugi wanted to do as much as he could.  
  
"Well, Joey if you enter the tournament then I will help you through it. If both of us enter it, then we don't have to worry if one of us loses. As long as one of us makes it to Pegasus, we might be able to help my grandpa and get that money for your sister," Yugi told him and Joey smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Yugi, there will be a better chance of saving your grandpa and my sister, but how exactly will I be able to enter it?" Joey thought about it and wondered if it will be easy to just get on the ship and to the island.  
  
"Well anyone can enter as long as you have star chips. The star chips represent the invitation so you can have one of mine," Yugi said as he took out one of his star chips and gave it to Yugi.  
  
"But Yugi, I couldn't possibly…"  
  
"It's okay Joey; I want you to have it. So now we will both go and save the ones we love," Yugi said with a cheery voice.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi," Joey said as he smiled brilliantly. Tea admired how Yugi always acted, she knew she was lucky to be friends with him; actually anyone who was friends with Yugi was lucky. Tea smiled as she saw Joey jump saying that his sister will be okay. Tristan and Yugi tried to calm him down before the teacher got mad.   
  
"Yugi?"   
  
"Yeah, Tea?" Yugi turned away from Joey and looked at Tea.  
  
"I'm coming, too. I want to be there to cheer you and Joey on. Also I want to make sure you two will be alright. I can trust you, but I'm not too sure about Joey, if you know what I mean," Tea giggled, and Yugi just looked back at Joey who was being restrained by Tristan.   
  
"I guess you're right," Yugi smiled nervously as Joey and Tristan fell on the floor, "but how exactly will you get to the island. I don't think they will allow anyone to get on the boat."  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I'll find a way," Tea assured him; he just nodded and watched his two other friends begin to fight.  
  
Unknown to them a certain white haired boy was listening, as well as the spirit. /Well, well, it seems they will be going on a little trip. I think it would be the perfect opportunity to steal the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi on that island/  
  
'But Yami B., how will you get it? You're not planning on stealing it, are you?' Bakura asked. He didn't like this at all. The spirit was becoming a really big problem to Bakura, and there was no way to stop or get rid of him.   
  
/Of course I am, you fool. How else do you think I'm going to get it/ Yami B. yelled.   
  
'But…'  
  
/I don't care what you think! You won't stop me and I'll make sure of it!/  
  
'What?' Bakura didn't like the sound of that.  
  
/You'll find out…/ that was the last thing he said and left Bakura's mind, leaving the boy to wonder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea lay on her bed thinking about many things. She would have to find out a way to board the vessel that would take her to Duelist Kingdom, which will leave tomorrow. But that wasn't all on her mind. Her dream was bothering her even more now. Ever since that day she met Bakura and she had that experience with her illness, she now started to remember little events that happen in the dream. Faces were still blurry, but she remembered the names. Well…most of them. There are two she can't remember at all, but she knows that Seto and Bakura's names are mentioned. Then there is one she really didn't know…Yami. Who exactly was he? She wished she knew.  
  
"I hate not knowing anything. I may be able to remember some things about the dreams, but they make no sense at all. What do they mean?" she asked herself as she thought and thought about it. No matter how hard she tried, however, she could never figure it out.   
  
Tea sighed and sat up, looking at the time. It was 6:43pm and she had nothing to do. She thought of sleeping, but she feared her dreams, she didn't want to see it right now. Sighing again she got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Just as she reached the bottom floor of her house the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Tea it's me,"  
  
"Oh hey, Seto, I've been worried about you. You haven't been at school for the last few days," Tea said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought of taking an early vacation. I left my home and just wanted to be alone to think," he told her.  
  
"I see…well, I hope I'll see you soon."  
  
"Maybe we will, but there is a lot on my mind," he told her as he sighed.  
  
"Okay, but is there a reason why you called. Is there something you need?" Tea asked.  
  
"No, just wanted to call you and check how everything is."  
  
"Everything is fine, except for the fact that Yugi's grandpa needs to be rescued," she told him, her voice had a hint of worry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked. Tea then explained everything to him and he was shocked to hear what happened.  
  
"You're not planning on going, right?" Seto asked a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
"Why not? Is something wrong with that?" Tea asked, wondering what could be wrong.  
  
"No…it's just that…sigh…just be careful when your there, okay," Seto said. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew Pegasus was someone who cannot be trusted and only hoped that nothing happened to her.  
  
"Okay, Seto, I will be," Tea assured him.  
  
"Alright, well…I better go. Take care, Tea," Seto finished.  
  
"You too, Seto. Bye," Tea hanged up the phone and sighed. She then decided to get something to eat, just like she wanted to in the beginning, and her thoughts went back to her dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat on his bed. He was worried, worried about what the spirit in the ring was planning to do. So far he hasn't said anything, but Bakura was waiting. He was in his room for the past hour and he wondered what was going to happen. What did the spirit mean he'll make sure that he wouldn't stop him? What was he going to do?  
  
/I guess I can tell you now, if you are that curious/ Yami B. had been listening to his thoughts and now he wanted to answer them.  
  
"What are you going to do," Bakura asked, his voice was a bit shaky.  
  
/Take over your body, that way, you can't ruin anything/  
  
"What? What do you…?" Bakura couldn't finish what he wanted to say because his ring started to glow and soon he was feeling something. He didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't good. The light that the ring emitted grew and grew and then it finally devoured Bakura. He didn't know what to do and couldn't move. He thought this was going to go on forever, but in only just a few minutes, he the light vanished and now he was in total darkness. An empty void which he could never escape from.  
  
As he stood in the nothingness, he saw someone coming toward him. He was surprised to see who it was…it was him. "I may somewhat look like you, but I'm not. My name is Bakura just like yours. Why? I don't know. But I have been trap in this void for a very long time, but now that I have finally awakened, I will have my revenge against a certain person. No one will stop me, not even you. I will now take over you body and live again, while you stay here in my prison. Good bye, Bakura," the evil Bakura soon began to disappear and leave the other Bakura all alone.  
  
"Wait, I don't understand! How could you do this? Don't leave me here!" Bakura yelled, but he was yelling at nothing, to no one at all. HE just stood there and felt tired…he felt so tired. After awhile, he fell asleep.  
  
Yami Bakura looked around the room. He smirked, he was finally out of the darkness, and he was again alive. Well, so it seemed. But he didn't care that it wasn't his own body, as long as he can gather all the Millennium Items and find out if the one named Tea is Anzu, he would keep the body. He stood up and walked to the mirror that was in the room. He didn't understand why this boy had the same appearance as him, it was very odd. However, Bakura knew that there was some difference in this appearance; for one thing the hair was longer than what he had. Oh well, it's not like he cared what he looked like.   
  
Yami B. walked to a dresser and saw the Duel Monster cards. He picked them up and looked through them. The Change of Heart caught his eye and he then decided something. He wasn't to sure if Bakura would be able to break free form the darkness, but if he did then there would be a problem. He looked at the card a bit more, and brought the ring close to it. He wasn't going to take the chance with this person. He held the card closer to the ring, and then it began to glow. It didn't take long for him to do what he wanted to do. He just merely placed Bakura's soul into the card. That way there was no connection at all.  
  
"Now, tomorrow I will start collecting, and if the girl is there…I will have to find out as much as I can about her," Bakura thought for a while. He didn't know what he would do if he found Anzu. He didn't know if he could ever love again. "I won't be stupid this time. All love does is hurt, so if she is Anzu…I'll just have to ignore her," with that settled he sat on the bed and thought what he possibly could do. But his mind kept wandering back to Anzu, he couldn't deny that he missed her and well, he still loved her. But if Tea is a reincarnation of Anzu, then she is completely different. He loves Anzu, not Tea. Then again, Tea does act like Anzu. Well, Bakura was now confused on what to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day came and soon Yugi and Joey were boarding the ship. Joey was very nervous; he hoped that no one suspected him of not being a guest at this tournament. Luckily for him, no one asked him anything and he was safely on the boat. As the two got on, Tea and Tristan were sneaking in. They managed to not be seen at all, and were now thinking on how to get on the ship.   
  
"We should get into one of these boxes, for sure it'll get us on the vessel," Tristan said. Tea looked at the box and sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tea asked. She didn't know if it was a good idea.  
  
"Yeah, now come on," Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the big boxes. The two managed to fit inside, but it was very uncomfortable. Tea didn't know why Tristan wanted to tag along, but at least she wasn't going to be alone through out the whole trip.  
  
"Tristan, you're on my hand," Tea told him.  
  
"Oh sorry, Tea," Tristan tried to move, but it was really hard to do so. The two were trying very hard to get comfortable, but they stopped moving when they felt the box was moving. They were being lifted and put on board the ship. When they knew they weren't moving anymore, they both sighed, now knowing they were on the ship and didn't need to worry. "Do you think we can get out now?" Tea wondered.  
  
"Hmm, no I think its best we wait until its dark. I'm sure by then no one will be out there. So for now we'll have to stay here," Tristan told her. Tea could only groan. She hated this. But what choice did she have? Either get on the ship any way possible or don't go at all. She sighed, she had a feeling this trip would be a very long one.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura watched Tristan and Tea get in a box. He couldn't help but smirk, 'so she is coming after all. I guess now I can get the puzzle and find out about her. This is going very smoothly,' Bakura thought to himself. He looked around the place and noticed the people who were supposed to be guarding the entrance of the ship were gone. He knew this was his chance. He moved swiftly, looking around to make sure no one was there. He ran faster and soon enough he was on the boat. He looked to his left and his right, and when he saw no one, he ran to hide. Yami Bakura hid around some boxes, ones that were on the other side of where Tristan and Tea were placed.   
  
"So far so good," he said to himself, as he sat down in a spot where no one could see him. He leaned on one of the boxes and tried to think on what he could for the time being. He believed it would take a long while until they arrived at the island. He sighed, wishing he could just hijack the ship and steal Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. That way he wouldn't have to waste his time, but he felt a bit tired and just wanted to rest for now. He would get the puzzle later. Yawning, he closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea looked up at the stars, but she didn't admire them, she was too lost in her thoughts. It wasn't too long ago since Tristan and she got out of that cramped box, she was happy to be out of it. She practically complained about being in there throughout the ride and Tristan couldn't take it, so he decided it was alright to get out. Once they were both out they sat down and stayed silent for the time. Soon Tristan fell asleep and left Tea alone for the time being. He said to her before falling asleep, not to get up or wander around, but she was bored. She wanted to do something.   
  
"I hate being bored…there has to be something I can do," Tea whispered to herself. She stood up and peaked over the box, what she saw shocked her. 'Bakura?' she thought, and then she shook her head and looked again. He wasn't there…but she could have sworn he was. 'Weird…' Tea sat back down and looked over to Tristan. He was in a deep sleep and she didn't think he would know if she left.   
  
Slowly she stood up again and she walked slowly away from Tristan. She only walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea. It was quite beautiful, how it shined with the moonlight. As she watched the sea, some images appeared. She quickly shook her head. They were too quick and she didn't know what she saw, but there was water…but why? Tea kept looking at the water…something about it made her calm and she felt like there was something missing in her life, or rather someone. As she observed the sea, she had no clue that someone was watching her.  
  
Bakura stood behind her, just watching the beauty that stood before him. To him she looked confused and lost, and he wondered what she was thinking. As Bakura watched her, he was walking up to her, and he didn't know. He really couldn't control his feet as they took him near her. He had this feeling in his heart that he could not ignore. This feeling was the one he felt for his dear Anzu…his beloved wife. As he kept walking, images were appearing before him. These images showed Anzu and it shocked him to see her face. For so long he could never remember what she looked like, the face was always a blur. But now, he saw her, and all her beauty. He now knew that Tea was Anzu's reincarnation, no doubt about that. Tea looked exactly like Anzu, and all he could feel was happiness.   
  
'Happiness…it's been too long since I last felt that,' Bakura thought to himself. He had stopped walking and stood right behind her, just looking at her. His mind told him to get away, and reminded him of what love has done to him, but his heart told him to stay. Bakura knew that he couldn't ignore Tea, not when she held a part of his heart; he couldn't forget about her, he just couldn't. 'But I don't want to hurt again, nor do I want her to hurt as well…she will be better off without me, but…if only I could hold her…kiss her. I don't care if it's only for this moment, but…I want to feel her love again…just for this moment,' Bakura thought to himself.   
  
Tea still had no clue he was there, she was lost deep in her thoughts again. Bakura took a deep breath and did the think he wanted to do, Bakura embraced her. This snapped Tea out of her thoughts and she gasped. She tried to look at who was holding her, but he held her tightly and made soothing noises to calm her down. She did calm down, but she wanted to know who this person was. She didn't know whether to be afraid or not, but for some reason she felt she has been in a situation like this. Like this has all happened to her before…in a dream? She didn't know.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," Bakura assured her. The voice sounded familiar to Tea, but it was a bit raspier.  
  
"Bakura?" she guessed. The yami just leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, it's me Tea," Tea didn't know what to say. Why was he acting this way, this wasn't how Bakura acted. But Tea felt this wasn't really Bakura…but someone else, someone she knew…someone she was missing.  
  
"Why are you hugging me?"  
  
"Because I missed doing it," Bakura answered.  
  
"What?" Tea was now more confused. What did he mean he missed doing this? "Bakura, I don't understand…"  
  
"Please just let me hold you, just for this moment," Bakura said, and Tea went silent. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, and Tea really didn't mind, it felt kind of good. She then decided to turn around; she wanted to look at him and wanted to know why he was doing this. She managed to face him and when she looked into his eyes, pictures came flooding in her mind. She knew those eyes, she knew them so well. Bakura looked at her with caring eyes, and she felt something in her heart.   
  
"Bakura…" Tea tried to speak but she couldn't. She was too lost in him, and all Bakura could do was smile. She looked exactly the same, so beautiful. He looked at her for few more seconds then leaned down and softly placed his lips onto hers. 'Just for this moment,' Bakura thought to himself.   
  
Tea eyes went wide with shock, she couldn't believe he was kissing her, and she couldn't believe she was soon kissing him back. 'Why, why does this feel so familiar…Bakura…' Tea felt a tear come down as she closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but she felt it was for happiness she felt. Why? She never knew.   
  
When they finally broke apart, they kept on staring at each other for more minutes. "You should get some rest, it's very late…you'll need your strength," Bakura told her.  
  
"But I don't…" Tea was cut off by Bakura as he hushed her. She really wanted to tell him that she didn't want to sleep because of her dreams, but she couldn't. Soon Bakura's ring began to glow.  
  
"Sleep, my dear Anzu," Tea eyes were wide. 'That name! How does he know that name?' Tea thought, but it no longer was a concern as the Millennium Ring shone more brightly and soon she was engulfed in light. She fell into a deep slumber, her memory erased. "I love you, Anzu," was all Bakura said as he lifted her and took her back to where she was before.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu opened her eyes slowly, and opened them wide when she realized where she was. "Was that all a dream…but how…I have never had any other dream; only that confusing one. It couldn't have been a dream, it's just couldn't, it seemed so real," Tea tried to remember what happened. She couldn't believe it was a dream; it just couldn't have been, not when she has one dream only. She was confused and really lost now. She sighed, then touched her lips, they felt tingly, that kiss felt real, so maybe it did happen.   
  
Tea sighed again and looked to her right. Tristan is still asleep, well that is until he woke up from hearing someone screaming. Tristan jumped up and looked at his surroundings, remembering where he was.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.   
  
"I think someone is in trouble, let's go check it out," Tea said. They both got up and ran to where they heard the person. To their total horror it was Yugi, he had just jumped off the ship, making Tea gasped. "Yugi!"   
  
She and Tristan both ran to see that Yugi and Joey were in the water, trying hard to stay up in the surface. Tea was worried and Tristan quickly went to search for anything that can help. He quickly found rope and threw it over to them. They were able to grab the rope and soon were lifted up safety.   
  
When they were on board again, they took a few minutes to catch their breaths. When they were rested a bit, they explained everything to Tea and Tristan. They thought it was stupid of Joey to jump in the water, but they were just glad he was alright and Yugi as well.   
  
Joey was only able to save three of Yugi's Exodia cards, but Yugi didn't care about that, he was just happy that Joey was okay. The four looked at each other and then decided to watch the sun rise. They all went to the front of the boat and watched as the sun began to rise over the island. They were almost there; soon the adventure will begin for Yugi and Joey. But for Tea, she felt her own journey had already begun, and she had a feeling it involved Bakura. She will know soon.  
  
Bakura watched the group from his little hideout. He looked at each one and soon stopped his gaze at Tea. He didn't think he would ever forget what happened last night, he was just glad that he held her and kissed her, and he didn't care if it was only for that moment.  
  
*Done, and I hope you're happy. That was one Tea and Bakura moment for all of you. Wasn't that sweet, Bakura really loves her. I wish it was true though…but sadly, my dreams will never come true. Sigh Anyway, I know not much excitement in this chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write. Oh well, hopefully I can make things better. Ja ne! 


	4. Hunger and Confusion

*sigh I never seize to amaze me. Another boring chapter. I am very sorry that I haven't been doing a very god job, but I guess it's because theses things don't come from my mind. I mean, since this is based on the show, it's basically already outlined for me. I could change everything, sure, but then some people would be like, 'that didn't happen,' or 'what in the world is going on?' Well…that's what I think, so I don't really know. Anyway, I hope Battle City is better than this, actually I think it will be. So please, people, bear with me. Anywho, I think I will be going through the Duelist Kingdom saga very quick, I'm not going to waste any time writing about duels and other stuff that happens. This is actually whatever Tea is feeling or thinking…but not in her point of view. Anyway…I'm still debating about writing when they meet Duke. I really don't want to bore you all. sigh Oh well, I think I said enough. By all means say how boring this chapter is…I don't mind.  
  
AkxTp: without the duels and everything else, this story is still boring. Anyway, I'm not really writing any duels, especially since I don't think I could. Hoped that answered your question.  
  
Concrete Angel: Yeah, about the names…well you see I can't really explain. All I can say is that Ryou will only be the last name. They won't use it as a first name. I have my reason and you'll understand later. About where my computer is, it's in my little bother's room, on the fifth floor of my house (it's not a mansion, it's just a really tall house) I'm not depressed, I just don't have confidence in this story, that's all. But thanks for the details.  
  
Umiko Morimoto: Tea doesn't remember. You'll have to wait to find out if Yugi and Tea's friendship changes. I still haven't decided if Yasuo will appear. Yugi does have a crush on Tea, but I really didn't write anything about that, maybe I will later.   
  
Princess of Darkness and Me: Yes and Yes. Never heard such rumor, but I don't think it's true. The guy from my last story won't be revealed until the sequel to this story.  
  
Well, hopefully I answered some questions. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. Well, read and enjoy (I highly doubt it) …Man, I really put myself down a lot…oh well, I know what I say is true. -_-, plus I'm tired and I'm cranky.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 4~ Hunger and Confusion  
  
The arrow was coming quick; there was nothing she could do. It just flew toward her, and all she did was stand there, waiting. It would never stop, this dream was endless. And that name! Why was she called that name? Why…who is this Anzu?! She never knew, and probably won't know until the day she remembers that they are her memories. Memories locked deep within her, begging to be remembered. But for now…she was lost and confused. This dream will never leave her. "Anzuuuu!" was said, and then a flash of light.  
  
Tea gasped as she sprung up from her lying form. She was breathing hoarsely and sweating. Luckily for her she didn't scream and wake up her friends. She looked around and saw Yugi, Joey and Tristan all fast asleep. They were motionless, probably dreaming beautiful dreams. Tea envied them, for she really never had sweet dreams, all she had were nightmares, well, not entirely, but at the end of the dream, it was frightening. She kept on looking at them and soon turned her gaze toward the rising sun.   
  
"It's not fair…I can never sleep in. What I would give just to have a peaceful slumber," she told herself. A tear slowly fell from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't going to cry, not for this. She has managed to endure this for about seven years; she wasn't going to start crying now. "I hate this."   
  
Tea stood up and looked back to her friends. They had arrived at the Duelist Kingdom yesterday. Yugi's first opponent was Weevil, a small, bug boy that thought he could win. But Yugi managed to defeat him, well…Tea didn't think it was only Yugi…she knew he had changed to that person. Someone who was courageous, who had confidence…it really didn't seem like Yugi. Tea really wondered who this person was and she also wondered why he affected her so much.   
  
"Something about him…makes me see images...but why do they seem unpleasant?" Tea asked herself, but she really didn't want to know. "Whatever they are, I don't think I should worry. I mean this other half of Yugi, he kind of makes me feel different," Tea thought for awhile, then came to a realization, "I think I build up a crush on Yugi, heh heh, I don't know if that's good or not." She giggled to herself as she thought about it. She thought it was strange to have a crush on Yugi, but was it even him. Tea shrugged it off; she didn't want to get even more confused than she was now.  
  
Tea stared at Yugi for a moment then turned away. Right now she wanted to eat something, but as she and the others figured out yesterday, they forgot to pack some food. She sighed as she sat on a log, which she thought, was conveniently there. She sat and watched the sky get brighter and brighter with the sun. She wanted to forget her dream right now and think about what has happened.   
  
First, she snuck into a ship with Tristan that led them to this island. During that ride, however, she didn't know whether she had a different dream or not. But to her it seemed all real. That hug and that kiss, they felt real. But why would Bakura do that? 'If only I could remember. But my mind is all foggy' she thought to herself. She shook her head and decided to not confuse herself more.   
  
"Now, let me see. We arrived at Duelist Kingdom yesterday morning, but I remember...when we were getting off the ship, I could have sworn I saw Bakura, but he wasn't there when I looked again," Tea thought about that for a moment, then shrugged it off. "Pegasus greeted everyone with a speech when everyone was off the ship. Now, so far, Yugi has two star chips and Joey has one, but they need ten star chips to enter the finals. Well, they have a long way to go. Hopefully they will be able to get more star chips today," Tea told herself. She looked again at her friends and hoped that they will achieve their goals, and hopefully she will too. 'One day…I'll know what my dream means. I can't wait and I'm sure Seto will be thrilled when I know,' she thought to herself then she saw that Yugi was beginning to wake up.   
  
Tea stood and walked to him. "Good morning, Yugi!" she greeted him when he opened his eyes and sat up. He smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Tea," he greeted as well. He stood up and stretched. He looked at his two male friends and wondered if he should wake them up. "Should we let them sleep some more?" Tea looked at Joey and Tristan and strolled over to them.  
  
"Nah, I think they slept enough," Tea answered and kicked them both. They sprung up looking confused and startled, but they son remembered where they were. They looked to their right to see Tea glaring at them.  
  
"Ah, Tea, did you have to wake us up. I was having a wonderful dream," Joey complained.   
  
"Yeah, so was I," Tristan complained too.  
  
"Sorry, but I think its better that you're awake, especially you Joey, since you have to win some star chips," Tea told him.  
  
"Oh right," Joey simply said and got up, Tristan doing the same. Tea just looked at the two and told them they better go look for something to eat. Joey didn't complain about that since he was the hungriest one out the bunch. So as they all stretch and prepared themselves, they set off to find something to eat and also find any worthy opponents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days have passed since the gang had arrived on the island. Yugi now has four star chips and Joey as well. Tea thought they were doing extremely well, considering that they both faced very tough duelist. She was especially happy how Joey had improved in duel monsters, since he managed to be victorious against Mai Valentine, an extremely good duelist that was conceited and gave Joey a really hard time. Joey even managed to beat Rex. She was proud of him, but there was something on her mind that she couldn't forget.  
  
On one of Yugi's duels, he had to face someone that looked like Seto Kaiba. It frightened Tea to see him and heard that he had been killed. She was also worried about Seto's brother, Mokuba. It seems they had captured him and he managed to escape, but during the duel with Seto and Yugi, he was taken away. But Tea was relieved to know Seto was alright and that he wasn't hurt, and if she knew him, he would be coming to the island to safe his brother. She only hopes that he would be careful when he arrived.  
  
Tea looked up to the sky and wondered what happened to Mokuba. She knew Mokuba means so much to Seto, loosing him would be terrible. She couldn't help but blame herself for Mokuba being captured again. She was there beside him, and she didn't even realize that Pegasus' crony took him. She only wished she did something. As she stared at the sky, the sun was retreating beyond the horizon, and she was deep in thought, not hearing Yugi talking to her.   
  
"Tea? Tea," Yugi tried to get her attention. She finally snapped out of it when he waved hand across her face.   
  
"Huh? Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry, were you saying something," she looked at him and could see he had a worried look.  
  
"Is everything okay Tea? You have been quiet ever since I dueled that fake Kaiba," Yugi pointed out.  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi, don't worry," Tea assured him, "now, what were you saying?"  
  
"Oh…well, Joey is hungry again and I think we should find a place to rest for the night," he answered. Tea nodded her head in agreement and after walking for a while longer they found a spot they would sleep for the night. But, they had not found any food, and if Tea could remember, it been quite a while since they eat a big meal. She could only remember the fish she ate when they met Mako, another good duelist that Yugi faced. She again looked at the sky and went back to her previous thoughts, about Mokuba and Seto. She was, however, disrupted a few times by Joey's stomach, but she had to admit, she was hungry too.   
  
"I would give anything to have some food," Joey said, "I sure could go for some hamburgers, juicy, delicious hamburgers, with pickles, mustard, ketchup, and cheese. Oh and fries would be great too…"  
  
"Shut up, Joey! You're making me even hungrier," Tristan yelled.   
  
"Well, sorry! I just like to fantasize about food okay!" Joey told him, holding his growling stomach. Tea couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Joey soon stood up and looked around the area and he saw something that he thought was eatable. He was drooling and couldn't believe what he saw, "Is that…yeah it is! It's a mushroom!" Joey ran to it and when he was about to take a huge bite, both Yugi and Tristan stopped him. He was telling them to let go and that he had to eat something.  
  
"Joey, for all we know that mushroom can be poisonous! Don't even think about eating it!" Tea warned as she help the others drag him away. They managed to get him away and then he fell on his knees crying that he really needed something to eat. As he was doing that, the rest just looked at him, and sighed together.   
  
"Well, it's seems I came at a very bad time," a voice said and they all look to see who it was. Tea couldn't help but frown as she saw Mai, standing there, and…eating something in front of them.  
  
"Huh? Mai, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Just strolling around, and I came walking this way when I heard someone yelling," Mai said.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, if you have nothing to do here, you might as well leave," Joey warned.  
  
"Oh, but I thought you were hungry," Mai said, and they all looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, I brought with me plenty of food, and I doubt I need it. Especially since I'm close to gathering enough star chips to face Pegasus," Mai lifted her hand and she showed the group that she had eight star chips.  
  
"Wow, Mai that's amazing," Yugi said.   
  
"Yeah, it is, isn't it," Mai agreed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is, now if you have food fork it over," Joey somewhat demanded.  
  
"Now, now, Joey, first you have to apologize for being so rude to me," Mai smirked as she saw his face. The rest looked at Joey and hoped he did, because they were really hungry.  
  
"Ah, fine…I'm s-s-so-sorry. There I said it, now hand over the food," Joey said as he reached for the food.   
  
"Very well," Mai said and all were relived they were going to eat.   
  
The gang sat around and soon Mai was barking out orders to the males to get some fire wood and water. Tea just looked at her and wondered what she was going to make her do. But Mai didn't say anything, she just smiled at her.   
  
"Um, Mai, don't you want me to do anything?" Tea asked politely.  
  
"Nah, the guys can handle it. Besides, we gals have to look out for each other. Anyway, if you want to freshen up, you can use my portable shower. We may be around guys, but we sure as hell don't have to smell like them," Mai pointed out. Tea had to agree with that, and she couldn't help but smile.   
  
Tea was soon in the portable shower and Mai was asking her questions about how she got stuck with those losers, a.k.a. her friends. Tea only answered her by saying that they were her friends and she cared deeply about them, so really she didn't mind being with them. Mai soon dropped it and didn't say anything after that, much to Tea relief. She started to take off her shirt and sighed.  
  
Unknown to the two females, there was someone behind the bushes, someone that was thinking and looking. Yami Bakura was there wondering if he should move or if he should stay. Right now he could see Tea's figure behind the curtain of the shower, but of course it was her shadow. Every curve was as he remembered it, and he somehow couldn't look away. After knowing for certain that she is, well, partially, Anzu, he just wanted to be with her. That night on the ship was screwed to his mind, and he could never forget it. But right now, he couldn't let her get in the way of getting what he wanted, the Millennium Puzzle. But he was curious as to know how he would do it without harming her. He only wished she wouldn't be there when he would take the puzzle, but if she was, he was going to have to be careful.   
  
'This is ridiculous…what ever happened to power is everything? But I can't ignore the feeling, and I can't ignore her…well, might as well take the puzzle and her. What harm will come in that?' he thought to himself, he thought it would be best to leave before he was tempted to get in the shower with her. He strolled away, but not so quietly.   
  
The rustling of the bushes made Tea yelp, covering herself, and Mai asked if everything was alright. She told Mai she heard something, and Mai investigated, and found nothing. Tea was relived and just continued with her shower, when Mai was out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the shower, and gathering of wood and water, everyone sat around a fire and ate. The food was delicious, and Joey was as happy as ever as he fed his stomach. They all sat chatting and something that they all said made Mai really think. How they talked about friendship is what made her think. She knew that they had something she may never possess, but she didn't know whether she cared or not. After a while she just stood up and left, and Tea and the rest wondered what was wrong. But they couldn't ask as she had already gone.   
  
"I wonder what's wrong," Tea said, but everyone shrugged. They continued to eat, and when they were done, they sat silently. Tea was thinking, about anything that came to mind, but she really tried to ignore her dream, since soon she will be falling asleep anyway. As she thought about anything, her thoughts were cut off when she heard the bushes rustle. Everyone turned their heads, and they really thought it would be Mai who would appear, but they wrong, it was Bakura.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi looked confused.  
  
"I knew it!" Tea began to say, "I knew I wasn't seeing things."  
  
"Well, we'll give you a cookie if that'll make you feel better since we didn't believe you," Tristan told her, and she just looked at him angrily. Bakura stared at them and smiled, but deep within him he just wanted to kill them, except for Tea of course, and take the puzzle along with her. But, it would be easier with his plan.  
  
"Hello, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Yami B. said in a voice he didn't think he could ever talk with.  
  
"Nah, we were just being silent, that's all," Joey told him. Bakura just kept on smiling.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group, now with Bakura, sat talking. Bakura explained to them that he was there just to see the duels. Tea and the others didn't bother ask how he got on the ship; they didn't think it was important. They talked for a long time, and soon they came into the subject of Duel Monsters. They chatted about which was their favorite duel Monster. With this topic, Bakura knew he could set his plan into motion.   
  
"Say, why don't we have a duel? Not for star chips, but for fun. You guys can add your favorite cards into Yugi's deck. That way it would seem we are all dueling," the yami said, but with the best nice Bakura voice.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. I wouldn't mind dueling for fun once in a while," Yugi agreed. The rest nodded and handed their favorite cards to Yugi. Bakura smirked, but none noticed.  
  
They found a log and decided to hold their match there. Yugi really thought it was kind of unfair that he had all his friends' favorite cards, while Bakura just had his own, but Bakura didn't mind.  
  
"Okay, then, are you ready to duel?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, but before we begin there is something I want to show you," Bakura told him, and the gang looked confused. Bakura held his hand out, and his Millennium ring appeared. Tea and the others looked shocked, but they were even more shocked when they were soon engulfed in darkness.   
  
"What's going on? What is this?" Joey cried out.  
  
"Bakura, where have you taken us?' Yugi asked, but he got no response. Bakura just looked at them, and with one big flash of light, their souls were separated from their bodies. One by one they fell, but Bakura was shocked to see that Tea was still staring at him.  
  
"What have you done? Who are you?" she asked, and Bakura could see she was struggling. He couldn't understand how she was still with her soul, it didn't make any sense. "Who are you?" she asked again. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, and that was something Bakura didn't like. He didn't want to be the reason for any of her fears; he wanted to protect her from them.   
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," Yami Bakura told her, as he reached out his hand to her. Tea back away a bit, she felt very weak right now and could barely move.  
  
"Stay away!" she warned, "what have you done with my friends?"  
  
"They're fine," he simply told her, wishing he could get near her.  
  
"Where are we?" Tea asked another question.  
  
"The shadow realm," Bakura answered.   
  
"The shadow…realm…" Tea's eyes grew wide as she saw more images pass by; images where people were talking about the shadow realm. That's all she could see, however, before she finally gave in. Her soul was separated from her body as well, and she softly fell. Bakura walked over to her, and wished he didn't have to do this to her. But if he didn't then she would try and stop him. He was curious, however, to why her soul didn't split from her sooner. It was quite odd.   
  
"Hmm, I'll think about that later, right now I must get the puzzle," he said to himself and reached for Yugi's Millennium Item. When he was about to grab it, the puzzle began to glow and soon Yugi opened his eyes, shocking Bakura.  
  
"You want my puzzle, Bakura, then you'll have to duel me for it," Yugi said. Bakura just looked at him, and for some reason had a deep loathing for this person he was seeing. He knew that this was not the Yugi everyone knew, no, he was a spirit just like him.   
  
"Well, that's seems fair, and I can assure, I won't lose," Bakura snarled.  
  
"We'll see about that, and if I win, you will restore my friends," the spirit said.  
  
"Very well," Bakura simply said and sat down, but before the duel began, he looked at Tea one last time then faced his opponent.  
  
*Arg, that didn't turn out at all great. sigh My brain must be damaged; I really don't know why I bother to write. Anyway, I apologize for such a crappy chapter, but maybe (I stress maybe) it will get better. I doubt it. Anywho, I think I'm going to be rushing through the Duelist Kingdom and try to finish this story quick. I think about fifteen chapters will be good, or less. Whatever I think is best. I have a feeling though that Battle City will be better. Oh well, it may take time for me to update so bare with me. Bye! 


	5. A Dream of Reality

*Well, well, well, look who has another chapter. Well, I'm actually surprised I even wrote it. Anyway, I am very happy with al the reviews I got. I can't than you enough, I really, really didn't expect this many. Anyway, I'm glad that you all like the story so far, I can't really say the same, but yeah…whatever. Ok, well, I am guessing there are about two chapters left of the Duelist Kingdom series, like I said, I want to finish this story quick, but of course, I still have to write the Battle City series. I think by then Tea and Bakura will be together. Hmm, and I'm still debating whether to have Rebecca or Duke appear in this. With Rebecca I can think of so many things to do to her…but I can't…I don't want to be a hypocrite. In my bio I say I don't like bashers, so if I bash her…I would be something I hate. Yeah, anyway, I'll think about that later. Oh must warn you, sappy at the end. Hehe. Well, hope you'll read and enjoy!  
  
Liangsui, Lady of Bright Water: Well, I didn't really write the duel, but I wrote what happens…just read and find out, I'm sure that will be better.   
  
Umiko Morimoto: Well, the battle between Seto and Yami will be added, but I won't write the duel, really. What Tea will do though, you'll have to wait and find out, and it will be different form the show.  
  
Tasha3: Yes there is another enemy, but in the sequel ^-^ hehe.  
  
Well, hopefully you'll like this chapter, I'm done talking…now go one and read!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 5~ A Dream of Reality  
  
Yami Bakura sat down and Yami did the same. They did not start the duel yet, but looked at each other with pure loathing. Bakura had this feeling that he knew who this spirit was, but couldn't put his finger on it. There seemed to be something about him that made him feel as if he was someone who was responsible for many things in his past. As he kept staring at this yami, Yugi finally spoke.  
  
"Before we begin this duel I want to know who you are," Yugi said.  
  
"Fine. I am the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and I am a thief trying to gather all of the Millennium Items. I have such a goal since I wish for power, and the Millennium Items will give me what I want. That is why I want your puzzle and I will win this and get it!" Bakura explained confidently.   
  
"We'll see about that!" the spirit of the puzzle told him. Bakura just smirked and they began the duel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea couldn't believe what was happening, everything couldn't be real but it was. She was standing on a duel monsters field with her friends Yugi, Joey and Tristan, while another Yugi and Bakura were giants and dueling each other. Everything could simply be a dream, but that wasn't possible for Tea, she only has one dream and one dream only. But then how can she explain any of this, or how can anyone? This duel really felt real and she was worried what might happen if they lost. Joey and Tristan were already sent to the grave yard, but they were brought back. She sighed as she kept watching the huge Bakura in front of her.   
  
'He's different…he's not the Bakura we know. Was he…was he the one who I met on the ship?' Tea thought still looking at him. Bakura soon turned to look at her and she quickly looked away. An unnoticeable, small smirk was placed on Bakura's face. He was very glad that Tea wasn't hurt at all during the duel, but if Yugi or his friends did something stupid to get her hurt, he would surely kill them.   
  
"What are you waiting for? Make you're move!" Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yami Yugi with a cold stare. He then looked backed at Tea before he drew a card. When he picked the card, he drew the one he thought was perfect.   
  
Right now he had one monster on the field and Yami Y. had four monsters on the field. With the card he had he might be able to beat his opponent, especially since Yugi only had five hundred life points left. Bakura stared at the card and then at Tea, but it didn't go unnoticed to her and Yami Yugi. 'What is he thinking?' thought Yami Y. 'this isn't the only time he has looked at her. For his sake, he better not be thinking about her.' Yami Y. kept staring, and then at Tea. He wouldn't deny to himself what he felt for her, and he knew that his other half also felt something for Tea. And if Bakura thinks of doing something to her, he would surely make him pay.  
  
"Well, Yugi, I guess I will win this duel," Bakura said, Yugi shook his head as he snapped of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, really? How will you accomplish that?" he said, curious to know what the thief was planning to do. There was no way he can attack with the monster he has on the field, it was too weak and could only defeat Tea, but he hadn't even tried to that.  
  
"With this," Bakura showed him the card he had drawn; it was the Change of Hearts. Everyone was wondering what was so special about that card, but soon they understood when Bakura explained. "This card will allow me to take control of one of your monsters. Your monster will have to obey me," Bakura pause and looked at each one, "and I think I would want to take control of Yugi, since the dark magician does have the highest attack points. Attacking Tristan will be more than enough to defeat you!"  
  
"What, there is no way I'm going to attack Tristan. I won't do it!" little Yugi cried out. Bakura just smirked.  
  
"You will have no choice, little Yugi," with that said, Bakura placed the card down and when the card was activated, there, small like Tea and her friends, appeared another Bakura, to everyone, the original Bakura.  
  
"It's Bakura, but how?" Joey asked, but no one knew. The original Bakura just looked at everyone and wondered what was going on. He looked confused and a bit frightened. But then he remembered his yami, how he took control.   
  
"Bakura, are you alright?" little Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine…but what is going on?" he asked them.   
  
"You don't need to know! Now take control of Yugi!" Bakura shouted at him. Bakura turned around to see his yami there and then had an idea. 'So this is a duel, well, I can't let him win, even if he my yami,' Bakura thought.  
  
"Quick guys, you must attack me, this will let you win!" Bakura told the gang as he took control of Yami B.'s monster.   
  
"But then that would mean we would send you to the grave yard! We just couldn't," Tea called out.   
  
"I don't care, if it's the only way to stop him, then I will risk it!" he told her. Tea looked at the others, and they really didn't know what to do.  
  
"No! I won't let that happen," everyone turned to face big Yugi. "If this thief was able to switch the monster with my friends, then maybe I can do the same with my puzzle!" Everyone just looked at him funny, but then he yelled out, "Mind switch!" With that said, the minds of Bakura and Yami B. were switched. The monster that was being controlled by Bakura was now replaced with Yami Bakura, and normal Bakura was now regular size.  
  
"What?! This can't be!" Yami Bakura shouted.   
  
"Oh but it is," Yami Yugi said, "now Yugi, attack!" Yugi nodded and soon he prepared his attack and when he sent it to toward Bakura, Tea stood there frozen. Her eyes became wide, as she saw images again, one with that arrow. Bakura was the one at the end…the arrow was coming quicker and quicker, and then that name 'Anzu' was heard. As soon as Yugi's attack had gotten Bakura, she scream his name, but no one heard it, for as soon as Yami Bakura was gone…everything began to fade, nothing but a bright flash of light was seen, then darkness…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea could hear voices and quickly opened her eyes. She slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings. 'Was that all just a dream? It…couldn't have been, but why can't I remember much of it? Ugh, my head hurts…' she thought as she looked at her friends, who were also getting.   
  
"Man, that was one weird dream," Joey commented. Tea looked at him confused. 'Did he have the same dream?' she wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I also had a weird dream," Tristan said.  
  
"Hello, old chaps," Joey and Tristan squealed as they heard that voice. They turned around to be face to face with Bakura, and they both grabed hold of each other as they let another squeal out of their mouths.  
  
"Ahh, its Bakura!"  
  
"He's going to try and kill me!" Tristan wailed.   
  
"Uh…are you guys okay?" Yugi appeared from behind Bakura. Both Joey and Tristan looked at each other and then quickly let go, blushing a bit. Tea just looked at everyone, she was very confused. 'Was all that really a dream? No…it wasn't. There was actually another Yugi, and…another Bakura. And I feel like I know them…but form where? From my dream? It's a possibility,' Tea pondered as she looked at the gang talking and joking about how strange their dreams were. 'Maybe…they are the ones to revealing what my dream means…just maybe.'   
  
Tea sighed and was about to say something, but stopped when she and the others hear a scream. They all looked at each other, and as quickly as possible they were all up and running to investigate. Though someone may be in danger, Tea still couldn't get any thoughts out of her head, it seemed that her dream may be more complicated than she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea stood with her friends watching Seto and Joey duel. Just last night, they had found out who was the one who screamed, and it was Mai. She had been forced to challenge someone named Panic and lost all her star chips because of that. But Yugi was able to help out and get them back. The other half of Yugi that is. Tea was convinced that there was another side to Yugi, another being that dwells within him. She knew that whoever it was was brave and had an ego that was very big. But despite that, he was very good at dueling and because of it; he was able to win against the eliminator, Panic. But there were still many questions that she had about Yugi…and Bakura. They both affected her, and the thought that it had something to do with her dream never left her mind.  
  
She sighed, remembering now what was happening. Her overconfident friend, Joey, was dueling Seto because he thinks he can win. It's not that Tea didn't have faith in Joey; it's just that she knew Seto was a very, very good duelist and was way better than Joey. She only wished that Seto could take it a little easy on Joey. As she watched the duel, she was trying to remember how all this started. 'Let me see…' Tea thought, 'we were all sleeping, then we were all woken up by Seto who was riding a helicopter that was loud enough to wake up the whole island…then the next thing I know, Joey challenged him to a duel…When, really, I thought Joey was smarter than that. Hmm…well, that's it,' she thought to herself as she saw Seto call out his final move. Tea felt bad for Joey and really wished Seto wasn't so harsh on him.  
  
Joey fell to his knees, asking how he could have possibly lost, while everyone went running to him telling Seto didn't have to be so mean and rude to Joey. Tea didn't move form her spot and looked at Seto as he looked at her. He knew she didn't like it when people put down her friends, but what was he suppose to do? He wasn't about to back down from a duel because some person was stupid enough to challenge him.   
  
"Listen, if you think what I did was bad, just wait until you face Pegasus, because I can assure you that he won't be easy to beat and won't be kind. If Joey can't handle this, then there is no way he can handle Pegasus," Seto told them, but he was really telling Tea. Tea just scowled, and then looked away. Seto took this as she understood and looked at her friends. "If you think that Pegasus would give you any chance, you're sadly mistaken, so I warn you not to take this lightly." With that said, Seto turned around and walked away. Tea turned to look at his retreating form and sighed.   
  
After Seto left, everyone decided to go back to sleep, well, almost everyone. Tea told the gang that she was going for a little walk and that she would be back soon. Everyone just nodded and went to sleep, but Bakura didn't. Tea made sure they had their eyes closed then walked off. She walked and was followed by Bakura, the spirit had actually managed to come back from the grave yard, how? He has his ways, and couldn't help but smirk at how he managed to come back, and he was glad that no one knew he was still around.   
  
He walked slowly and tried his best not to make any sound, right now he didn't want to get caught. Tea suddenly stopped to look behind her, feeling someone was following her. She shrugged it off and continued to walk. It seemed she was looking for something, and Bakura wondered what. But soon she stopped again, and he saw what she was looking for, actually who she was looking for, Seto Kaiba. He hid behind the bushes as he listened to them.   
  
"Took you long enough," Seto told her.  
  
"It's only been ten minutes since you left," Tea pointed out.  
  
"Whatever, Mazaki," Seto said teasingly, "so…"  
  
"So…" she copied, "how have you been?"  
  
"Fine, except that my brother has been captured and I need to safe him before that freak Pegasus does something," Seto answered.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Seto. The others and I, we met up with Mokuba, but they took him away before we realized it. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," Tea apologized, feeling a bit bad about the situation.  
  
"It's not you're fault, Tea. If I hadn't left Mokuba this probably wouldn't have happened. Anyway, I'm here and nothing is going to stop me from saving him," Seto said, very confident he will save his brother.  
  
"I know you will, but you really didn't have to take any of this on Joey," Tea commented.  
  
"He was asking for it," he told her. She just sighed.  
  
"Whatever, Seto."  
  
"Anyway, how have you been? You have your medicine with you, right?" Seto asked a tint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Of course I have it with me, and so far I only needed it twice, but…" Tea trailed off, making Seto raise an eyebrow.  
  
"But what?" he asked.  
  
"I've been seeing a lot of images and…I think I have been having different dreams," she told him, but she didn't believe they were dreams, she just feared what Seto would do if she told him she thinks that Bakura was hugging her and kissing her.   
  
"Different dreams? Does this mean you stopped having that other dream?"   
  
"No, I still have it, but these other dreams…they are about Bakura," she told him, and he raised his brow further.  
  
"Bakura?!" Seto practically shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but I have no clue what they are about...and it's only happened twice, so don't worry," Tea calmed him.  
  
"Tea, ever since he came, you had been affected by his presence, there has to be something about him that is doing this. I think you should stay away form him," Seto told her, and he had a stare that scared her a bit.  
  
"But he doesn't do anything! He probably doesn't even know what's happening, so you can't blame him. Besides…he is good person, very kind," she said, looking down at the ground timidly. Seto looked at her quizzically; he didn't like how this was going. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she has a little crush on the boy. 'It can't be,' Seto thought, wondering why this affected him so much. If she had a crush on Bakura, then would he lose her?  
  
"Tea…" Tea looked up at him and he sighed. He didn't want to stop her from feeling anything, so he decided not to say anything, "I better go." He turned and was about to leave when she stopped him.  
  
"Seto, wait!" he turned to look at her, "we haven't talked in long time, and I thought that since you're here, we can talk. I really missed having your company." Seto smiled and nodded. The two sat down, Seto leaned on a tree, while Tea had her head on his lap as she lay. Bakura was right behind Seto, still listening to everything.   
  
Seto asked her to tell him everything that has happened while she was here in Duelist Kingdom. She told him everything, and she could see that every time she mentioned Bakura (which wasn't too many times) he would show distaste. Yet she continued as if she didn't care. It took about thirty minutes to tell him everything. After that, they spent thirty minutes chatting about anything. Bakura couldn't believe about the illness that she has, he was beginning to get worried and he found the conversation about Tea's only dream familiar. But he decided to think about it later, after they were done talking. He really envied Seto because he was able to be so close to Tea, in a way, Bakura felt jealous.   
  
Seto looked at the time and thought now was the best time to leave, some reasons because he wanted Tea to get some sleep and because of Mokuba. "I better go now, Mokuba really needs me and I can't keep him waiting."  
  
"You're right," Tea said as she stood up, and Seto as well. She turned to look at him staring straight into his eyes, "Seto?"  
  
"Yeah," he simply answered.  
  
"Promise you'll be careful…don't do anything foolish," she warned. He just smirked.  
  
"I'll try," he said, and Tea knew that he couldn't promise her anything. Anything could happen and he knew it, but she only prayed that he would be safe and Mokuba as well. Seto looked at her for a little while and said, "You be careful, too, Tea," and he left, walking into the night.   
  
"I'll try," she whispered. She stood there for a while before she too left. She didn't walk back to where her friends were; she actually went to the edge of the cliff. Her friends weren't too far, but they couldn't see where she was. She looked at the sea that was gently hitting the side of the cliff's walls. The breeze that hit her face felt nice on her soft skin and it relaxed her. She was tired, but refused to go to sleep right now. Tea stood there and probably would until the sun comes up, that would take a while.  
  
Bakura watched Tea from behind the bushes, he was thinking about the conversation she had with Kaiba. She talked about a dream that really was familiar to Bakura, and now that he thought about it, he knew why. His eyes widen to the realization that her dream was the same one he has. It is the dream that haunted him ever since he was put into the Millennium Ring. The dream always reminded him of who he had lost, the people that meant so much to him. But unlike Tea, he knew the meaning of these dreams…the only problem is he can't quite remember the people. Right now he only remembers Anzu, the rest have blurry faces.   
  
Bakura sighed; he didn't like this at all. He felt sorry for Tea, and now he knew why she looked confused and lost, it was because of the dream, her memories. Plus the illness that he heard about, why does she suffer from it? He only wished he could take it all away, she must be very frustrated not knowing anything. 'I could tell her, but…I don't know if I can. She might not even believe me, or maybe…not want to believe it. No…I can't tell her, not yet anyway. I'm sure someday she will know,' Bakura thought, as he kept staring at her. She didn't seem like she would be moving from that spot any time soon, and he believed it was due to the dream, so maybe he can give her a good night's rest.   
  
'I want her to sleep peacefully; she doesn't deserve to suffer with these memories. She deserves so much more.' He thought, as he stood up and began to walk to her. He felt a bit nervous wondering what he should say or do. First he thought of getting her attention, so he cleared his throat. He heard her gasped as she turned around, and at that moment they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Not one moved for a very long time and not one blinked, but soon Bakura began to move toward her, slowly.  
  
Tea never took her gaze from him and when he finally reached her, he lifted up his hand and touched her face. He was really caught up in the moment and would want nothing more than to kiss her, but he didn't, he just stared.  
  
"Why do you this?" Tea finally said something.  
  
"Because…I-I missed you," he answered.  
  
"Is this a dream?"  
  
"Yes, Tea, it's all a dream."  
  
"You're not Bakura, are you?"  
  
"I am, but not the one you think I am."  
  
"Bakura…" Tea leaned forward, bringing her face near to his, and embraced him, "tell me this really isn't a dream, and tell me that all is real."  
  
"I can't," Bakura whispered, as he leaned down as well, and hugged her. Their noses were almost touching, and their eyes never left each other's.  
  
"Then, tell me, why do I dream of you? Can you tell me what I want to know?" Bakura leaned in closer and his lips were touching hers, but he was able to say something.  
  
"In time you'll know, but now, you should rest and wake up," he closed in the space between them and laid a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and they stayed together for very long. In a way, Tea felt that this is right and really didn't want any of this to end, Bakura felt the same way, but he knew it is right.   
  
When they broke apart, Tea placed her head on his shoulder and leaned on him. The warmth she felt from him almost was recognizable. 'But when was I ever in the arms of someone like him? Never…never is there an answer…but I might as well enjoy myself, because for once, I feel like all my problems are gone, and all that really matters…is being here with him,' Tea closed her eyes, and unknown to her the Millennium Ring began to glow. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and when she did, Bakura slowly sat down. She sat in between his legs and she leaned on his chest as she slept. Bakura held on tightly to her and placed his chin on top of her head. Having her so near to him made him feel very warm, and his heart, it was almost as if the darkness he has was slowly leaving him.   
  
"Anzu, I will always love you, and I will protect you…a promise I still want to keep. Rest peacefully until the morning sun rises," Bakura held on tighter, almost feeling that if he let go, he would loose her forever. After all this time that he thought he had lost the love and light he once had, he was acting too soft for his taste, but…who cares, Tea is someone he can never deny, and she was the only one he would ever act this way with. When it comes to other people, he, of course will be as evil as he can possibly be, but with Tea, never. 'I guess love can never die…well…maybe this time we have a chance to live without fear' he thought, but then the spirit of the puzzle came to mind. Was there a possibility that he may get in the way? Who knows…?  
  
*Sappy chapter, sappy chapter, and I can't believe I wrote it! No, where has my evilness gone to? Anyway, it seems Bakura finally realizes that he still has love and light in him. Good for him! ^-^ I know he is acting way OOC, but how in the world do you want me to show how much he loves Tea? By hitting her with a bat…I don't see how that works. Anywho…I won't say that this was a crappy chapter since some people will say I'm wrong, so instead I will say that I hate this chapter and I think it sux ^-^ Yeah…anyway, bye and hopefully it wasn't horrible! 


	6. It's over, but not entirely

*Gahhh, got this blasted chapter done at last!! I hope you guys are happy! I know I took about, let me see… a month to update, but school's a bitch and I wanted to update last week but I had no internet until today. Well, anyway, hopefully this will be good enough. And hopefully I improved on my grammar…but I doubt I did. So if you see different tenses here and there, I'm sorry, I'm really not good with that. My English sucks. Anywho, I should tell you all that this is the last chapter on Duelist Kingdom. I zipped right though it because I felt it was taking too long, and hopefully you all won't mind. I really just want to end this story A.S.A.P. So, my guess is that Battle City will only be four chapters, meaning four chapters are left. They will be very long chapters…so it may take time to update. I just hope you people will still be interested by then. Yeah…so anyway, read and enjoy!   
  
Tasha3: Sorry about the confusion. This is the sequel, but what I meant to say was the sequel to the sequel. So the sequel to this story will have that mysterious person. Hope that clears up everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (for good reasons)  
  
Chapter 6~ It's over, but not entirely.  
  
"I can't lose…I just can't. I won't lose!" Seto cried out. Tea didn't like how any of this was going, she wanted Yugi to win, but she also wanted Seto to win. Everything always had to be difficult, nothing was ever simple. Before this battle began between Yugi and Seto, she and the others were about to enter the castle. Joey and Yugi had finally achieved their goal of getting ten star chips and when they were about to go into the castle for the finals, Kaiba appeared and challenged Yugi to a duel. After everything, they still were not in the castle.   
  
Tea gave a small sigh and felt worried. The battle did look too good for Seto and whatever he was thinking Tea had a feeling it would be terrifying for her. She couldn't figure out any way he could win this duel. His Ultimate Blue Eyes can't attack, but when Yugi does, he will have the perfect shot and eliminate the rest of Seto's life points. There couldn't possibly be any way for Seto to win.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kaiba?! There is no way for you to win, this battle is over!" Yugi yelled.   
  
"For you, Yugi, because I'm going to force your hand!" Seto told him, and started to walk backwards. Tea didn't like how this was going at all, what was Seto thinking?  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Kaiba?" Yugi shouted at him, but Seto didn't respond, he just kept on walking backwards.  
  
When Seto stopped, he looked at Yugi, then at Tea. He wanted to tell her that he had to do this, he had to take a risk, and it was the only way to save his brother. He cannot lose this duel. As he looked at her, he could see the confusion in her eyes, but soon she would know what he was thinking of doing. He stared a little longer, and no one seemed to notice except for Yugi.   
  
'Why does he keep looking at her? And why does Tea seem to be worried about him? What in the world is going on?' Yugi thought, feeling a bit of jealousy come over him, for what reason…he didn't know.   
  
Tea stared at Seto and really wondered what it was that Seto was going to do, and soon her question was answered. Seto looked away from her and spoke.  
  
"Yugi, this duel is over! Attack me if you want, but…" Seto took one more step backwards and got on the ledge of the area they were dueling in. Below was nothing but water and rocks, falling would be fatal, but this was the only thing that Seto believed he could do, "I might fall from the impact of the attack. Do as you wish, and if you don't attack, I swear I'll take you down on my turn!"  
  
"This is insane, Kaiba!" Yugi told him. Kaiba just ignored him.  
  
"This is cheating! You stupid bastard, you can't do this," Joey cried out.   
  
"Do you think Yugi will attack?" Bakura asked.   
  
"I hope not," Tea whispered, but Bakura was able to hear her. He looked at her and could see tears beginning to form. She looked scared and worried.  
  
"Well, Yugi! What will it be?" Kaiba asked and smirked to see Yugi struggling to make a decision.   
  
"This is crazy, Kaiba! Stop this, please, don't do this!" Tea shouted at him, this couldn't be happening. He promised he would try and stay safe, but he is risking his life, for good intentions, yes, but it wasn't the right way! "Please, Kaiba!"  
  
Seto didn't even look at her, he was afraid to see her face. He knew that if he looked at her he would see the worry in her eyes, but what could he do? His brother needed to be saved and this is all he could think of. 'I'm sorry, Tea…but it's the only way. I would rather die trying to save my brother than to have someone else do it. I promised Mokuba I would always be there for him, and I'm going to keep that promise! I'm just so sorry,' he thought.  
  
Tea was beyond scared now, what was Yugi going to do? He wouldn't risk Seto's life, he just couldn't! And if he did, she wouldn't know what to do without Seto. She needed him to be there for her because he was the only one she has ever told about her secrets. She needed Seto, loosing him would be terrible. One tear fell from her eye, and she was beginning to shake little, which was noticed by Bakura.   
  
He knew of their little friendship, and he couldn't help but feel a bit unhappy about all this. He hated to see Tea hurt, and if Seto thinks this is going to help someone, he is dead wrong…well, he will be if Yugi attacks. For his sake, he better not, the last thing he wants is Tea being depressed. 'I want Tea to be happy, not upset, so if someone is going to upset her, they better be prepared to face me!' he thought as he stared at Tea then at Yugi.  
  
While the others thought, Yugi was fighting with himself on what to do. It seems that the spirit in the Millennium Puzzle was telling him that he had to attack, but Yugi couldn't. 'I can't, he could die if I do," Yugi told him.  
  
'But this may be the only chance we have to save your grandfather. We must do it' the spirit countered.  
  
'I know, but…we just can't!'  
  
'We must!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes,' the spirit took complete control.  
  
"Kaiba, I have never lost a duel yet, and I'm not about to start now! So I'm going to attack!" when he said that, Tea eyes went wide with fear. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't! 'Yugi wouldn't do such a thing…but then again…this isn't really Yugi. It's another being, the one within Yugi!' Tea thought and without hesitation she turned to face Yugi, shouted and ran.  
  
"No, Yugi! You can't! You can't do this, think about what you are about to do! Yugi, this isn't the way!" the tears flowed freely down her face as she shouted. Her heart raced, she really hoped nothing would happen.   
  
'She's right, I can't do this…'   
  
'Yugi?'  
  
"Stop!!" Yugi cried out, and his Celtic Guardian stopped. Yugi fell to his knees, feeling his tears fall. Tea stopped right in front of him and cried some more.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry…" Tea said, wishing none of this had to happen.   
  
Behind her, Seto watched and knew that he had won this battle. He commanded his dragon to attack and when it did, Yugi's life points were gone. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura all ran to where Yugi was and tried to comfort him. Tea couldn't move from her spot, and she really wanted to hug him, but she couldn't.   
  
"Come on Yugi, don't worry about this. You can still save your grandfather, you just got to stay confident," Joey told his best friend.  
  
"I almost lost control. I couldn't control him…" Yugi ignored everyone around him, just mumbling to himself about the spirit in the puzzle.  
  
"Come on, Yugi, Seto cheated, you didn't know what to do. He's a jerk, so don't worry about it," Joey tried again.  
  
"Don't bother with him, Joey, Yugi is just a sore loser," Kaiba said, and everyone turned around to see him picking up ten star chips that were in the middle of the battle arena. "If he attacked he would have won, but his good heart wouldn't let him."   
  
Tristan and Joey wanted to hurt him badly, but they managed to restrain themselves. Or rather Bakura was the one who grabbed them. Tea, on the other hand was shocked to hear what he said. 'How could he even say such a thing? How dare he call Yugi a sore loser, how dare he say Yugi should have attacked! He could have died and he dares to say that Yugi should have attacked!' Tea really didn't know what to feel right now, angry or glad. She was glad that Seto was safe, but she was angry that he was being so…so…she couldn't find the word. But she knew what she wanted to do.   
  
She turned around to face Seto, and without warning, she ran up to him and with one swift move, she slapped him across the face. Everyone gasped, even Yugi, who wasn't really paying any attention to anything until now. Seto on the other had felt he deserved it, and didn't even say anything or move. He looked at Tea, with sorrowful eyes. She was crying and shaking uncontrollably, and he wished she wasn't. What was worst, he was the reason for his best friend's tears.   
  
Tea looked at Kaiba for a little longer then looked away; she didn't know what to say to him. She just wished none of this happened. Her friends were looking at this scene with confusion. They had no clue why she wasn't saying anything, especially Seto; he was, after all, slapped by her. But after so long, no one said anything.   
  
The silence was something Seto couldn't stand and seeing Tea still crying was something he especially couldn't stand, so he decided to leave. It was now time for him to face Pegasus, and hopefully save his brother. He looked away form Tea and turned to walk away, but before he did, Tea spoke softly, yet he could hear what she said.  
  
"Be careful," he was a bit shocked to hear it. After everything he has done she is telling him to be careful. Well, he guessed that no matter what happens they would always be friends. But it would take time for Tea to ever forget this. With no more thought, Seto walked away, into the castle, ready to face his next opponent.  
  
'You better be careful, Seto. I couldn't bear to lose you, especially when I'm more confused, now, more than ever. Please, come back safely, my friend,' she thought, hoping Seto will be all right. But, deep down, she knew something was going to happen. Nothing felt right, like something bad will happen to everyone she holds so dear, if not now, then later. But she also felt that questions will soon be answered. Only time will tell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea sat silently on her bed. Tears were slowly falling as she recalled what happened. Seto was gone, not dead, but gone. Pegasus had won the duel, and Seto had to pay the price for losing. His soul was taken, now he is in what is known as the shadow realm. She didn't know whether she will ever see him again, but she had to have some faith. But how could she when everything seems to be going wrong. She is confused about her dreams, doesn't have a clue why Bakura seems to be a big part of it, and her illness isn't getting any better. She was glad that she still had a lot of her medication.   
  
"This really is horrible. I just hope Yugi will be able to defeat Pegasus, but first he is going to have to face Mai. Hopefully Yugi will be able to duel," she said to herself. After the match that Yugi had with Seto, he didn't act the same. He wouldn't even take the star chips that Mai offered him, so Tea had challenged Mai to a duel for the chips. Tea did manage to get them, but she knew that Mai could have easily won, she was just being nice.   
  
Tea sighed, wiped the tears away and lay down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what else was going to happen. 'Nothing good I bet,' she thought. She sighed again, remembering what she and the others had gone through to get here. Some of it wasn't good, but there were times when they had laughs. And also getting scared half to death. Tea chuckled a bit when she remembered how some skeletons scared her and Bakura. They appeared out of nowhere and it was very frightening.   
  
"What was scarier was when that fake boulder chased us," Tea chuckled again, if that fake boulder was real, it would have crushed Bakura, but thankfully it wasn't. The face that Bakura had, though, when he was lying on the ground when the boulder got him, was priceless. Tea really had a hard time holding in her giggles, but she managed.  
  
"I guess not everything was bad…at least we had a little fun while being here," Tea said. She closed her eyes and wanted to sleep, but when she was about to, a knock at the door stopped her. She looked at the door, then after another knock she stood up and walked toward it. When she opened it there stood Bakura.  
  
"Hi, Tea, I hope I didn't disturb you," he said politely.  
  
"No, not at all," she told him, "is something wrong?"  
  
"No, but Tristan wants us to meet him at his room, so I came to get you," he answered.  
  
"I see, okay, let's go," she said and walked out of her room, following Bakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tristan are you sure this is a good idea," Bakura complained, as he looked down from where he was. Tristan had made a plan to check out a tower from Pegasus' castle He believed that Pegasus cheated when facing Seto, and that he was checking Seto's cards from this tower. Right now he, Tea, and Bakura were up high, trying to reach the window of the tower. They couldn't go in from the entrance since there were guards, so their only option was walking on the ledge of the tower.   
  
"No, not really, but it's the only way to get in," Tristan answered his question.  
  
"Tristan, I don't know how you convinced me to do this!" Tea whispered angrily to him.   
  
"I don't know either," Tristan said simply.  
  
Tea sighed and they all continued walking, carefully not missing any step. But unfortunately, Tea slipped. She was about to let out a scram when, Bakura and Tristan quickly grabbed her. Bakura's heart was pounding, but not as bad as Tea's. He would have surly blamed Tristan if Tea had fallen to her doom.  
  
"Are you okay, Tea?" Bakura asked, as he and Tristan lifted her back to safety.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she responded. Without another word, they continued walking and soon enough, they arrived at the window, but it was really high up. Tristan, however, brought rope, and threw it, making it get caught on something. It was safe to climb the rope.  
  
"Okay, Tea you go on first," he said to her. Tea looked a bit reluctant.  
  
"Why me?" she complained.   
  
"Why not?" Tristan countered.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a skirt. There is no way that I am going up first when you can see up my skirt!" she explained. Tristan raised an eyebrow, and Bakura was smirking, but no one saw him.  
  
"We'll close our eyes, and if you happen to fall we can catch you," Tristan said, wishing she would just start climbing.  
  
"Fine, but you better not look!" Tea gave a death glare then began climbing.  
  
  
  
"Okay, now you Bakura, and make sure you have your eyes closed," Bakura nodded and began climbing, followed by Tristan.  
  
As the three climbed, Bakura couldn't help but smirk. Original Bakura may agree to have his eyes closed, but when you are a five thousand year old thief, you don't really do as you're told. Bakura didn't have his eyes closed, he actually looked up and what a view! He didn't care really if this was perverted, all he knew was that he had been stuck in total darkness for five thousand years, and it wasn't as if he never saw Tea, or rather Anzu's bum. Besides, he is still a man, how else was he supposed to act?   
  
"Hey, Bakura, I hope you have your eyes closed," teased Tristan.   
  
"Of course I do!" Bakura said, 'and you better not be looking! She is mine and if you even give a simple glare, you will definitely have a one way ticket to the shadow realm!' he thought. Bakura would kill anyone who looked at Tea in the wrong way, only he may look at her.   
  
"We're almost there!" Tea cried out.   
  
"Good, 'cause I'm getting tired," Tristan said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Bakura agreed.  
  
When Tea finally reached the top, she helped Bakura and he helped Tristan. They carefully opened the window and went inside the tower. It was dark in the room, and hard to see anything. Tristan accidentally stepped on Bakura's foot and Bakura accidentally bump into Tea. The three tried to find a switch to turn on the lights, but they couldn't find one.   
  
"Man, it's so dark in here, can someone turn on the damn lights," Tristan complained. When he said that, the lights mysteriously turned on.   
  
"Odd, who did that?" Bakura wondered. No one answered him, for no one knew. Tea looked at him, then shrugged. She turned around and saw a picture that she recognized.  
  
"Hey guys, isn't this the same woman we saw in the dining room?" she asked, as she looked at it more carefully.  
  
"Yeah it is. I wonder who she is," Tristan wondered.  
  
"She must be really important to Pegasus if he has so many pictures of her," Bakura pointed out.  
  
"Maybe she is his wi…" Tea couldn't finish her sentence since someone cut her off.  
  
"My, my, we have some little trouble makers. Isn't it past your bedtime, children," everyone jumped at the voice. The three turned around to be face to face with Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus…" Tristan gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why is it that you're here?" Pegasus asked, acting as if he really didn't care.  
  
"The jig is up, Pegasus, we know that you cheated against Seto," Tristan pointed at him, accusing him.  
  
"Hmm, you're trespassing and you are accusing me of doing something wrong," Pegasus chuckled slightly.  
  
"Well…" Tristan didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um, then we'll just go, sorry for all this," Tea told him, but this only made Pegasus chuckled more.  
  
"No, I don't think that will be possible. You've seen too much, so I really have no choice but to punish you all. Farewell, and welcome darkness," as he said that, the floor turned into some dark substance that covered their legs. All of them were freaked out, well…Bakura wasn't really. He just looked at it knowing what was happening. He turned to look at Tea and could see that she was really scared, so he quickly ran to her, grabbed her, and held her tightly as darkness devoured them all.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea could feel something on top of her, it was heavy and she didn't know whether she could move it. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized that she didn't know where she was. She slowly looked down and couldn't believe what she saw, it was Bakura. He was on top of her and she could feel him stir a little. Soon he was awake and looked up at her. She blushed, feeling embarrassed in the position she was in. She didn't even notice the smirk that crawled onto his face.  
  
"Bakura, can you please get off," she said timidly.  
  
"Uh, sure," Bakura said as he quickly got up, and help her up. She looked away as she looked around the place. It looked like a hallway, and nothing but light up torches were illuminating it.   
  
"Where's Tristan?" Tea had noticed her friend wasn't there.  
  
"I don't know," Bakura told her simply.  
  
"Hey guys, over here," Tristan whispered. The two turned to see Tristan who was telling them to follow him. They quickly walked toward him and followed him. When they stopped walking, they found a room filled with so many people, and it appeared that they were…dueling?   
  
"What's going on?" Tea asked, a bit of fear present in her voice.  
  
"It's seems to be some type of duel, those stone monuments looked like duel monsters!" Bakura answered.  
  
The three kept on watching, and the duel soon over. The one who lost disappeared, and this made the three teens gasped.   
  
"What happened?" Tristan said a little too loudly.  
  
The people in the room al turned to face them. Hey had been chatting something while the duel was going on, but now they were silent. Tea, Bakura, and Tristan were still and silent, afraid to move.   
  
"This is how they used to duel a long time ago. The winner would take the soul of the loser, and put it in the shadow. And that is exactly what I am going to do to you," the winner of the duel said, taking off his hood, showing his face, it was Pegasus.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea asked shakily.  
  
"I am going to take your souls and as I do, the powers of the Millennium Eye will become stronger. Especially because of you Bakura," Bakura looked puzzled, "with you're Millennium Ring, I will be much stronger."  
  
"You can't do that!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault that you three didn't mind your own business. You only have yourselves to blame," Pegasus moved hi hair and revealed the Millennium Eye. As he was about to do what he said he was going to do, he stopped as he felt a strong force. It was coming from Bakura, actually from his Millennium Item. It was glowing brightly and the power was great. Bakura only smirked, and looked at Pegasus evilly.   
  
"Sorry, but it seems I'm going to have to cancel your little plan. You will never get your hands on my Millennium Item. Now let's all forget about this, shall we? Erase their minds!" there was a huge flash of light and everyone was engulfed in it, it was the last thing thy saw before darkness again took over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea looked blankly at the wall in her room. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if everything that just happened was a dream. It felt real, just like the other ones. 'I'll probably never figure it out…but that was definitely weird' she thought. She looked out the window and pondered some more. Whatever it was dream or not, she felt too tired to care…kind of odd, wasn't it. Wasn't she just sleeping?  
  
Meanwhile, in Bakura's room, Bakura was sitting on his bed, smirking. He knew that he would get the Millennium Eye, no matter what it will be his. 'I will have it, Pegasus, so you better watch out, especially you Yugi, because I will have your item as well!' he thought, beginning to chuckle. 'And Tea…I know we'll be together…it's only a matter of time. Those dreams will make sense…maybe mine will be clearer as well, but I'll have to wait.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness was all that Tea, Joey and Tristan could see. They could not do anything for their friend Yugi. Right now he was facing Pegasus, and they had no clue if he was winning or not. Whatever this black stuff was, it really made the three friends uneasy. Bakura was unconscious, Tea and Joey really didn't know why, all Tristan told them was that when he was getting Mokuba, Bakura came and something happened. The two didn't pressure for any more details since, really, their concern was on Yugi. But Tea was a bit curious to what happened to Bakura…something just didn't feel right.   
  
She sighed quietly and looked at where Mokuba and Bakura lay. Tristan managed to find Mokuba but he was like his brother, in the shadow realm. Well, there was only one way to bring them both back; Yugi would have to win this duel. She had faith in Yugi; she knows he'll win. But, then why was she getting a bad feeling that something was wrong? 'I hope Yugi is okay…Come on Yugi, you can win, don't give up!' she wished he could hear her, but he was too far to hear.  
  
"Man, this is taking too long! What's happening?" wailed Joey.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that something is wrong," Tristan responded.  
  
"Don't worry guys, Yugi will win! He just has to," Tea told them. It was hard to believe right now, but she wasn't going to lose hope. As she kept on staring at the nothingness, she had an urge to touch it…something drew her to it. 'I wonder if we can go through it. Could this thing stop us from going to Yugi?' she thought, and slowly moved forward. Joey and Tristan looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. Bakura had woken up a few minutes ago and was now watching her as well.   
  
Tea slowly made her way to the large black dome and lifted her hand. Slowly she touched it and something didn't seem right. She could see a flash of light as her hand touched the blackness. She quickly withdrew, and looked puzzled at what just happened. Tristan and Joey, however, didn't see anything, and just wondered if something was wrong with her. Bakura saw what happened though, and he wondered what that light was.   
  
"Is something wrong, Tea?" Joey asked.  
  
"No…everything's fine," Tea said and raised her hand to touch it again. This time, however, her hand went right through the blackness but her hand appeared beside her. Tristan and Joey just looked on confused and tried putting their hands inside as well. The same thing happened, and they now knew it was impossible to get inside. Their friend Yugi was trapped and there was definitely nothing they could do. 'Oh, Yugi, I hope you're okay…you just have to win, or we will lose you too,' Tea thought as she hoped for the best.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When you keep your hope, you know that everything will turn out great at the end. That's true in this case, Yugi had managed to beat Pegasus, and everything was restored back to normal. Tea was happy to see that everything was okay, and felt some relief. At least now she didn't have to worry so much about her friends. Speaking of friends she wondered where Seto was. Wasn't he supposed to be back as well? 'I wonder if he's okay…' she thought.   
  
Tea looked at her friends as they all were walking to the exit of the castle. Something happened to Pegasus, he became ill or something like that. So when they went to his room to figure out if everything was back to normal, they found out that the painting of the woman they kept seeing was Pegasus' wife. She died, and all Pegasus was trying to do was bring her back. Tea felt, in a way, sorry for him. But that was no excuse for what he did.   
  
She sighed as she looked behind her. Yugi was walking behind her, and Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Mokuba were walking in front of her. She smiled as she looked at Yugi. He had won the tournament, restored his grandfather's soul, as well as Mokuba's and hopefully Seto's as well. She couldn't be anymore prouder.   
  
"Where did you say my brother was?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Don't know and could care less," Joey replied with a growl. He was still angry with Seto for what he did and practically despised him.   
  
"Don't act like that, Joey," Tristan told him, then turned to Mokuba, "don't worry, kid, I'm sure your brother is waiting for you outside."  
  
"I hope so," Mokuba looked worried then smiled.   
  
They all walked for a few more minutes, mostly because they were kind of lost. When they finally reached the exit of the castle Joey, Tristan and Mokuba ran out, like little children would and cheered. They were happy to be out and finally safe. Tea giggled at their actions and smiled at Bakura who was looking at her, why, she didn't want to know. Yugi joined the guys and they all looked at the rising sun. Tea felt like it had so long since she last saw the sun. It was quite beautiful, and as she stared, the gates of the castle opened, and there stood a smiling Kaiba. Tea and Mokuba's face lightened up and Mokuba ran to his brother.   
  
Seto walked toward him and when Mokuba reached him, he embraced him tightly, saying how happy he was to see him. Tea would have done the same, but her friends would surely question her for her actions. So she just smiled brightly when Seto looked at her. He smiled too, but it didn't go unnoticed. Bakura and Yugi looked at the two. Bakura knew why they were smiling, but Yugi was totally clueless, and couldn't help but feel that something was going on between the two.   
  
Tea looked away and looked back at the rising sun. One thing was completed, she supported her friends through this tournament. Now she was to figure out her dream. But she felt she wouldn't be able to…something else was going to happen as well. Something that might endanger her friends once again, and when that happens…she had a feeling that it will lead her to the answers of all her question. Especially the most important one, what does her dream mean?  
  
*Yes, I'm finally done this lousy chapter! Yes! I'm finally done Duelist Kingdom!! Yes!! I'm finally going to start Battle City!!! Yes!!! Malik will finally appear!!!! Yay!!! Well, it looks like Bakura now has Yami's personality…but don't worry he won't do that anymore…or will he? Well, what do expect from a guy who hasn't had any for more than five thousand years. Anywho…I know everything went by quickly, but I had to get through it. It was beginning to annoy me….yeah. Anyway, at least now I can start Battle City and get this damn fic done. I just can't wait, especially for the sequel. It won't be as great as the first one, but…you may like it. Anywho, I got to go, bye! 


	7. This dream holds the keys

*I am soooooooo sorry that I took almost two months to update this story. I am really, really sorry. I just couldn't find the time to do it. You don't know how much work I have from school and I still haven't finished. I have a major project to do and I will be presenting on Tuesday, but I really thought I should finish this chapter. Hopefully when I'm done the project I can update soon. I just want to say I did not lose interest in this story, I just need to find time to write more. There should be at least three chapters left, and then I will write the sequel. The title, by the way, is 'You and I…Eternally Forever' and I do believe it will be so much better than this story. Anywho, again I'm sorry I took long and I hope you will read and enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 7~ This dream holds the keys  
  
She was there again, hearing that voice and that name. The arrow, of course was there as well. She again stood there expecting something, she once again had gone through her whole dream. From the beginning, when she bumped into someone, to the end, where the arrow now flew to her. In her mind she knew this was nothing more than just a dream, but it felt so real to her. Everything felt like it actually happened. Tea just wondered, who did the arrow actually hit? Who exactly was it aimed for, her? But why?   
  
Tea kept on standing there, she wanted to know if the arrow was going to hit her, but every time it came close, the dream would end. She didn't want that anymore, she wanted to know what happens after this. She tried hard to complete the dream, but as that arrow drew near, everything was beginning to fade away. "No! I want to know what happens! What is this all about?!" she cried out, but no one could hear her, no one could tell her. She didn't want to wake up again without knowing, she was tired of being confused! "I want to know…I just want to know."   
  
As everything began to fade to nothingness, she closed her eyes, thinking she would wake up now and start another confusing day, but she didn't. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself in a dark void. Everywhere she looked, it was the same, nothing but pure darkness. 'This is new,' she thought as she took a few steps, noticing that each step created light.   
  
"What is this place?" she asked no one in particular. She looked around again, but that didn't do much, until she heard…a whisper. It was quick, but she knew she heard something.   
  
'Behind you,' it said again, quicker, but louder that before. Tea quickly turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. There in front of her now was a large, white door. It was illuminating brilliantly. Tea slowly walked toward it, and when she reached it, she looked carefully at it. There was no doorknob, but there were five keyholes with different colours, white, green, blue, black and red. There were four keys, the same colours as the keyholes, the one missing was the red one.  
  
"I wonder where this leads to…why exactly is it here? Hmm…where is the red key?" she said aloud. She touched the white key and turned it. She heard something unlock, so she looked to other keys and turned them as well. Each one made a noise, but she knew she wouldn't be able to open the door, not until the red key was there. She reached out for the red keyhole and as she touched it, she felt herself go numb, her eyes, they became empty, and the only word that she spoke was, "Malik…"   
  
Tea didn't understand what was happening, but before she knew it, she was beginning to fall backwards into the darkness. She couldn't stop herself from falling, and soon, she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea looked out the window from her classroom, the final bell of the day was going to ring in thirty minutes, and she couldn't wait to get out. It was Friday and all she wanted to do was go home and think. She let out a small sigh and looked toward Yugi. She had a look of concern as she stared at him.   
  
During the summer, she and her friends had gone to Duelist Kingdom and managed to get out safely. Yugi saved his grandfather as well as Seto and Mokuba. After that ordeal, she and the others enjoyed the rest of the summer doing anything that was normal. Everything was great after that, and when they came back to school, they met someone new. A boy named Duke Devlin (A/N: can't remember his other name…but that should do.) who had created a new game called Dungeons and Dice monsters (A/N is that right?). He was mean to them at first, but he turned out to be a good person.  
  
'Yeah and all the girls love him,' she thought as she watched some females staring at him admirably. After meeting him, everything was just boring. That is until something happened. Walking to school and having some guy take Yugi's Millennium item is definitely something. But fortunately, Yugi got it back, but after all that happened, Tea couldn't help but feel worried. She knew that something was going to happen, she could feel it. And it wasn't a good feeling.   
  
If that wasn't enough, Tea was still confused about her dream, especially now that another part was added to it. 'I wonder what is on the other side of the door…it must be important,' she thought.   
  
She has not told Seto yet about it because she didn't want him to worry more about her. She looked to her left and saw him reading some book, knowing him, he probably finished the work that the teacher was explaining. She smiled a little and looked back at the teacher.   
  
The bell was going to ring soon, and once it did, there will only be one more week of school left. Time sure does fly by when you worry. Tea sighed and when the bell finally rang, she slowly packed up her things.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Tea walked slowly out of the school, she heard Yugi calling out her name. She turned to see him and when he finally caught up with her, he tried to catch his breath before talking.  
  
"Is something wrong Yugi?" Tea asked him with a look of concern.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering…if…" Yugi was hesitant to ask.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" Tea wondered what he could possibly want.  
  
"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow? You see, the spirit in my Millennium Puzzle is kind of down right now…and…I think you might be able to help him…so I was wondering if you could talk to him by hanging out with him," Yugi told her quickly, and it took time for Tea to understand what he just asked, but when she figured it out, she gave a blank stare.  
  
"Yugi…I…I," Tea didn't know what to say. She knew about the spirit in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle since the day that it was stolen. She always knew that there was something odd about Yugi, and her suspicions were right when he had told her about the spirit. But Tea had a feeling like she knew the person residing in the puzzle…but didn't know why. Anyway, now she had to decide if she would do what Yugi has asked of her. 'But how could I help,' she wondered. She softly nodded, but yet she wasn't agreeing, but Yugi took it as a yes.  
  
"Thank you, Tea! Meet me at the park at noon tomorrow," with that said Yugi began running. Tea just looked blankly at his retreating form, and realized what she has gotten herself into.   
  
"Yugi, wait! What can I do…" it was too late he was gone from sight and she just whispered the end of her sentence, "to help?" Tea let out a big sigh and looked to the ground as if defeated. 'Great…' she thought.   
  
"Well, it seems someone has a date with Yugi," Tea jumped a bit and turned around to look at Seto.  
  
"Seto, you scared me and it's not a date. We're just going to hang out," she told him.  
  
"Sounds like a date to me," Seto smirked, and Tea frowned.  
  
"Think of it as you want, Seto, but it's not," she said.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, want a ride home?" he asked as he began to walk away.  
  
"Sure, why not," she said as she followed. She walked quickly to catch up to him and soon began a conversation about anything that came to mind. Unknown to her or anyone else, Bakura was watching her from the beginning.  
  
"So the little pipsqueak planned a little date for Tea and the spirit in the puzzle…this won't do. No one is to be with her, not even that stupid spirit. I'll have to keep my eye on them," Bakura said to himself, his eye twitching a bit thinking of what could happen if those two were left alone. He walked away, his jealousy making him angry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea sat patiently on a bench in the park, waiting for Yugi. She didn't really want to be there, but if Yugi thinks that the spirit needs help, then she would try her best to help. She wondered what it could be that bothers him…was he unhappy about something that Yugi or maybe someone else did. 'No, that couldn't be it…maybe he's confused about something. Heh, I know I am,' she thought to herself. She let out a sigh and checked her watch, 12:02pm it read, she sighed again. "I hope you come soon Yugi" she said aloud.  
  
'How dare he keep her waiting! That little bastard better be here soon, or else I'll take his place…hmm…that doesn't sound too bad,' Bakura thought. He was behind a tree watching Tea. He didn't trust Yugi and Tea being alone, so he decided to follow them. Hopefully he could get around without them knowing. 'Of course I can, I was a great thief back then…so I think, but I know they won't know I'm watching,' he smirked at that.  
  
'Yugi where exactly are you going?' the spirit asked.  
  
'You'll see, Yami,' Yugi said to his other half. He found out the spirits name when he was at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
'Alright, whatever you say,' Yami said, still curious as to where he was being taken. When Yugi finally arrived where he was supposed to be, he smiled upon seeing Tea sitting on a bench.   
  
"Alright, Yami, this is where you take control," Yugi said cheerfully as he was soon replaced by his other half.  
  
"What, Yugi, what in the world?! This isn't a duel!" Yami complained, for he really believed he was going to some kind of duel. He kept looking at the puzzle, staring at with a funny look that made Tea giggle. Yami heard it and looked up. Embarrassed, he quickly stood stiffly and said a humble hello. He didn't know at all that she was there, but he didn't mind. Actually, now that he knew that she was there, he didn't mind that this wasn't a duel. He would never deny it, but he liked Tea more than a friend would, and he knew that Yugi shared the same feeling. He just wondered if Tea did.  
  
Unknown to him, she had a crush on him, but slowly it was beginning to fade. Something always nagged at her that he wasn't the one for her, that there was someone else the she was meant to be with. But who? That was the question.  
  
"Hi, Yugi," she said cheerfully. She still didn't know his real name so she just called him that. He just looked at her and walked up to her.   
  
"So I'm assuming Yugi planned something?" he asked, smiling brilliantly at her.  
  
"Yeah, he thought that it would be a good idea to spend some time together. He felt that you were depressed about something and thought maybe there is something I could do to help," she explained.   
  
"I don't think you'll be able to help, Tea. The problem I am facing deals with my past, and really, I know nothing of it, and believe you wouldn't either. I must figure this out on my own," he told her. She looked at Yami and gave a sad smile. 'So that's what's bothering him…he doesn't know about his past life…he might not even know who he really is,' she thought.  
  
"You don't have to do everything alone, Yugi," she whispered. Yami didn't really hear her and leaned in closer to her face. Bakura looked shocked and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
"What was that, Tea?" Yami asked, too close for comfort. Tea blushed a little, his face was really too close. She took a step back and spoke.  
  
"We should get something to eat. I'm really hungry, so come on. We can talk more later," she grabbed on to his arm and dragged him to wherever a restaurant was. Bakura didn't like the contact, but he'll let it slide. He just hoped that this wasn't going to be a long day.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea and Yami have been enjoying themselves a lot. When they were at the restaurant they talked about their goals in life and how you should never give up on things you like. Tea told Yami what she wanted to do when she was older and felt inspired to explore and discover what is out there. She even told Yami of an exhibition that was in a museum. Yami felt scared to go, afraid of what he may discover. Tea understood, and thought it would be best to let him go at his own pace. But she knew he would go, and hopefully he will discover many things.  
  
After the restaurant, the two went walking around, and Yami managed to get some new cards for his dueling deck. They went back to the park feeding pigeons and talked about anything that was interesting. The pigeons really seemed to like Yami since they many surrounded him, Tea couldn't help but giggle at that. Bakura, however, had to suppress his laughter, especially since he didn't want them to know he was there. Soon, after that, they went into a video arcade, the dark Bakura of course behind them.  
  
The place was filled with many games that amazed Yami. He looked at everything with awe and wondered how each machine was used. Tea smiled at the look Yami was showing. He looked cute.   
  
"This place is quite big and noisy, but it's all amazing," he told her.   
  
"I'm glad you think so. But I usually come here for one reason and that's to play Dance Dance Revolution!" she said cheerfully as she grabbed him and took him to her favorite game. There was a crowd there, and the two friends wondered why. They quickly walked to the area and when they arrived they now knew what the fuss was about. Two people were dancing and one of them was very good at it.   
  
"Wow, Johnny(A/N hmm…I can't remember his name, but…whatever) is great at this! Look at him move!" one individual said not too far from Tea and Yami.   
  
"Yeah, he is so cool," a female agreed. After a while, the two dancers were finished, and Johnny was the victor. He was a good dancer, but his attitude was very annoying. Tea could only think of him as a conceited person.  
  
"Okay, then, who will come and be my next victim!" Johnny said arrogantly.  
  
"He thinks too much of himself," Tea said loudly, not really caring if Johnny could hear her. But since he did, he thought she would be the perfect prey.  
  
"How about you in the pink. You want to be defeated by me?" he asked more arrogantly than before. Tea just raised an eyebrow at him and Yami wanted to leave.  
  
"Just ignore him Tea," Yami said not liking at all how this creep talks.  
  
"Nah, I rather stay and show this guy a lesson about dancing!" before Yami could say anything she was already on the dance floor. She took her little coat off and told Yami to hold on to it. It flew towards him and he easily caught, but was shocked at Tea's actions. Bakura, who was behind a lot of people, watched in amusement. He knew that Tea for sure would beat that stupid person, he didn't know that she could dance, but he had a lot of confident in her..  
  
"Ready to lose, loser!" Johnny asked.  
  
"We'll see who is the loser," Tea said, not looking at him as she prepared herself. In seconds, the game began and the two dancers were doing a great job. But after minutes into the dance, Johnny was beginning to lose it. He even attempted to cheat, but Tea always managed to keep up. The way she moved amazed everyone, even Yami and Bakura. Actually the two seemed to be in some kind of trance, just watching her every move.  
  
'She's incredible…and that body…' Yami thought as he never took his eyes off the dancing girl. Bakura didn't even notice the stare Yami was given since he too was entranced in the way she moved.  
  
'So hypnotic…she shouldn't be doing this in public, however. I hope no one is staring at her in any perverted way…must see…but can't move eyes away from her,' Bakura thought as he kept watching.   
  
As time went on, it was clear that Tea would win. Each move she did was perfect, and when the game was finally over, she finished with a nice final move. She had won and showed Johnny that she was superior than him in the action called dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea and Yami stood at the entrance of a museum, Bakura, of course, was watching from the distance. Yami had decided, after dueling Johnny and winning, that he wanted to know everything he possibly can about his past. He was afraid, but he wouldn't say it. He looked at Tea as she just looked at the sky. It was already dark, and the stars were shining beautifully. He couldn't help but realize her beauty. Tea felt him staring and looked at him smiling at him, making him turn away.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Yugi?" she asked.  
  
"Yes…I am ready. I won't stop, not now until I know something about myself. I will figure it out," he told her.  
  
"You don't have to do it alone Yugi. I will be here to help you through it, and if you need more help, you know you can count on our other friends," Tea told him, smiling brightly.   
  
"Right," Yami nodded, "now let's go." She nodded too, and the two began walking up the stairs entering the museum. They walked around for a while until they entered one room that held what they were looking for. Tea looked at the walls, which had many stone monuments, and Yami looked at the items that were display behind glass boxes.   
  
As Tea looked at each artifact, she stopped rapidly at one that she saw. Her eyes went wide, and she was having a hard time breathing. Images were flashing quickly before her, seeing the same people she saw on the stone. They looked just like Yugi and Seto, but how could they be?   
  
Tea held her head, hoping that her illness won't kick in. But she knew that if she didn't take her medication, Yugi will definitely know about it. 'I have to try and stay calm. I have to get through this…' she thought as she took one big breath and slowly she felt she was getting better.   
  
When she was breathing normally, she turned to Yami and told him to look at what she had seen. Yami looked at it and turned wide eyed. He knew that the person on that stone was him, but why?   
  
"This…must be me," he said.   
  
"That is correct, Pharaoh Yami," a voice said from behind. Both Tea and Yami turned around quickly and was greeted by a women with black, shoulder length hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Pharaoh…Yami," Tea said surprised at what she just heard. "So you were a pharaoh and your name is Yami?"  
  
"Indeed," the woman answered.   
  
"How do you know and who are you?" Yami asked, he couldn't believe he was a pharaoh.  
  
"My name is Isis Ishtar and I know a lot of things. Most of it I have discovered by the artifacts that you see here. They contain much information on you, pharaoh. As well, my Millennium Necklace has helped me discover many things too," Isis told him calmly.  
  
"You have a Millennium Item as well! Unbelievable," Yami said. Tea looked at the woman, then at Yami…she had this strange feeling that she knew all this…she felt like she heard the names Isis and Yami before, but how? More importantly…when? Tea's head began to hurt, and she could feel her sickness kicking in again.   
  
"What is more unbelievable pharaoh is that the world is in grave danger," Isis said, and Yami looked shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Isis told them everything, and both Yami and Tea looked stunned. Tea was fine now, but she knew she needed her medicine.   
  
"This darkness was fought before, pharaoh. You had stopped it once before, and now you must do it again. For if darkness was to succeed, then the world will be in chaos. The world depends on you," she finished off.   
  
"But what can I do?" Yami asked.   
  
"You will find out very soon. For now all I can say is do not lose when you duel," she said, "now if you'll excuse me." Isis left and Yami and Tea stayed silent for awhile. Yami Bakura, who was listening, couldn't believe what he heard either. 'Pharaoh? Why is it that I feel such a strong hatred toward him now? What has he done?' he thought, but soon thought best to leave. He quickly walked out of the museum, knowing that Tea will be fine. Nothing has happened, so he felt that he didn't need to stay any longer.   
  
"Are you okay, Yu…erg…Yami?" Tea asked the silent pharaoh.  
  
"I'm fine, Tea. I'm glad I got to know something about myself, but now, I have to worry about this threat," he told her.  
  
"Don't worry, Yami, you'll win, and don't forget you have you're friends behind you all the way," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you, Tea," he said smiling back. Soon, they began to walk out of the museum.   
  
When they were out of the building, they were quiet, not having anything to say. Yami could only think of the threat that was to come, and Tea felt that she really needed to take her medication. She took a deep breath and felt a bit better. She had two attacks in one night and didn't even take her pills. She wonders if maybe she was getting better? 'I wish,' she thought, 'that would make my life so much easier.' She looked at the ground and sighed quietly.   
  
Yami looked at her, wondering if something was bothering her. She looked like she has a lot on her mind, and he wondered if there was anything he could do. He did, after all, owe her something for spending the day with him. And he truly believed that she helped him. Without her, he probably would have never wanted to go to the museum.   
  
He slowly opened his mouth to speak, but did not say anything because someone else did, "Yugi! Tea!" The couple looked to their right and spotted Mai running toward them.   
  
"Mai?" Tea asked, wondering what Mai could be doing here.   
  
"Hey Tea!" Mai grabbed Tea in a head lock, "ooohhh, I hope I wasn't interrupting your date." Tea went red but quickly went back to normal. Yami was just looking on with confusion.   
  
"It's not a date, Mai, we're just friends," Tea tried to convince her.   
  
"Whatever," Mai said smirking. Yami looked at the two females and thought maybe he should say something. Tea really didn't seem to be happy.  
  
"So, Mai, why are you here?" Yami asked.   
  
"Haven't you heard? There is Duel Monsters tournament being held in this city." She explained.  
  
"What? Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, as you can see," Mai pointed around, "many duelist are here to participate." Tea and Yami looked around and saw many people with decks of cards. There were faces they had seen before, like Rex and Weevil, and others they didn't know.   
  
"This must be what Isis was talking about," Yami whispered, but was heard by Tea. She became filled with worry. --Isis had told them that there was a great evil coming to the city searching for the pharaoh's power. But she said that this new evil was not exactly the same person that the pharaoh had defeated once. This evil is someone else with different intentions, but it was still after the same thing, the power of the pharaoh. All Yami had to do was enter a tournament, and to their luck it was this one. She looked at Yami and hoped that he would be alright.   
  
"So, Mai, do you know who planned this tournament?" Tea asked.  
  
"No, but I know it has to be someone with a lot of cash," she answered.   
  
"Hmm…" Tea wondered for a moment and realized that the only person with a lot of money, that she knew, was…  
  
"Hey look at the big screens!" a person yelled out from the crowd.  
  
"Isn't that CEO Seto Kaiba?" another person spoke.  
  
"I should have known," Tea whispered.  
  
"Well, that answers your question," Mai said as she and everyone else looked up to see Kaiba in his helicopter looking as smug as ever.   
  
"Kaiba!" Yami couldn't help but grit his teeth. Seto could practically see it and just smirked. Tea on the other hand, looked more worried than before. 'Seto, I hope you know what you're doing.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea walked slowly to where she saw Seto sitting. Today was the last day of school and tomorrow was the beginning of the Battle city tournament. She hadn't seen Seto since he was on the helicopter and really missed him. He had been busy with a lot of work, she assumed, since he missed the last week of school but he came for the last day at least.  
  
"Long time no see, Kaiba!" she cheerfully said. Seto turned his head and smiled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Gardner," Seto smiled brightly, after working so hard on preparing the tournament, he was happy to see his best friend's face.   
  
"So working hard?" Tea asked, but he just shrugged his shoulders. She walked up to him and sat down beside him, and she now noticed the card he was holding.   
  
"Is that a new card?" she asked, taking it from him. He didn't mind, knowing he could trust her with it. "Obelisk the Tormentor, what a…great name for a beast."  
  
"I think it suites it fine. Besides, the name doesn't matter, it's the power that counts," Seto told her.  
  
"Right, like you always told me," she smiled as she remembered countless times when Kaiba said that power was everything when it came to duels. He would always try to give her great, powerful cards, but she like the ones that were…pretty looking. She enjoyed seeing his face when she looked at the pretty cards and ignored his powerful ones.   
  
"Right. Anyway, I'm glad you're here, I need to tell you something," Tea looked at him and showed that she was listening. So he began to speak, "Tea, this tournament is going to attract some dreadful people, and I'm really going to hate it if something happens to you. You must be careful, I know I can't tell you to stay home during the tournament, because I know how you are. You always like to know how your friends are doing, so I'm not going to stop you from walking around the city. But all I want is for you to be alert and careful, they could do anything to get the card you are holding now. If they know that you are a friend, they can use you against me, so please, do what you can to stay out of their way."  
  
"Don't worry, Seto, I can take care of myself. But I want you to be careful as well, okay," she told him.  
  
"Okay," he agreed.  
  
"So, what are these people called?" Tea asked.  
  
"They are known as Rare Hunters," he answered. Tea didn't say anything more, she had a feeling these Rare Hunters were the threat that Isis warned about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bakura!" Tea shouted out. Y. Bakura looked toward the voice and saw Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi's grandfather walking toward him. He was happy to see Tea, but could care less about the other three.   
  
"Hey guys," Y. Bakura changed back to Bakura, but he was still controlling him.  
  
"Hey, how have you been?" Joey asked as he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, so have you been winning a lot of duels?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yep, take a look see," Joey bragged as he showed his locater cards.   
  
"Impressive," Bakura commented.   
  
"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Joey said conceitedly, while the others just sighed. Tea on the other hand was looking at a poster.   
  
"Hey guys, isn't that Mako?" she asked. The others crowed around her and couldn't believe what they saw. It was a picture of Mako on a whale, and they wondered what the hell he was doing.   
  
"Isn't he here to duel? What the hell does he think he is doing having fun?" Joey said forming a plan, "Well, it really doesn't matter, 'cause I just found my next opponent!" Joey gave a goofy smile then ran off, Tristan and Mr. Mutou followed and tried their best to keep. Tea gave a big sigh and was about to walk off to, but stopped when Bakura grabbed her arm.   
  
"Bakura?" she wondered what was wrong.   
  
"It will be revealed soon…Anzu," Tea gasped when she heard that name. Was she just imagining it, or did he really say it? She didn't know, nor could she think about it as she heard that name being repeated in her mind, being shouted really.  
  
"W-what?" she asked, half her mind there.  
  
"I said you dropped this, Tea," Bakura said, showing the key chain he had in his had. Tea looked at him, confused, why did she hear something else?  
  
"O-oh, thank you, Bakura. Well…um, I'll see you later," she told him as she waved and ran off to catch up with her friends.  
  
Bakura watch her until she was out of sight. He really did tell her what she first heard, but he couldn't let her know, not yet anyway. Actually he wasn't completely certain if what he said was true, but he felt it was. What he meant by 'it will be revealed soon' was that her dreams will be clear to her. Why he thought that was because he had sensed another Millennium Item, and if he found out who has it, it would be the fifth item he has found. He wasn't too sure, but something told him that when he possessed all the items, it was going to do something more than just give him power. It could give him his memory of his past life, but…he wasn't positive.   
  
"Why I feel this way should be answered soon enough. I better find that Millennium Item," he said to himself, but unknown to him, it wasn't the item that was the key, it was the person.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young boy, riding a motorcycle, drove as quickly as he could through the streets of Domino. Where he was going was anywhere he could find the pharaoh's friends. He was an Egyptian boy, with golden yellow hair, and nice mauve eyes you could possibly ever come across. He looked beautiful in man ways, but he was not someone to be taken lightly. His name was Malik and right now, all he wanted was the power of the pharaoh.   
  
He had traveled a long way to get to Japan, and now that he has finally arrived he can deal with the pharaoh personally. So far his mind slaves have failed him, but he can still achieve what he aims for. With his brilliant plan, he knew he could not fail. 'Soon, pharaoh, your power will be mine!' Malik thought as he laughed, thinking of what he could when the world is in his control.   
  
'Don't forget about me, Malik,' said a voice deep within the mind of the boy.   
  
"It's nice to hear from you after so long. Enjoyed you're rest?" Malik asked with a smirk.  
  
'It was quite refreshing, but I think that trip took too long. But, anyway, now that we're finally here, the plan can soon take place. I hope you don't screw up, or else I would have to take over,' the voice known as Yami Malik said.   
  
"You won't have to," Malik said assuredly.  
  
'We'll see,' Y. Malik didn't say anymore, leaving Malik with hi own thoughts.   
  
"I can't never let him take control, but I won't worry." Malik said to himself and soon turned right into an alley, but he stopped as quickly as he could when someone step in front of him.   
  
Bakura stared attentively at the boy on the motorcycle. 'So this is the one who holds a Millennium Item…odd, I feel like I met him before,' Bakura thought as he kept staring at the male.   
  
Malik didn't like the fact the Bakura was in his way, and would have blasted him to the shadow realm if it wasn't for his yami stopping him. Yami Malik had been watching since Malik stopped and had a feeling he knew the person that stood in front of his light.   
  
'Almost as if…I knew him well,' he thought.   
  
'What are you talking about,' Malik asked his dark.   
  
'Nothing…forget it. Just ask what this person wants,' Y. Malik said and stayed silent as he watched.  
  
"Why are you standing in my way? Either remove yourself or I will do it for you," Malik warned.  
  
"Not until I have what I want," Bakura argued.  
  
"And that would be?"   
  
"Your Millennium Item," he answered. Malik looked a bit taken back, 'how was it that this person knew of the items?' he wondered.   
  
'How, indeed,' Y. Malik thought, 'but if he knows about the items, he may be useful.'   
  
'You may be right…but do you think we can trust him?'  
  
'For some reason…I have no doubt,' Yami Malik told him. Malik got off his bike and looked at Bakura. He hoped his dark was right.  
  
"My Millennium Item, you say? Well, I don't know," Malik pulled out his Millennium Rod and smirked, "I just can't simply give it away, but…maybe we can make a deal."  
  
"I'm listening," Bakura told him.   
  
"I will give you the Millennium Rod, only if you help me destroy the pharaoh," Malik said.  
  
"The pharaoh? You mean Yugi?"   
  
"Ahh, I see you know him, that's good. Then maybe you can help after all. You see, I believe the best way to get the pharaoh is to use his friends against him," when Malik said that, Bakura looked more attentively at him. Using Yugi's friends may involve Tea, and if she is involved, who knows what might happen to her.  
  
"Which friends, exactly?" Bakura asked, his face showed a little anger.  
  
"I think using two will be fine, maybe the blonde one, Joey was it? And the pretty female, Tea," Malik said, and before he knew it, he was pinned to the wall. He looked at Bakura confused, did he say something wrong?  
  
"Listen, and listen good. If you are going to use the pharaoh's friends, you better not involve Tea in this plan! She is not to be touched or harmed," Bakura said through gritted teeth, just imagining Tea being hurt by this person or worse made him so angry. Malik just looked at him even more confused. 'Why does he care about that female?' he wondered.  
  
'Something must be going on between the two…but we are going to need her, the pharaoh must hold some kind of relationship with her, and if he does, then this plan should work wonderfully,' Malik Yami told him.   
  
'But I doubt this person will agree to it.'  
  
'I don't care, think of something.'  
  
"Well, then, I can't guarantee that she will not be a part of this, but I can assure you no harm will come to her. But, if I may ask, why do you care?" Malik asked smirking, he liked that look that Bakura had. It was a look of bashfulness. (A/N LOL!)  
  
"That's none of you're business! I just hope you keep your word, because if I find out that any harm came to her, you will wish you have never met me. I'll kill you so slowly and painfully, and I guarantee that," Bakura warned, and it actually made Malik a little…scared?   
  
"Nothing will happen to her, you have my word," Malik said hoping no fear was evident in his voice. But he couldn't understand why he would be.  
  
"Good," Bakura said, "now what is your whole plan…er…"  
  
"Malik," he finished for him. Bakura eyes opened a bit wide, 'Malik…why do I know that name?'   
  
'He looks a bit confused,' Yami Malik said.  
  
"And yours?" Malik ignored his yami. Bakura shook his head a little, and would think about the name later.   
  
"Bakura," it was Yami Malik this time to have his eyes a bit wide open. 'Bakura…where have I heard it?'  
  
"I see, well, then this is my plan," Malik said as he continued to ignore his darker half and explained everything to Bakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea looked around her, and felt a bit of panic surge though her. Where was she? Why was it so dark? 'Why is all this happening?' she thought. She looked around the dark room, but couldn't see anything at all. Not one bit of light shined within the room. 'Where I am?' she was scared, what was going to happen to her.   
  
She felt one tear fall and tried to wipe it away, but she now realized something. She was trapped. Her hands and her legs were bind to the chair she was sitting on. She tried moving again, trying to wriggle out of it, but she had no success. She felt more scared now, but she tried to calm herself before panic took over. She sighed and sat motionless. Closing her eyes, she reflected on what has happened before she was trapped here.  
  
She was first with her friends, and saw Bakura. After that Joey had decided to challenge Mako. Joey, of course, won and when they had exited the water arena, they set out to look for other duels. Joey even wanted to battle Seto, but there was no way he could have won. Fortunately, for him, Seto backed down for some reason. 'Yeah, lucky him, Seto would have beaten him badly and he would have been left crying' she joked.   
  
When Seto left, however, Joey felt a bit proud, thinking Seto ran away because e was afraid of him. But of course that wasn't the case. Anyway, as soon as Seto left, she and her friends went walking around again, but stopped at some points to see some duels. They had stopped once to call Serenity, Joey's younger sister, to see if she would be able to come see Joey in the finals. That call was made once Joey had all six locater cards, and happily for him, Serenity said she could go and watch him. That's when Tristan decided to leave, saying he would go and pick her up.   
  
Soon after that, they had discovered that Bakura was hurt. It seemed some people had surrounded him and beat him very badly. Immediately, thy had called for a cab and Mr. Mutou took Bakura to the hospital. Tea and Joey were left with the one who helped Bakura out. His name was Namu, and to Tea, he was a very kind person. But, it was unfortunate that they had only met and some crazy people came and grabbed them. 'That's when all the trouble began,' Tea thought. Joey and she were taken to some place, Tea being put somewhere, while Joey was somewhere else. She was worried, wondering where he could be or if he was alright.   
  
"Everything sure has been chaotic," Tea said to herself. But at least she wasn't alone for most of the time. They had captured Mokuba as well, and if she knew better, Seto was probably more upset than anything. When they mess with his brother, there will surely be hell to pay. It was the same when they mess with her, but she didn't know whether he knew of her capture. 'I wonder what he is doing right now, and I hope Mokuba got away safely.'  
  
Once Mokuba was there, he explained to Tea what was happening. And when she heard the name Rare Hunters, she knew what was going on. Seto warned her about the people that would be after the card he had. Maybe they knew that she was a friend of his…or maybe it had something to do with Yugi, or rather Yami. She felt that way because of what Mokuba told her. They were after Yugi as well, so they must be using his friends to lure him in.   
  
"I hope Yugi is alright and Seto," she said, and tried to remember what happened after the explanation Mokuba had given her. She remembered she had helped Mokuba get away through a window, and she was going to as well, but the Rare Hunters had arrived I the room and she couldn't escape. She told Mokuba to get away and get help and hopefully he did. After that, she was knocked out, and now she sat in a dark room, not knowing what was to happen.   
  
Tea opened her eyes, not really doing anything since she couldn't see anything. But that was soon changed when a door opened. Quickly turning to see who opened it, she was filled with hope. It was Joey.   
  
"Joey, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried," she said happily.  
  
"You should be," he said, not in his usual tone.  
  
"Huh, Jo…ey?"   
  
"I'm not Joey."  
  
"What? What are you talking about, Joey?!" Tea felt scared again, what was wrong with him.  
  
"I told you, I'm not Joey!" he yelled, and then someone came behind him. It was a tall man with, what Tea could see, a big scar on his face.   
  
"Who are you? What have you done with Joey?!" she yelled at him, her fear growing by the second.  
  
"I am Malik," Tea gasped when she heard that name. Images were flashing before her, seeing a face she did not recognize, yet knew. And she knew, this man is not who he claims to be. Tea's eyes were becoming empty as she felt herself leaving reality. But before she was completely gone she heard a voice, it was quick but she heard it clearly. 'Behind you,' it said and quickly, Tea turned her head as far as she could, but she couldn't see anything, just darkness. But she knew there was someone there.  
  
"Malik…" she whispered. The one that was behind her was, indeed, Malik, and he had been watching her with surprise. How did she know he was there? He knew she couldn't see him, he was to well hidden in the darkness, so how could she? Maybe she did, but he hoped not, that wouldn't good at all.   
  
'This girl…the way she looks at you with those eyes, like I know them. She seems so familiar,' Yami Malik said to his other half.  
  
'You say that a lot,' Malik said to him.   
  
'I don't know why, but forget about it. Just control her mind, and get this plan working!' he yelled.  
  
'Right…' he agreed. Malik held the rod tightly and it began to glow. Tea felt a sharp pain in her head, and couldn't stand it. She felt weak, not only from the pain but for her illness. She tried to control herself, tried so hard to forget the pain, and, surprisingly to Malik, she was doing it. 'What's happening? She is somehow able to block out my mind control!' Malik stopped his assault and when he did, Tea's head fell limply, and she was breathing hard. She was now gone, totally out of reality, her illness in control. She was left deep in her mind, and soon began to whisper something.  
  
"Malik, you have changed so much…you were never like this. What's happened to you, Malik…" Malik looked at her confused. Yami Malik on the other hand, had his eyes wide open, she was definitely someone he knew. But he couldn't figure it out, it was there in his mind, but he couldn't find it.   
  
'Malik take control of her now. She is weak and vulnerable. Do it now!' Y. Malik said.  
  
'Al…right,' he said and soon took control of Tea's mind. But before he did she whispered one last thing.  
  
"It will be revealed soon, Malik," Tea eyes were filled with nothing, she was being totally controlled and probably could not take control again until her strength was back…and maybe until she had her medicine.  
  
"Rashid!" Malik finally spoke out.  
  
"Yes, master," the man who was watching everything said.  
  
"Search her belongings, see if she is taking any kind of medication!" Malik told him. That was the only solution he could think of, he believed she had some kind of illness.  
  
"Yes sir," he said and ran off. Malik looked to Joey, and told him to leave. Joey did that, of course, and Malik was left with the girl. He looked at her, wondering what she meant. Y. Malik, however, felt he knew what she meant. It must have something to do with the past…something that only she, Bakura, someone else, and he knew about. 'Maybe…just maybe, she meant that dream.'  
  
--Ok, I don't know whether I was clear in this part. I couldn't really explain it without giving so much info that deals with the sequel. All I'm trying to say is that, there was someone in the past that had caused a lot of chaos, he was after the pharaoh's power, but it was not Malik. It will all be revealed in the sequel. I hoped that wasn't confusing. Anyway…   
  
*Okay, there you go, you got yourself a chapter. And now only three are left, I think. Anywho, I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon, but I'll try to do it. Again I am sooo sorry I took long to update this story, and hopefully this chapter made up for that. I hope this chapter was good. Well, bye! 


	8. It's almost time!

*Yes, another chapter people! It's finally here, whoopee! Anyway, I know I took long, but had things to do, but at least it's done. Anywho, I forgot to say that I will not be writing about the Noa saga, I rather not. Anyway, this chapter goes though things pretty quick, but like I said, I really want to get this fic done, so I hope you don't mind. Yeah, that is all. Read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own!   
  
Chapter 8~ It's almost time!  
  
"Kaiba stop! You won't get any answers from him like that!" Yami told Kaiba as the CEO shook the Rare Hunter that was right now unconscious. Yami and him had been dueling two Rare Hunters who had told them that Yami's friends and Seto's brother had been taken. They had battled and conquered and now want to know where their friends and family were.   
  
"This is useless! He's unconscious and won't tell me where my brother is!" Kaiba complained and could only growl. But he soon stopped when the person he held by the collar was beginning to talk. But it wasn't the actual person, it was Malik.   
  
"So I see you two have managed to stay alive. I really thought you wouldn't be able to duel together, but I guess, I was wrong," Malik chuckled a bit.  
  
"Malik! What have you done with my friends! I demand to know where they are!" Yami screamed to the crazed teen.  
  
"I don't take orders from you, pharaoh!" Malik told him. 'Pharaoh?' Seto asked in his mind, 'what did he mean by that? There's no time to think about it, I must know where my brother is!'  
  
"Malik, I want you to tell me where my brother is now!" Seto demanded.  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba, I don't take orders from you either. But don't worry he's alright, and pharaoh…you're friends are really waiting to see you. Joey has some things to settle, and Tea, now we can't forget about her. My, my, she is one beauty, and to think, she hangs around losers like you. It's so hard to just keep my hands off her," both Yami and Seto gasped. 'Tea, he has you too!' Seto thought, he thought only Joey was captured, he didn't think she would be too. He was surely going to kill Malik if something happens to her and his brother.  
  
"Malik, if you lay one finger on her, I'll make sure you pay dearly!" the anger that Yami felt was intense, he would surely do as he said, Malik will pay if something happens to her.   
  
"I'll try not to, but I can't guarantee anything," he said smirking, enjoying that he could fool with Yami's mind.  
  
"Enough of this!" Seto budded in, "we won the duel so we have every right to know where you have taken my brother and his friends!" Seto shouted, his patience was almost all gone.  
  
"Well, I could just tell you, but where will the fun be in that? I would rather you look for them, and you better hurry, because I don't know what I might do. Also, Joey is really waiting to see you Yugi, so hurry," Malik said chuckling a bit.  
  
"Malik, you bastard!" Yami whispered.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Seto began to shout, "we won the duel and you won't even tell us where you're hiding them! You stupid bastard!"  
  
"My, my what a temper. Calm yourself, Kaiba, or something may happen. Well, anyway, happy searching," with that said, Malik was gone. The Rare Hinter had his mind back, but he was unconscious, so it didn't really matter.  
  
Seto and Yami just look at the motionless body and wondered where they should start looking. Who knows where there loved ones were, for all they knew they could be anywhere. It seemed hopeless, and, for once, impossible, even for Yami.   
  
Seto looked to the sky and ten decided that he wasn't going to just stay there. If he had to look, then he was going to look in every place there was in the damn city. There will be no place where he would not have looked in. He didn't even care how long it took, he was going to find them. Swiftly he turned and started to walk. He past Yami, who looked a bit puzzled, but decided that he would follow. 'Seto would probably be able to find them, I should stick with him in the mean time,' Yami thought as he followed the CEO.   
  
Seto didn't care whether Yami followed or not, he just hoped that the duelist won't start talking about nonsense as they search. He continued to walk until he reached the door to lead him down the building, but he stopped quickly when he heard a sound. Yami as well heard and turned to the direction of it, Kaiba did the same. Both were stunned when they saw what it was.  
  
"Seto!!" it was one of Kaiba's helicopters and Mokuba was in it, calling to his brother.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto whispered, relieved to see his brother was alright.  
  
"Seto, I'm so glad that I found you!" Mokuba kept shouting, until he jumped out of the helicopter, and ran to his brother, hugging him.   
  
"I'm glad that you're safe, Mokuba," Seto said as he hugged him back. Yami just smiled and was happy for Kaiba, but he wondered how Mokuba got away, and what of his friends?  
  
"Mokuba, how exactly did you get away and did you see my friends?" Yami asked the smaller Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah, I saw Tea, and she helped me escape. She would have too, but the stupid Rare Hunters stopped her before she could. I can take you to where she is so you can help her. We got to hurry, too, who knows what might happen!" Mokuba explained, as he now remembered that Tea was counting on him to get help.  
  
"Yes you're right, Mokuba," Seto agreed, "Yugi, I will help you get your friends back, especially since Tea helped my brother, so get in the helicopter, and let's go," Seto said. He really did want to save Tea, but he couldn't let Yugi know that, so that's why he used that excuse.  
  
"Right," was all Yami said, and soon all three got into the helicopter, hoping that everything will be alright.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There it is, that's the place that Tea and I were being held at!" Mokuba cried out, pointing down below. Seto and Yami took a look and raised one of their eyebrows, this was an odd place for a hideout, but then again, so was Malik. It was at the docks of Domino, a place where Seto would have least expected.   
  
"I hope they are alright," Yami said, worried out of his mind. 'Tea better be! Or I will definitely kill Malik,' Seto thought.  
  
As they got closer to the ground, they saw a lone figure standing there. To Yami's surprise it was Joey, but something wasn't right. Joey looked different in a way. Soon, the helicopter touched the ground and the three passengers quickly got out, and Yami swiftly walked to Joey.   
  
"Joey are you alright! Where's Tea?" Yami asked. He continued to walk closer to Joey but stopped when Joy told him to.  
  
"Stop right there, Yugi, don't come any closer!" the voice that he used immediately told Yami that something was not right.   
  
"Joey, what's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this, pharaoh! Now it is time to destroy you!" Joey said, ignoring Yami's question completely.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, Joey?!" Mokuba shouted, he was confused as everyone else.  
  
"Follow me, pharaoh," Joey simply said and walked off.   
  
"Joey, wait!" Yami tried to stop him but he knew he couldn't, "Damn, this must be Malik's doing! He probably has control of Joey's mind!" Seto looked at Yami and was wondering what the hell he was talking about, and when he was about to speak, he stopped immediately when he heard an all to familiar voice.  
  
"That is correct, pharaoh, I do have him under my control, but as you can see that's not all I have. Yes, your dearest friend Tea is in my control also!" everyone turned around and couldn't believe what they saw. Yami and Seto were both angry, and Mokuba was just shocked.  
  
"Malik, you bastard! Leave my friends alone! They have nothing to do with this!" Yami told Malik, hoping that he would release them.  
  
"I rather not, Yugi, but if you want them to be safe, I suggest you follow the girl," Malik warned, as he controlled Tea to walk pass the three people. Yami just watched her and followed her, as well as Seto and Mokuba.  
  
They didn't walk long, it only took a couple of minutes. Tea, or rather Malik, told Yami to follow her, and listen to her instructions. Malik was telling him that he was to duel his friend Joey. The rules were quite simple, beat the other person before time runs out. The winner will be able to go free while the loser will plummet into the ocean. This of course angered Yami. No matter what, it seemed that either way someone was going to get hurt, this is something that will definitely be hard to overcome. What could he possibly do? Not dueling will get both him and Joey to the bottom of the ocean and losing or winning will get one of them to the bottom as well. This wasn't good at all.  
  
"This isn't right, Seto we can't let this go on any further, you have to stop this!" Mokuba said as he watched in horror what was about to occur.  
  
"You're right, Mokuba," Kaiba said then turned to the two duelist, "I cannot let this duel go one any further! As the administrator of this tournament, this duel will be stopped!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Kaiba!" Seto eyes widen when he heard those words. He slowly turned his head and couldn't believe what he was about to see. Tea was walking up to a chair and when she sat down, some type of straps had fastened around her wrists and ankles. The next thing was what really shocked him, a huge object was soon on top of Tea. The only thing holding it was thick wire, and what was worse there was a bomb.   
  
Yami turned around to see what Kaiba was looking at and couldn't believe this! "Malik!" he couldn't stand this anymore. His friends were in danger because of him, and if something happened to them, he would never forgive himself.  
  
"Malik what the hell do you think you are doing?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"Well, I knew that in some way you would interfere, and I can't have that now can I? So I thought that maybe putting sweet little Tea under a huge boulder would keep you from prying. So remember, try to stop this duel, the bomb will go Kaboom! Then you can say goodbye to dear Tea!" Malik said. Seto looked on in worry and knew he couldn't do anything now. This was really now up to Yugi.  
  
"Bastard!" was all that Seto could say.  
  
"Oh, and I think it would be best that Tea watched. We wouldn't want her to miss out on all the fun, now would we?" Malik chuckled and soon his min control on Tea was gone, and she was waking up. Upon coming back into reality, Tea looked at everything and wondered what was going on. Why were Yugi and Joey over there, looking like they were about to duel? And why was she strapped to a chair?  
  
"Now then, let get this duel started!" Joey said as the time began to tick.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura looked at the ceiling of the hospital room. He was bored and really wanted to know what was happening out there. He had doubts about what Malik planned. Maybe it would have been better if he was there watching over Tea, then he may feel less worried. 'For all I know, that stupid idiot could have put her in some sort of danger. I swear he will die horribly if I find her hurt or worse dead!' he thought as he turned his head to the left. He was disgusted by who he saw. Yugi's grand father was sitting on the chair next to him, sleeping.   
  
'Why the hell am I still here? I should get out while I have the chance!' he said in mind. He sighed, wondering if now was the best time to leave. He really should, especially since he had to gather some locator cards.   
  
Yami Bakura slowly sat up and looked around, and at Yugi's grandfather. He doubted anyone would notice that he was gone. It'll probably take the nurses or doctors a while to figure it out. He smirked, imagining the faces of the medical persons, as he was able to get away. 'Yes, it would be humorous.'   
  
Slowly he took off the blanket and was about to get out of bed when someone came into his room. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at the person who was in his room. It was Krade, the boy who had arrived at his school the same day he had. Krade was a kind boy, who was well liked by the girls and envied by the boys. But there was always something about him that made Bakura unsure about him. He was…different, that's for sure.  
  
"What are you doing here, Krade? Are you sick?" Bakura asked in the way original Bakura would ask.  
  
"No, I'm not, actually, I'm here because I volunteer here. I see you, however, are here because you're hurt" Krade said as he pointed at Bakura's injury.  
  
"Yeah, got into a little fight," Bakura lied.  
  
"I see, well, glad you're still here. I have this letter for you, but I don't know who it's from," the green eyed boy walked up to the browned eyed boy and handed him the letter. Bakura looked at it funny and wondered what was in it.  
  
"Thanks…" Bakura said with no emotion. Krade just smiled.  
  
"No problem. Anyway, I have to get back to work, so I hope you get better soon. Goodbye, Bakura," Krade said very politely and left the room. 'There is something odd about him,' Bakura thought, but soon diminished his thought and looked at the letter.   
  
He wondered who sent this letter, the only people that knew he was at the hospital were Tea, Malik, Joey, and Mr. Motou. But, it couldn't be from Yugi's grandfather, he was right beside him, snoring, and looking quite foolish with that bubble in his nose. Tea and Joey wouldn't send him a letter, not if Malik has them, and Malik, he didn't think he would have time. So then who?  
  
"Well, maybe reading it would help," he said to himself, opening the letter. What he read was not what he would have expected. In fact, what he read was making his blood boil. His eye was twitching and he could feel the anger building up rapidly. His only thought was that he must kill Malik.   
  
"He's as good as dead, that bastard!" Bakura yelled, but it didn't wake up the old man. He crunched up the paper in his hand and quickly got out of bed. With pure determination in his eyes, he set forth to kill Malik, or…cause him pain. Why? Because in the letter it read four words that he never wanted to see in one sentence: "Tea is in danger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle between Joey and Yami was soon coming to an end. Time was running out and the two friends didn't seem like they wanted to duel. Joey was having a hard time trying to control himself, but Malik's mind control was very strong. Yugi, which had taken the place of Yami, was trying his best to help Joey. He managed to help him greatly, but Joey had to fight as hard as he could to get in full control. Yugi just hoped it was soon, because time was not on their side right now.  
  
"Joey, you can do it! You must snap out it, come on Joey!" Tea screamed form her seat. Her heart was racing, for fear of what might happen to her friends. This just wasn't right! Joey and Yugi were best friends, they weren't enemies. They never would go against each other, never! 'If only there was something I can do,' Tea thought hopelessly. She looked away fro the duelist and looked at Seto. 'Seto might be able to help, I just hope he'll do it…but knowing him, he would never let anything happen to me, and if he stops this duel, I'm dead for sure. But…I don't; care what happens to me, they have to be stopped!'   
  
"Kaiba, you must do something! Stop this duel now before they get killed! You must help them!" Tea shouted to Seto. He turned his gaze from the duel to her and looked at her with sad eyes. He would always try his best to do what she wanted him to do, but this time he couldn't. No! He would be responsible for her death, he swore he would protect her, and he was going to do just that! But he didn't want her to feel so hopeless, there just ha to be something he could do to help her friends as well as her. 'But what?!' Seto asked.  
  
"There isn't anything we can do, Tea. If we interfere, then you will…" Mokuba couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to believe that she would leave him and is brother. He felt the same towards her like his brother, she was like a sister.   
  
"I don't care what happens to me, I just want them to be safe!" Tea told him.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Gardner, there is no point in doing anything so rash," Seto said, and said no more. He better think of something quick or this people were going to lose their lives.  
  
He tried to think hard, but his thoughts were soon cut off when he heard a noise. Tea and the Kaiba brothers turned their heads to see who had just arrived. To their surprise it was Mai, Tristan, Duke, and a short female, who Tea presumed to be Serenity. The people in the car quickly got out and ran toward the brothers.   
  
"Hey what's going on? Why is Joseph dueling Yugi?" Mai said.  
  
"Huh, my brother?" Serenity asked, wondering what was going on. Only a little longer and she could remove the band aids around her face. No one answered Mai's question, and Seto didn't want to. He had to figure out a way to save them all. 'I could save Tea by knocking out the guy, but he might press the button before I can get to him. If only I can get rid of that bomb! Wait, that's it! I need to get rid of the bomb and if I can't do it on land then it'll have to be done on air,' Seto thought as he quickly press a button that was on his collar. 'I hope this works.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura could not believe what he was seeing. He didn't care that Yugi and Joey were dueling, he only cared for the fact that Tea was truly in danger! How could Malik have possibly been thinking when placing that huge thing on top of her?! 'He is going to be murdered brutally, I swear it!' he thought as he ran to where he knew Malik was. Of course Bakura was smart enough to ask where Malik will be during the tournament, and lucky enough that Malik told him.   
  
Bakura ran as quickly as he could until he found the place he was looking for. Sure he could have gone and tried to save Tea, but that would be a big risk. It was smarter o just go to the source. When he entered the port, he could see Malik not to far from him. Walking quietly and swiftly, he got onto the boat the Malik was on. Slowly now, he crept up to him and when he was very close to him, he grabbed a dagger, one that he had for quite a while now. He thought it was best to keep a weapon with him at times.  
  
"I thought you said no harm will come to the girl, Malik," Bakura said harshly. Malik jumped a little, but it wasn't noticed by Bakura. Malik could never understand why the boy made him have a bit of fear. But right now wasn't the time to think about it. Malik slowly turned around to face him and looked at him with a small smirk.  
  
"But she isn't hurt, now is she?" he said.  
  
"But she will be if that thing falls on her! No, she won't be hurt, she'll be killed! I swear Malik I'm going to kill you for putting her in such danger!" Bakura held the dagger tightly and pointed it at the blonde boy. Malik just looked on, not really worried, but still had a bit of it.  
  
"Her friends would not be foolish enough to get her killed. You have nothing to worry about," Malik countered.  
  
"It doesn't matter! I just don't like the fact that you have put her in harms way! Anything could happen! I swear I won't let this go unpunished, she must never be put in danger, not as long as I live!" Bakura countered back. His eyes showed total hatred, and it was actually scaring Malik. Yami Malik, who was watching everything, couldn't help but feel like he had seen Bakura this way before. Feeling hatred toward someone that was not him, but someone who had taken something from Bakura…or was it someone?  
  
"Well, I can't do anything now…" Malik stopped in mid sentence when he was seeing what was happening through Joeys eyes. Tea had been freed. That stupid Kaiba managed to save her, and the duel between Joey and Yugi wasn't looking to good.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked as he raised a brow.  
  
"You won't have to worry about Tea, she safe now," Malik told the white hair boy. Bakura looked confused, but he believed what he said. Looking at the dagger he was holding, he decided to put it away. He didn't know why he was so angry, yes it was because Tea was in danger, but he was angrier than he has ever felt before. Maybe it was because he was afraid…afraid of losing her again. That had to it.  
  
"Whatever," Bakura simply said as he walked away, "I'll meet you at the finals."   
  
'That's all he can say after the way he acted? What's wrong with him?' Malik wondered, wishing that his other half had an answer.  
  
'My guess…he probably cares way to much for that girl,' Y. Malik responded.  
  
'Probably,' Malik said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, so this is the airship the finals will take place in?" Tea asked Seto as she looked up to see how high the blimp was. After the ordeal with Joey and Yugi's duel, Tea decided she would go with Kaiba and see where the finals would be held at. As she looked at the huge airship, she couldn't stop thinking about what happen not to long ago. When she was strapped in the chair, she felt really hopeless and helpless. But she was thankful that she has a friends like Seto, who would destroy a helicopter just to save her. She was going to have to repay Seto big time, but later, right now she was preoccupied with other matters. Well, at least Joey and Yugi were okay after the duel. Joey and Yugi did get dragged into the water, but Joey saved Yugi, while Joey's sister, Serenity, saved Joey. All ended well, but there was still fear among the group. What will Malik do next and when will he strike?  
  
"Are you alright, Tea?" Seto asked as he starred worriedly at her. Tea just smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," she told him, "anyway, when will the finals begin?"  
  
"One more hour and the finalists will have to make there way here," he answered.  
  
"Okay," was all she said as she walked away, where? Anywhere, she just needed to think. Seto didn't follow, he knew she wanted to be alone.  
  
One hour later, Tea had arrived back at the place where the huge blimp was at. Upon arriving she saw Yugi and her other friends all there. She walked up to them and greeted them. She had asked if all the finalists were there, but it seemed four was missing.   
  
"I wonder who else managed to get six locator cards," Joey said as he admired his.  
  
"Who cares, I just want to duel and get this over with," Mai said, looking quite bored.  
  
"I wonder when Malik will arrive," Yugi had an angry look when he said that name, he could never forgive Malik for he what he has done.  
  
Tea looked at him with worry, she really hoped that no one will get hurt during the finals. Malik was really becoming a big problem, and he had to be stopped. 'I hope Malik won't come, but that time that I was there in the dark room…something didn't feel right, the Malik I saw, I think…no…I know that wasn't him, but then who is Malik?' Tea saw images flash before her, images of a person that she seen only in her dream, that face had finally become clear, but she had no clue who it was. But maybe she did, 'could it be…'   
  
"Tea? Tea?!" Tea snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yugi who had a worried look.  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" Tea asked, pushing her thoughts away.  
  
"I said that three other finalists have arrived, and Malik is one of them," he told her.  
  
"Oh, I see," she said as she looked at the other finalists. She was surprised when she saw Bakura and Namu. How was it possible that Bakura was one of the finalists when he was in the hospital? How in the world did he manage to get six locator cards so soon? And Namu, didn't he say he wasn't good at dueling? 'Odd simply odd,' she thought.  
  
"Listen up, will all of the finalists please proceed into the ship. You will all be directed to your rooms and will have further instructions later," a person that works for Kaiba said. Everyone looked around wondering where the eighth finalist was. But Kaiba told them not to worry about and get I the blimp. Yugi and the other finalists went in, but when Tristan, Duke, Serenity tried to enter, they were stopped by one of the employees of Seto.  
  
"I'm sorry but only finalist may enter the airship," he told them.  
  
"Oh come on, but we want to see the duels, especially Serenity, she wants to see her brother duel," Tristan said as he pointed to the girl behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you enter," he said again and Duke and Tristan began to complain. Tea watched them and walked slowly to Kaiba.  
  
"Will you please let them go inside, they really want to be there for their friends," she told him. Seto sighed, he didn't really want to, but it really didn't matter.   
  
"Just let them go," Kaiba yelled to hi employee. He nodded his head and let the people go inside. Tea smiled and followed them, glad that Seto agreed.   
  
"Sir, what about the eighth duelist, should we wait for them?" employee asked Seto.  
  
"No, we're leaving now, if they didn't bother to show up in time then I don't care if they're here or not," Seto told him and, with his brother proceeded into the ship.  
  
The worker prepared the ship so it was ready to go, but soon stopped when he saw someone coming. It was the final duelist, so he waited for her and when she was inside he closed the airship and everything was ready to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea looked at the sleeping Bakura. He was in bad shape, but he was going to be alright. The duel that he was in really took a lot out of him. It was between him and Yami, and of course, Yami had won. But he would have definitely have lost if it wasn't for that god card he has.   
  
"Poor Bakura, he didn't even want to be a part of this, but that spirit, it controlled him. That spirit…" Tea felt scared, the spirit they discovered was one that they had met before. But all this time, Tea believed it was a dream. She didn't want to believe anything else, but it was all true. The spirit was the one who had kissed her, who embraced her…who made her feel so different. And seeing him, it impacted her greatly. Image after image, Tea saw so many things, but, of course, none seemed to make sense.   
  
"He knew, he probably knew what they meant…but Yami destroyed him, didn't he?" Tea sighed, the Millennium Ring that Bakura had was gone, and that would mean so was the spirit. Tea sighed again, somehow, she felt that she was close to knowing, but now her chances seem slim.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and the fake Malik were finished dueling. Joey had won the duel and soon the gang had figured out who the real Malik was. All along it had been Namu, who was having a very hard time controlling himself. His other half was trying to take over, over and because Rashid, the one they believed was Malik, was no longer awake, he could not stop it. He held on to his head as if it were in pain. He couldn't control Yami Malik.  
  
'Enough is enough, I will take over from here! Malik it's now my turn!' Y. Malik yelled as he soon completely took over the body of Malik. Yugi and the gang saw the difference in him and wondered what was going to happen next, but only time will tell.   
  
Tea gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her head. She felt dizzy and was breathing hard. 'What is going on out there?' she wondered. She closed her eyes tightly wishing it would take away what she felt. But nothing helped, and she fell off the chair she was sitting on. Trying so hard to bare the pain, but soon it was gone, and she was left there confused and breathless. Tea took a deep breath, and knew that something had happened. Slowly, she drifted out of reality, her illness coming.   
  
"It will finally be clear…everything will finally be known…" That's all she knew before sleep took over.  
  
*Finally I am done. Two more chapters to go, and hopefully they'll be up soon, who knows. Anyway hoped you enjoy it. The next chapter should be better, hopefully, and people will remember things! So I think you will like it. Anyway, bye! 


	9. The Past Dream

*Finally, I'm done this chapter. It took so long to finish it! Anyway, must wan you all, it gets confusing. I had such a hard time wording it all! Hopefully you'll understand. Anyway, read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Chapter 9~ The Past Dream  
  
"Tea! Tea!!" Yugi called out to the unconscious girl. He was worried, wondering what could have happened to her, why did she faint? "Tea!!" he tried again, this time she stirred a bit and soon her began to open.   
  
"Yu…gi," she whispered as she tried to remember where she was. Quickly, she sat up remembering what happened, her illness, it took over didn't it? 'Odd, I feel alright, but I didn't take my medicine…oh well, no point in thinking about it,' she thought and then heard Yugi talking to her.  
  
"Tea, are you aright? What happened?" the concern was evident in his voice. Tea thought for a moment, what could she possibly tell him.  
  
"I don't remember, but don't worry about it, Yugi, I'm okay now," she told him, hoping he won't ask anymore. He didn't look convinced but he let it go.   
  
"Okay, Tea, well, I just wanted to check on you and Bakura. So how's he doing?" He asked.  
  
"Fine I guess, but he hasn't woken up since your duel," she answered.   
  
"I see, well…um we should get to the other room, they're about to announce the next duel," Yugi told her.  
  
"Who won the last duel?" Tea asked hoping it was Joey.  
  
"Joey did! He did a great job!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
"That's great," she said happy for Joey. She got up and looked at Yugi smiling. He smiled back and soon they both left the room and into the next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Namu was Malik…I can't believe he deceived us that way, becoming friends, then trying to hurt us. But why am I not angry?' Tea thought as she looked at her friends. Yugi had told her everything that happened during the duel between Joey and the one now known as Rashid. Now they were waiting for the real Malik to come so the new players can duel. They were all chatting, and she could hear them talking about Malik. They worried about what things Malik could possibly do. They knew he would use any means to get the power of the pharaoh, and they wondered if this tournament should be continued. Of course, Yugi believed it should, since he must stop Malik.   
  
'Malik is going to hurt anybody that gets in his way…but maybe there is a way to stop him before anyone gets hurt. I wish I could do something,' she felt helpless in all this, she couldn't do anything for her friends and she only wished she could.   
  
"Tea?" Tea turned her head to be faced with Seto. He had a worried look, and she felt bad, because she knew it was because of her. He worries too much about her, and she wished that he didn't all the time.  
  
"Seto, I'm scared," she said to him before he could ask anything. She knew him well enough to know that he would ask about her feelings or well being.  
  
"About what?" he said as he looked over to her friends who were oblivious to the fact he was talking to Tea.  
  
"About this tournament. I'm afraid of what Malik will do, I'm afraid of my friends getting hurt. I don't want anything to happen, and I just hate the fact that I can't do anything! I hate it," she whispered at the end, and she looked down to the floor, tears beginning to form and her body shaking. Seto looked on, feeling horrible. He didn't like seeing her like this. He was going to say something, but was stopped by Joey.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her, you jerk!" Joey and the others were looking at Tea and Seto, thinking that Kaiba had upset Tea.  
  
"I didn't do anything, so back off, Wheeler," Kaiba said quite angry at the fact Joey would think that he would upset Tea. He would never do such a thing.  
  
"Then why is she crying?!" Joey countered.  
  
"Joey, he didn't do anything! I'm not crying, I was laughing," Tea spoke. She raised her head and, with the tears gone, had a smile on her face. Of course, it was a force smile.   
  
"Laughing? Since when did Kaiba make people laugh?" Joey pondered. Everyone just shrugged and left the matter alone. They began talking to one another again.  
  
Seto looked to Joey and just shook his head as he walked away toward Mokuba. Joey looked on in confusion and soon shrugged it off. Tea looked at him, then at Seto, she now wished that this whole tournament was over, and she hoped that Yami will succeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea and her friends were gathered around the lifeless Mai in her room. She was lifeless since Malik had trapped her soul in the shadow realm. The battle after Joey's, was Malik versus Mai. Unfortunately, Mai lost, not only the duel, but her soul. Tea wasn't there to watch, since she was taking care of Bakura, wanting to be there in case he woke. Mai hasn't awakened since, and right after her duel it was Seto versus Isis. Tea was happy for Seto, but she couldn't show it, especially when everything has been so chaotic.   
  
Tea looked at Mai for a moment, then turned to look at her friends. All of them were staring at Isis, who had just told them about her brother. Malik really wasn't cruel and evil, it was just that he lived a bad life in the past. Joey didn't think it was an excuse, and neither did any of the others, except Tea. Tea was known for her kindness and good heart, and she believed in second chances. Malik, after all this, will deserve one, like everyone else. Besides, it really did seem that his past life could drive him into acting the way he does. Also, the wasn't having a Millennium Item another reason for the way he acts. Wasn't it just like Bakura and the spirit of the ring. So it couldn't be entirely his fault.   
  
"I know what my brother has done is unforgivable, but all I wish is to have him back to the way he was before. I want to take care of him and make sure he lives a better life. I just hope that you can deliver him from the evil that possesses him, Yugi," Isis pleaded.  
  
"I'll try my best," Yugi told her. She smiled at him, and felt that he would succeed in the task. She looked at him and the others and then took off her Millennium Necklace, handing it to Yugi.  
  
"I have no more use for it, and I feel you should have it. Take care of it," she told him. Once he had it in his hands she walked away and out of the room. Tea wondered if she knew what might happen in the future, she just had to know. Quickly she stood up and walked out the room.   
  
"Isis, wait!" she called out. The young Egyptian stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"Tea, is it?" Isis asked, making sure she knew her name.  
  
"Yeah it is. Um…sorry for bothering you, but I needed to know something," said Tea, looking serious.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I need to know if Yugi, or rather Yami, will succeed in defeating Malik. Do you know?" she asked.  
  
"I am not certain, for I could not see into that future. I tried, but I could not. However, I don't need the necklace to know, for I have a feeling that Yami will win. Have faith, and I'm sure he will," she answered, then had a question of her own, "May I ask you something as well?"  
  
"Yeah," Tea nodded, wondering what she wanted to know.  
  
"I tried to look into your past, and even your future, but it was unclear. You had a past self, it was during Yami's time, but all I saw was your past self standing near a lake, just staring at it. When I looked into your future, it was the same, except that you were wearing modern day clothes. Do you have any idea what it could mean? Do you hide something from you're friends?" she told Tea, who looked confused.   
  
"I don't know what it might mean, but why did you check my past and future?" she asked.  
  
"There was something about you when I met you…I felt something strange, but I'm sure it was nothing," she answered.  
  
"I see, well, to answered the second question, I'm not hiding anything from my friends," she lied. Isis believed her and smiled.  
  
"I see, well, I best be going, goodbye, Tea," she said as she walked away. Tea just watched her, and for moment she heard a voice, saying one word, 'Hikari.' Tea eyes widened as she looked around to see if someone was there, but the hall was empty. 'A lake…what lake could she be talking about?' she wondered, completely ignoring the voice she heard.   
  
'It doesn't matter now! There are other things to worry about!' a voice said, making her gasp and again looking around the hall. No one was there, and the voice was different from the one before. She heard this voice before.  
  
"Who are you? She asked.  
  
'The true Malik and it's now time that I got my body back. Of course, I'm going to need your help,' Malik told her.  
  
'What? But how are you in my head? Get out! Get out!!' Tea said in her head.  
  
'I will, just be patient. I still had a bit of your mind in my control, but if you want me out then do as I say!' he said.  
  
'No, I won't! Just get out! Now!' Tea didn't want anybody in her mind, not when she keeps every secret in there.  
  
'Then I guess I'll have to take full control!' Malik didn't lie as he tried to consume her total mind. Tea held on to her head, trying to fight him, but she couldn't, he won over.  
  
'Stop, please, stop!' was the last thing she said as darkness took over. Malik merely chuckled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Tea placed the Millennium Ring beside Bakura, he immediately opened his eyes. He looked up at her and the next thing he knew she was falling. Quickly he sat up and catched her in his arms. He held her wondering what the hell was happening.   
  
'She'll be alright,' Malik told him.  
  
"You! What the hell did you do to her?" Bakura asked angrily.  
  
'I merely took over her mind. I needed her to help me get to you, that's all,' he answered.  
  
"What the hell do you want then?"   
  
'The spirit that resides in the Millennium Rod has taken over my body, and I want it back. All you have to do is duel him and I will have it. Unless…you want to hare the ring with me,' he smirked, knowing the spirit won't want that. Bakura looked at him with anger then sighed, knowing he wasn't about to share the ring.   
  
"Fine let's go find him," Bakura said as he stood up carrying Tea. He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her underneath the bed sheets. Malik just watched.  
  
'You really care for this girl don't you?' he asked.  
  
"Yes," was all Bakura said.  
  
'Why?' another question from Malik.  
  
"That's not your concern,' Bakura simply told him, " Now let's go!"  
  
'Fine,' Malik agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea was running quickly to Yugi's room. She needed to tell him that Bakura was gone. She didn't even know how she ended up in his room anyway, but right now that wasn't really her concern. Something could have happened to Bakura and she was worried. She couldn't think of anything else but that.  
  
Upon seeing the room to Yugi's room she ran a bit faster. When she reached it, she began knocking at his door. She even called out his name hoping that he would wake up. After banging on the door for two minutes, Yugi finally opened the door. He was confused and looked at Tea with worry.  
  
"Tea, it's really late, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's Bakura, Yugi, he's gone! I was in his room and he was there!" she told him in quite a hurry.  
  
"Malik!" was Yugi conclusion.   
  
"You think?" she looked at him with more worry I her eyes.  
  
"It has to be him! Come on, we'll look for him together," Yugi told her as he began to run, Tea right behind him.  
  
The two look everywhere except at the duel arena. The was going to be the last place they were going to look. And when they didn't find Bakura inside the blimp, it only meant that he was outside. Tea and Yugi were tired but they weren't going to give up now.  
  
As the two ran to get to the door that led to outside, they were stopped by Seto. He was right at the end of the hall, looking at them, wondering what they were doing at this hour.  
  
"What are you doing out of your rooms?" he asked in his usual voice.  
  
"Seto, Bakura's missing! We've been looking everywhere for him. Right now we were headed toward the duel arena, that's the only place we haven't checked," she said truthfully. Yugi looked at her confused again. 'Since when did she call him by his first name?' he thought.   
  
"I see, well, I'll go with you, just in case something might happen," he said. He didn't think Yugi would be able to protect Tea if something did happen.  
  
"Um…you don't think we can handle it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No," Kaiba said simply. Tea just ignored that and walked on, Seto and Yugi behind her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea, Seto, and Yugi were surprised to see that the shadow realm was covering the duel arena. But they knew that this meant Bakura was here, and probably with Malik.   
  
"Do you think Bakura is okay?" Tea asked, now more worried than before.  
  
"I don't know, I hope he is," Yugi said.   
  
"How dare they use my arena for their purposes. They have no authorization, I swear, I'll disqualify Malik for this!" Seto said, making Tea and Yugi sigh. Of all things, that was his only concern?  
  
"You can't do that, he needs to be in this tournament so I can beat him. The fate of the world depends on it," Yugi told him. Seto just 'humph' and looked away.  
  
"What should we do now, though?" Tea asked them. Yugi turned to look at her then he changed into Yami.  
  
"I will go in and check if Bakura is alright," Yami answered her.  
  
"I'll go with you," Tea told him.  
  
"No, it's better if you stay here. I can handle this," Yami said.  
  
"But, Yami…" Tea knew when Yugi had changed to Yami, she could always tell somehow. Seto just wondered why she called him that.  
  
"Please, Tea, stay here with Kaiba, I'm sure he'll keep you save," he said. 'If not, I'll make sure to hurt him afterwards,' he thought.   
  
"But I want to help," she argued.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Yami ended the conversation with that and began to walk into the darkness. When he was out of sight, Tea's eyes began to form tears. Seto looked at her, and felt saddened by the sight. He was going to say something, but she cut him off.  
  
"I hate this…I can never do anything to help! All I can do is watch…watch as my friends are battling to save this world. Watch as they may be put in severe danger and I can't do anything. I would only get in the way and I hate that. I hate it!" Tea's tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know why she wanted to help so bad, something inside just told her to help but how could she?   
  
"Tea, sometimes it's best to stay out of things. I know it's hard for you, but you'll see everything will turn out fine," he comforted.   
  
"Seto, this may sound crazy, but I think I can help, and helping…it may…it may help me too. I don't why, but this feeling inside me, tells me that if I go in the shadow realm, all the questions I have will finally be answered," she said, now concluding why she wanted to help so much.  
  
"You mean the questions about your dream?" Seto asked, really hoping that was it.  
  
"Yes, but, I don't think it's the shadow realm that has the answers, it something else, and I will find out. Are you with me?" she asked Seto, and he nodded. She nodded at him and soon took off into the darkness, Seto right behind her.  
  
As Tea ran deep in the shadow realm she saw Yami, Bakura, and Malik ahead of her. "Yami!" she called out to him. When he turned around he was shocked to see her.  
  
"Tea what are you doing here?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I had to come, there were things I just need to know, and I'm not leaving, Yami," she told him.  
  
"But…" Yami was cut off by the sound of Seto voice.  
  
"Tea!" Seto called out as he was seen running toward Yami and Tea. Tea turned around to look at him, but as he got closer, Tea heard a voice again, saying, 'The final key has arrived…' Tea eyes widened, for the next thing she knew a flash of light came and she screamed loudly. All four males just looked at her and were confused.  
  
"What is this light?" Y. Malik yelled. But no one knew.  
  
"Tea!" Bakura yelled, worried that something was going to happen to her. He quickly ran toward her, Yami and Seto doing the same, but as they ran, the light devoured them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami, Seto, Bakura and Malik opened their eyes at the same time and they slowly sat up. Each one looked at each other and wondered what the hell happened.  
  
"Where are we?" Seto asked as he looked around. There was nothing but total darkness, but they knew that this wasn't the shadow realm, there wasn't that feeling of fear that the shadow realm usually had.   
  
"That's something I would like to know," Yami said, looking around as well, but of course, there was nothing to see.  
  
"It's a place that I go to when I escape reality. As I shut my eyes, and deeply sleep, I end up in a dream, followed by this dark abyss," the four males turn to see Tea standing near a door. She looked at them with eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Tea?" Yami looked at her confused.  
  
"This I my mind, a place where I keep the dream hidden," Tea's tears began to fall.   
  
"Tea…" Seto wanted to go to her but he couldn't get himself to move.  
  
"A place that holds my answers. The final key is finally here, now the door can be opened," her eyes, they all noticed, seemed different now.  
  
"Tea, what are you talking about?" Bakura asked as he walked up to her.   
  
"Five keys to one door, all of you are the keys, and so am I," Tea turned around, looking at the door, "Malik has finally come. He was the last."  
  
"Me? Why?" Malik looked at the girl as if she was crazy.  
  
"Because you came last. I met Seto, Yugi, Bakura, and then you. And now that everyone is here, the door can be opened," Tea touched the door and could hear every lock unlocking.   
  
"Wait, you don't know what's behind the door. It could be dangerous!" Yami yelled out.  
  
"I don't care, the answers are behind this door. Finally, I will know who are those people. I will know why all of you are connected to this one dream. I will now know who is Anzu…and at last, who the arrow was meant for." Tea told them, her eyes shifting to normal then different again.  
  
Yami wanted to stop her from opening the door, but he couldn't. In a way he wanted to know what was behind the door, to know what Tea has been talking about.  
  
"It must be really important," Yami gasped as he looked to his side. There beside him was Yugi.  
  
"Yugi? But how are you here? And how do you have a solid body?" Yami asked. It was true, Yugi wasn't transparent as he would normally be when he was in the puzzle.  
  
"I'm not too sure, but that's not important right now," Yugi answered.  
  
"I agree with him," this time Y. Bakura gasped, looking to his side. Right beside him was Bakura.  
  
"You're here too?" Y. Bakura said, not sounding to pleased.  
  
"Not only him," Y. Malik turned around to be faced with Malik.  
  
"How the hell did you end up here too?" Y. Malik asked.  
  
"Like I would know," Malik said rudely. Y. Malik would have said something but Seto cut him off.  
  
"Enough of this, it doesn't matter how they got here. Look, the door is opening," everyone turned to watch as the door slowly began to open.   
  
Slowly, it opened and light could be seen from the gap. Tea moved back a bit and stared in awe, as did the others. When the door fully opened, the light coming form the other side was blinding, so they all covered their eyes for a moment, until the light died down. When it did, they all looked, and no one could believe what happened next.   
  
Something was coming toward Tea. It was coming fast and Tea could hear voices coming from the other side of the door. She could hear someone screaming the name that she didn't know, "Anzu!!" The person screaming it sounded horrified.   
  
She looked at the object coming nearer, and could finally see what it was. It was the arrow, and it was coming straight at her. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear, so were all the others. Before anyone knew, the arrow finally came into contact, piercing Tea right through the chest. Everyone that was there was in shock, even both Maliks.  
  
Tea stood there and didn't blink, but there were tears that flowed down her cheeks. After what seemed hours, she finally blinked and soon was falling backwards. Bakura, being the one who cared terribly about her, ran as quickly as he could to catch her. The scene that he just witnessed, it was so familiar. It was in his dream.  
  
"Tea!!!!" Y. Bakura yelled, he couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he was losing her, losing the one that he knew was Anzu, the one he loves, again.  
  
Before Tea hit the floor, Y. Bakura caught her and gently laid her down. He looked at her and was amazed to see that she was smiling. Seto and the others ran to where the two were.  
  
"So…" Tea began to speak, "the arrow…it was meant for me." She was happy that one question was finally answered, even if it meant that she was going to get killed.   
  
No one knew what to say, Y. Bakura, Y. Malik, Yami, and Seto somehow knew that it was, like they had seen this all before. But really, it wasn't entirely true, and they soon found out. Something was coming out of Tea, almost like a ghost. When it was out, everyone was shocked to see another Tea.  
  
"An…zu?" Bakura wondered, as he stared at the ghost like Tea. She nodded, saying it was true.  
  
"Yes, Baku-chan, it's me," Anzu told him. Everyone just stared confusedly, even Tea, who slowly stood up, the arrow gone from her chest. She looked at her double and saw the arrow stuck on her. She understood now.  
  
"You're Anzu? And the arrow was for you? But why? Why is it that I am dreaming about you, and, I assume, your life?" Tea asked.  
  
"Because I am a part of you. The dream you have is my past, your past. You are my reincarnation, but you have been giving the soul of Anzu. You are Tea, but you are also Anzu. However, you are still your own person, but just with a soul that lived so long ago," Anzu explained, "even Seto Kaiba is a reincarnation. Of my past friend, who was also known as Seto."  
  
"What?" Seto looked baffled.  
  
"But I don't understand why are they reincarnated with their past's souls and we're not?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's simple, but first, it's best that we all know and remember what happened 5000 yeas ago. All that will be shown, is my life, for this is my mind, and it will show what I have seen. Through the door, all my memories lie, there you will seek the answers you long to know," she pointed at the door.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and began to walk inside. Tea slowly took her time, for she knew that when she entered, she will know what the dream means. But of course, it already did, the dream was her memories, behind this door was all that was hidden. Everything was finally going to be clear, she was going to know who she was. But she felt that she already knew, she was Tea and also Anzu. She had Anzu's soul, and the reason for the dream was because she wanted to remember. Anzu wanted to remember everything, and when that happened, all will be over, but will Tea be the same?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everybody walked out the door silently. All they saw seemed to have hit them hard. Tea was crying, for everything she saw, she remembered. It wasn't something she expected, it wasn't what she wanted to see. 'Yasuo…he was only a child…Yami, how could he?' she thought. Yami looked the most distraught, he couldn't believe what he had done. Y. Bakura, Y. Malik, and Seto looked upset as they remembered everything.   
  
Tea looked at everyone and wanted to say something, but she couldn't, she didn't have the will to speak. Her heart ached as she remembered everything, at first when she was watching it all, it didn't seem so bad, and her memories were coming back to her as she watched it. She remembered how she met Bakura, how she fell in love with him, fought with Malik, enjoyed talking to Seto, and everything else. Everything, right to her death. The ending was just horrible. But this is what she wanted to know wasn't it? She wanted to know what the dream meant, and she finally knew. It was her past…that's all, the dream didn't really have a meaning, but it haunted her because it could not be forgotten, not when it was deep in her mind.   
  
Bakura looked at Tea, wanting to comfort her but couldn't. Now that she knew, would she want to be with him. After everything, he really thought she would. But then again, who really knew. But he knew that, after all these, ears, he still loves Anzu, and since Tea is the reincarnation, he loves her. His love never died.  
  
"Nothing can change on what happened in the past. But we've been given second chances. To learn from our mistakes," Anzu spoke, looking over to Yami, "and to live how we wanted to."  
  
"I hope you're right," Yami said.  
  
"It's time you all went back. Think about everything, but don't worry so much," Anzu told them as one by one they disappeared. Except Tea who Anzu needed to talk to. "I need to ask you something Tea."  
  
"What is it," she asked looking at her double.  
  
"Do you think you love Bakura?" she asked.  
  
"No," Anzu looked at her confused. She thought Tea would, because after remembering everything, wouldn't she still love him. "I know I love him."  
  
"I see," Anzu smile, and so do Tea. Tea now knew that the dream really did have a meaning, it was to get her back to the one she loved, and to give a second chance to live with him in a better life. Tea searched deep in her heart, and found out that love for Bakura was in there, after so many years, she still loved him.  
  
"I didn't think I could just fall in love so suddenly, but I guess it was just meant to be," Tea told her.  
  
"But…" Anzu frowned, making Tea curious.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Tea, there is still the problem that Bakura is only a spirit. You must understand that you can't really be with him, not when he has to share the body with his other half. Bakura may do anything to just be with you, even take away a life that's not his. He may never want to let the original Bakura take control. Tea, you must decide whether you want to take away a life and be with the one you love, or let Bakura live his life and be heart broken," Anzu explained.   
  
"But can't Bakura switch at times?" Tea asked.  
  
"That would be quite a complicated life, wouldn't it be? Tea, what if Bakura doesn't want it that way, then what?" Anzu told her, "it's a hard decision, but listen to what your heart says. I will also help you, I will be there, don't worry."  
  
"But after all of this, after remembering everything, I now can't be with him?" Tea looked to the ground. She knew what she had to do. It was unfair how life was, she hated it.  
  
"You should go back now, everyone is calling to you. Wake up now, and don't worry," Anzu said as Tea slowly began to fade.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tea! Tea, wake up!" Yugi called as he shook the sleeping girl. Tea stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes, looking at the people who were staring at her.  
  
"Was it all a dream?" she asked as she stood up.  
  
"No, it was all real," Bakura answered.  
  
"I see, yeah, it has to be, I remember everything as if I were actually Anzu," she said.  
  
"As do we all," Seto told her. Everything became quiet after that, but soon they all thought it was best to go back to their own rooms and sleep. Malik, who had taken back control of his body, left first. His yami actually let him in control, for he needed time to think. Seto left after, saying goodnight to Tea. Yugi was last to leave. Yami was in the puzzle, he was very upset and depressed, he still couldn't believe what he had done. Tea and Bakura stayed behind, Bkaura telling her that he needed to talk to her.  
  
"Tea?" he began, she looked at him telling him she was listening, "I want you to know, that I love you. You may not be Anzu, but you are to me. She may be dead, but she lives in you, you are the one that I have been waiting to meet again after 5000 years. Like the words you said to me, '…maybe someday we will meet again…in another life…' I believed that, and it has come true. We can finally be together again, live like we always wanted." Bakura embraced he as he finished what he said. He held her, afraid to let go, and soon he kissed her. Tears once again filled her eyes, for her heart ached on what she had to do.   
  
When the kiss ended, Bakura looked at Tea confused. Why was she crying?   
  
"I can't…" Tea spoke, making Bakura wonder what she was talking about.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I can't…be…with you," she whispered as she sobbed.  
  
"W-what? But why?" he felt like his heart broke when he heard that. Tea explained to him why, through sobs, why it wouldn't work. She had chosen to let the original Bakura have what he deserved, a life of his own, even if it would leave her crushed. "But I won't let him have control either way! I've waited so long, Tea waited so long to be with you! Please, don't do this…"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Baku-chan, but please, let Bakura have his life back, please, do that for me…but I just wish it wasn't like this, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said getting out of his embrace and running off. He just watched and felt like everything was jus wrong. Life wasn't fair, after so many years, he was still left alone, to mourn the love he had lost then and now.  
  
*Confused? I don't know whether you people even understood that. Let's see if I can put it simpler…um, well, all that happened was that the guys and Tea had entered her mind (weird I know) and then that door that was in previous chapters, opened and there was the arrow hitting poor Tea. After that, Anzu was revealed, being, what is now known as, Tea's soul. Anyway, they enter the other side of the door and they finally have their memories back, they as in, Tea, Y. Bakura, Seto, Y. Malik, and Yami. Yugi and the other lights, just saw what happened and that's about it. The dream is the past, which is everything that happens in 'You and I…Eternity' and that's practically what they see behind the door. Once they saw everything, they went back to reality. And, me being mean, decided that Tea will not be able to be with Bakura since that is not his body…but, don't you all worry, everything will turn out alright. And if you're wondering about why Tea and Seto have their past's souls and not the others, it will be explained next chapter.   
  
Get it? Just remember that Tea is Anzu, but not really, and Seto is (past)Seto, but not really…they just have their past souls, and have theirs memories back…yeah…I'm confusing myself…crap…uh…well just ask any question and I'll try me best to answer. Okay? Okay! Anywho, one more chapter to go… 


	10. You and I Forever

*Yes people, this is it! The last chapter! I know that I took a very long time to get this out, and I apologize. I had a lot of work ever since I began my new semester, and I doubt it will get lighter. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and I just hope that you enjoyed reading this story, and hopefully the next one. I hope the next story is better than this one, but I doubt it will be better than the first. Hmm…what else, ahh yes, I apologize for those people that didn't have a clue what happened in the past. It is my fault for not saying at the beginning of the story that you should have read "You and I…Eternity." So again, I apologize. I didn't think it was necessary but I was wrong. Well, enough of me babbling, I hope you read and enjoy the last chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh! or the song "Loneliness knows me by Name" by Westlife.  
  
Chapter 10~ You and I…Forever  
  
Looking at the stars from the window of her room in the blimp, listening to the radio, Tea sat silently on the bed. She was deep in thought and felt pain in her heart. The last duel was going to take place soon, and she didn't know whether she could go out of the room. She hadn't left to see any other duels, not even Seto's. But he didn't blame her. There was just too much to think about, also…she didn't know if she could face Bakura or anyone else, for that matter… everything just seemed to be going wrong and unfair. After so many years, she finally knew what her dream meant, and now that she knew, she wished she didn't. It was heartbreaking to see it, to see how it ended. But it wasn't all horrible, there were good moments, yet, the pain that she felt at the end was not something she liked. How could Yami be so…so cruel?!  
  
"But was it really him? He was so different back then, the way he acted, those eyes…it was like he was a totally different person. Completely different from now," she told herself, not wanting to believe that Yami was really evil.  
  
The last time she left her room was to see how thing were going. She saw Yami looking out the window and sulking. He was so depressed and he seemed to really have regretted everything that he has done. Tea felt…sorry for him, even if he really didn't deserve it. Tea knew that this was going to affect him in his dueling skills and he needed to win this tournament to save this world. The only thing Tea could think of doing was something she regretted. But was there any other way?  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
After watching Yami sulking for a minute, Tea decided that she had to do something or Yami would definitely lose concentration in his duels. The only thing she could come up with was to get the only person that could help…Bakura. She knew, after he had used it many times, that he was capable of erasing people's minds. She figured it out since she knew that she could have no other dream but the only one she has had for so many years. So really all those times that she thought she was with Bakura was all true. He just managed to make her forget, he was capable of doing that. So that was her plan, she needed Bakura to erase Yami's mind.   
  
But how could she just go to him and ask him of that? After all that's happened. She abruptly stopped and thought deeply upon that. Could she ask Bakura for a favour after she said she couldn't be with him. That would be a terrible thing to do, but…the world depended on it. Yami had to win, no matter what! But…  
  
"I can't do it. I can't ask him to do it. Especially when I know he hates Yami so much, and what would he care if the world was taken over by darkness…I can't ask him…" Tea said to herself, but unknown to her someone was behind her.  
  
"Ask who what?" Tea was startled and quickly turned around to be faced with Bakura.   
  
"Bakura…" she was speechless, what could she tell him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Anzu?" he asked, his eyes were filled with worry.   
  
"Tea…please, call me Tea," she told him.  
  
"Sorry, Tea," he said before continuing, "so what's troubling you?"  
  
Tea looked at Bakura for the longest time, and couldn't help but fall trapped in his eyes, the eyes she missed so much. After a moment or two, she decided that she would ask him. "Bakura, would you do…a favour…for me?"  
  
"Of course I would, I'd do anything," he truthfully told her. Tea looked away from him for a moment then told him what she needed him to do. Bakura only smiled at her and left. She didn't know whether he agreed to it or not, but she regretted asking. Does he think maybe, she cares more about her friends than him?  
  
*~*End F.B.*~*  
  
About an hour after that encounter, the beginning of another problem had begun. Some child named Noah was responsible for the problem, but Tea could care less about him. She was just glad when it was all over. And during the time she was in Noah's virtual world, she had a feeling that Yami had forgotten everything. It was a hunch since he was dueling alright.   
  
Tea sighed as she looked away from the glittering stars. Now looking at the wall opposite of her, she wondered what she should do. Really, all she wanted to do was cry, but that's all she had been doing. She was crying way too much, but she couldn't help it. She was sad on how everything turned out. She was sad that she couldn't be with the one that she knew she loved deeply. Even if she only met Bakura over a year ago, she felt she knew him for so many years…well not original Bakura, but the spirit. And it was true, she did know Y. Bakura very well, she was after all Anzu, but now known as Tea.  
  
"I am, Anzu, but my name has changed into Tea. I have been reincarnated and now live a different life…but I wanted to live a life with Bakura, not like this. Not alone, not without him," she said with a small sob, "not like this…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y. Bakura looked the door to the room he was about to enter. It was Tea's room that he wanted to enter, but he couldn't make himself move. He was, in truth, scared. Scared that Tea will push him away, tell him to leave her. He didn't want that. He wanted to be with her no matter what! But, she didn't, or rather couldn't. However, he was going to try and see if she would change her mind. But the likeliness of that was slim.   
  
'I know she won't change her mind, not as long as I have to share this body, but I can't stand this! Too many years I've waited…felt loneliness for too many years. I need her…' he thought as he raised his hand to knock on her door. He didn't move his hand, but held it there. He gulped, and taking a big breath, he knocked on his beloved's door.   
  
He knocked softly, at first, and knew that she probably did not hear it, so he knocked harder. He waited for about a minute and soon heard someone walking to the door. When the door opened, he saw Tea gasp in surprise, probably because she wasn't expecting to see him.  
  
The two stared at each other, saying no words, feeling very uneasy. Y. Bakura could feel himself beginning to sweat, and Tea was worried on what he wanted. With one big breath, Y. Bakura finally spoke.  
  
"Tea, I want to talk to you, please," he said, looking away when he finished.   
  
"If this is about…about that…I told you, I can't. I can't…" Tea had a really hard time finishing.  
  
"I just want to talk, please," he said again. Tea thought for a moment and nodded her head.   
  
"Alright," she agreed and moved to let him pass. He took another big breath and walked inside the room.   
  
When he entered, he noticed that music was playing. He hadn't learned much of this modern world, but he thought it probably was coming from something called a radio, if he recalled Bakura telling him. The radio was playing some song he had, of course, never heard of, but that didn't matter he just wanted to talk to Tea. He looked over to her and noticed she was trying not to look at him. He sighed and sat down just hoping he could do something for her, for he knew that she was hurting inside like he was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto sat in his room, as his brother slept on his bed, typing furiously on his laptop. He couldn't stop thinking about everything. After encountering Noah, and defeating him, he quickly forgot about it and went to thinking about the past. He was angry with Yami for sure, and he didn't think it was possible to hate him even more. The fact that so many people close to him had died was infuriating him. Especially that he lost his duel against him in one of the semi final duels, he wanted to make Yami pay so much, but there was nothing he could do. Tea wouldn't let him do anything, and he would do as she asked.   
  
Seto sighed as he turned his head to look at his brother. At least this time his brother was safe and alive. And there was nothing that Yami could do to harm him, he was glad for that. Also glad that Tea wouldn't get hurt again. She can now live the way she has always wanted to without any fear or anything. But why was it that she was sad.   
  
He had gone to visit her and found that she was crying. She refused to talk about it and he didn't pressure her to tell him. He knew she needed time, and he would wait until she was ready to talk to him. Hopefully it's nothing serious. It hurts him to see her like this. However, even though she was crying, he had told her a secret of his, revealing that he, too, had the same dream as her. At first she was shocked, but she understood why he didn't say anything. And the reason that he had, he didn't want her to worry so much about it. Well, at least the dream wouldn't haunt him anymore.  
  
Seto sighed, he only hope everything will turn out alright at the end.   
  
"Be happy, Tea, now that we are all back, we should live the years that was taken from us. No one can stop us now," Seto closed his laptop and walked to his sleeping brother, and smiled.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Tea sat silently on the bed waiting for one to begin speaking. No one said anything for at least five minutes and as every second ticks, both felt uneasier. The radio was still on, playing a song, one that no one paid attention to. It was really hard for one to start talking, for what could they say? They were worried that the conversation would lead to their problem. Tea didn't want to talk about something she knew would hurt her and Bakura. But Bakura, he wanted to know whether there was a way to change her mind. Bakura cleared his throat and finally began to speak.  
  
"Um…I had done what you wanted me to do…Yami has no clue what he has done to us," Bakura started. Tea looked at him, and gave a small smile.   
  
"Thank you, I know I shouldn't have asked but the world needs him," she told him.  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it," he told her. Once he said that, the room filled with silence again, of course the only sound was the music playing. The song that was playing a few moments ago finished, and then some people were talking, announcing the next song. Bakura listens to this song, as it begin with a nice tune then started with the words. For some reason, Bakura paid close attention to this song, especially when he heard the first word.   
  
*Loneliness is always looking for a friend  
  
It found me once and it has been around since then*  
  
Bakura really thought this song had defined the way he felt. Loneliness was what he had been feeling for the past five thousand years and it has never left him. But now that Tea was here, he thought that he didn't have to be alone anymore. But it didn't turn out that way.   
  
Tea looked at Bakura as he looked at the ground. She knew he was hurting deeply, but what was she to do? The other Bakura needed a life, he was born into this world with his very own soul and that shouldn't be taken away from him. But it wasn't fair to Y. Bakura either. He was trapped for so many yeas just hoping to be reunited with his loved ones. But his dream was shattered, and in reality, so was hers. She wanted to be with the spirit, but that was impossible…it seemed that way.  
  
"This song really reflects the way I feel," Tea eyes widened a little, as she looked more attentively at him. She listened closely to the song.   
  
*Loneliness is never waiting by the door  
  
It sweeps right through and it will never be ignored  
  
Why, why was I chosen?  
  
Why am I left without…*  
  
Is that how he felt, so alone? If only she could change that, but she couldn't, and she realized too, that she was lonely as well. Yes, she did have her friends, but what of love for one person you would die for? The only person she could ever love was Bakura, and since she couldn't be with him, her heart didn't have love, it was lonely. But that possibly could never be as how Bakura felt, being in the darkness for so long. She's been in the shadow realm a couple of times and she knew what he must have felt being in there. He must have suffered through so much.  
  
"You're not alone, Bakura. I'm here and so is everyone else. You don't have to be alone anymore," Tea said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't get it!" Bakura growled, but not meaning to. He sighed when she retreated her hand and looked at him sadly. He started talking again, but calmly this time, "I have been in an endless nightmare for so long…all I could think about was you and the life I had. But slowly memories were beginning to fade away and I didn't want that! I just wanted to remember you, because that was the only way that I could go on."   
  
*The love of my life, the love that I need  
  
The love that they say is in life for free  
  
The love of my dreams, the love that I want  
  
Loneliness knows me by name*  
  
"Bakura…I'm so sorry…" Tea whispered, looking down. He kneeled down to face her and raised her chin so that she could look at him..  
  
"I don't want to live without you anymore. Your love is what kept me alive, your light is what kept me going. If I'm not with you, I will always feel alone. You are the only one that has ever made me happy. The one that has ever truly loved me. I need you're love to live like that again…" Bakura pulled Tea to him and embraced her tightly. He never wanted to let go, he just wanted to be with her.   
  
"Bakura…" tears began to fall from Tea's eyes, as she snuggled closer to him. She wanted to push him away, but couldn't do it. It would hurt so much if she did.   
  
*Loneliness knows everything I keep inside  
  
My endless thought in the silence of the night*  
  
"I always keep my feelings inside, but when I'm with you, I can't help but tell you everything," Bakura told her. Tea just stayed silent, knowing that if she didn't do anything soon, then she wouldn't have control. She couldn't change her mind, she just couldn't.  
  
*Loneliness is the one who made me see  
  
Ain't nobody else who can make a change but me  
  
Why, why was I chosen?  
  
Why am I left without…*  
  
"I would do anything for you, Tea, anything. If what you desire is for me to leave you, I will. I will do as you ask, but you have to tell me again. Tell me that you can't be with me. I promise I'll do it," Bakura whispered. Tea couldn't believe what he was saying.   
  
"Stop it, Bakura!" Tea looked into his eyes and let her tears continue to fall. "Don't make me feel this way. I need you too, I love you, I would do anything for you as well, but when it is out of my reach, I can't."  
  
*The love of my life, the love that I need  
  
The love that they say is in life for free  
  
The love of my dreams, the love that I want  
  
Loneliness knows me by name*  
  
Tea kept on looking at Bakura, and they stayed like that for quite a while. No one knew what to say. Both felt the same way about each other, there was no doubt about it. But when things don't go your way, you will get hurt. The pain they felt inside was the truth of that. If they could not be together, then surely their hearts would be hurt for so long. Their love is their life, they needed it, it was their dreams, and they wanted it. But things don't go their way, so would they always live a life of sorrow?  
  
*Life is more and that would be the vacant space  
  
The cried out tears and a never ending maze  
  
I have found what only loneliness provides  
  
A strength within, knowing I will find…*  
  
"The loneliness I have endured, has made my love stronger. Letting you go, I know I wouldn't survive," Bakura whispered.   
  
"Bakura…" Tea embraced him crying loudly into his chest. She didn't want to let him go, this would be too much to take. She loved him too much, she needed him more than anything, but…   
  
*The love of my life, the love that I need  
  
The love that they say is in life for free  
  
The love of my dreams, the love that I want  
  
Loneliness knows me by name*  
  
"Tea, I will always love you," Bakura held her tightly again, feeling and hearing her shake and sob.  
  
"I love you, too, and I want to be with you…" Tea said, Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do.  
  
*The love of my life, the love that I need*  
  
"But…" Bakura closed his eyes, he could feel tears forming.  
  
*The love that they say is in life for free*  
  
"I…" he felt one single tear fall, remembering the last time he had ever cried. It was the time he had lost her, and this time he knew…   
  
*The love of my dreams, the love that I want*  
  
"can't…" he knew he was loosing her again.  
  
"If that's what you want…" Tea raised her head and looked into his teary eyes. She had never seen him cry before and she never wanted to. It only made her feel worse.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Bakura," Bakura just looked at her silently, then smiled. Not because he was happy, but he smiled because he wanted it to be something she will remember. He didn't want her to remember him crying, so he smiled, and slowly leaned in and softly placed his lips on hers, knowing it would be his last kiss. As he kissed her, she kissed back, and he closed his eyes. A moment later, he retreated from the kiss, his small smile still there as he looked at her now. Slowly he closed his eyes and she knew he was gone, replaced with the actual Bakura of this time.  
  
She held on to Bakura, since he wasn't awake due to the fact he was injured before all this. But she could have sworn she heard him say something, it was a whisper, but she knew she heard, "I'm sorry, Tea." Bakura had probably seen and heard everything, but she didn't say anything to the now unconscious boy. She slowly moved Bakura and with all her strength she was able to place him on the bed. She just stared at the sleeping boy, and without knowing it, she began to shake slightly. Soon afterwards she slowly went to her knees, and began to cry and shake uncontrollably, the very same way back then, when everything went horribly wrong.  
  
"I never wanted it to be this way! Not like this! When I said those words…when I said those words "…maybe someday we will meet again…in another life maybe…" I wanted to meet you and be with you! But I can't…I just can't! I never wanted it this way…" Tea shouted to no one, but she whispered her last words, "not like this…"  
  
*Loneliness knows me by name*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik, or rather Y. Malik, had been listening to everything that was going on inside Tea's room. He was, in truth, angry at how everything tuned out. Tea was right, everything wasn't supposed to turn out this way. They were supposed to be together and that was that.   
  
'You seem angry that they didn't get together. Why do you even care?' good Malik asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Y. Malik simply told him.   
  
'Try me,' Malik countered.  
  
"Fine, you want to know, it's because…they are my…friends," Y. Malik admitted.  
  
'Friends? I never thought you would ever say something like that. Sure, I saw what happened to you and them, but I didn't think you would feel the same way after so many years,' Malik told him.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but after remembering everything, I feel like I'm slowly becoming what I was a long time ago…and my guess, it's because of Tea," he explained.  
  
'Why?' Malik asked.  
  
"I don't know and stop asking questions! I had enough of this! Tea and Bakura are supposed to be together, and it's all that damn pharaoh's fault. If he hadn't placed our souls into the damn Millennium Items, then we would have been reincarnated with the same souls and you, original Bakura, and Yugi wouldn't have existed!" Y. Malik said.  
  
'Jeez, I'm kind of thankful that he did, because I sure don't mind living,' Malik told him.  
  
"Be quiet! That's it, I can't stand being here, and I know I won't be able to stand that stupid pharaoh either! I'm not dueling against him," Y. Malik told his body partner.  
  
'What?! You mean…' Malik trailed off since the other him stopped him.  
  
"Yes, whatever, take back control of your damn body. But don't think you heard the last of me!" Y. Malik told him as he quickly changed with his counterpart.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to take down the pharaoh myself then," Malik said.  
  
'Don't think too highly of yourself. I know you won't be able to defeat the pharaoh. Even I wouldn't be able to, so you must as well face the humiliation,' said Y. Malik.  
  
"We'll see," was the last thing Malik said as he looked at Tea's door, hearing soft cries within the room, and left to get some sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea looked at her friends as they rejoiced. Yami and Yugi had done what they had set out to do, they defeated Malik. Tea was happy, but she felt she couldn't cheer with them, not after everything. As she watched her friends, she decided she would just leave, wanting very much to go home. She would have to wait however, since the airship still had not landed.   
  
"Why don't you go cheer with them, Tea?" Seto asked, as he walked up to her.  
  
"Don't really feel like it. I just want to go home," she told him.  
  
"Would you like a ride home?" he asked as he took out his cell phone. Tea had finally told him why she was crying so much before, and he right now, he wanted to do all he could for her.   
  
"Would you please," Tea said as she turned to look at him. He nodded as he made the call.   
  
Tea only had to wait about ten minutes before the blimp landed, and when it touched the ground, she said goodbye to Seto, and left quickly. She didn't want her friends to be asking her questions, so she went as fast as she could. It didn't go unnoticed , however. Bakura and Malik, who had been talking quietly together, saw her leave. Bakura, who had healed in time to see the last duel, felt it was his fault that his yami and Tea could not be together. He felt sadden how things turned out as well, but what could he do? If only there was something he could do.  
  
Malik, who everyone wasn't really comfortable being around and tried to ignore, looked at his new friend and knew what he was feeling. He knew he wanted to do whatever he can, but, to Malik, it didn't seem like anything could change. Well, that is until the unthinkable happened.  
  
It was quite funny, actually, that the way to make things better was right in front of you. Three had two each, while one had the last. And possessing these items, well, it was sure to bring happiness.   
  
As everyone on the ship walked out, some were curious as to where Tea had gone. Seto, being the one with information all the time, told them that she had left. Her friends wondered why, but they thought she was just overwhelmed with joy since Yami had won. But they were wrong and they didn't go further into the conversation setting their mind on that. They just smiled as they looked at each other, all just happy that they were saved from the darkness that would have been bestowed upon them. They all talked and laughed and when they had all, including Seto, Bakura, and Malik, had existed the airship, they were welcomed with a surprise.  
  
There, waiting for them in the distance, was a lone figure. It was hard to determine who it was, but they soon knew when the figure walked up to them. For some, it was a surprise to see that it was Shadi. Being serious and emotionless, Shadi just stared at them. He moved his head slightly to see every person that stood in front of him, then without warning, he began to talk.  
  
"I would like to speak with the ones who possess Millennium Items. If you would all so kindly step forward," Shadi requested. Yugi, who had taken the place of Yami awhile back, did as told without hesitation, but Bakura and Malik weren't so quick to do it. But they still went forward.  
  
Bakura stood near Shadi on his left, Malik stood in front of Shaidi, and Yugi stood near Shadi on his right. As Shadi looked at each one, he was about t to speak, but stopped. Something was happening, the Millennium Items were glowing. The four boys took out all of their Millennium Items, including the eye and the necklace, and just watched in awe as the items shined brilliantly.   
  
No one knew what was going on and no one was prepared for what was about to happen next. Without warning, the light of the Millennium Items engulfed the them, the three who had spirits, felt a bit odd. But they were going to feel quite surprised to see what happened next. As the light slowly began to fade, everyone who had witnessed the spectacle, were stricken with more surprise.  
  
Standing beside Yugi, Bakura, and Malik, were each of their counterparts. Yami, Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik were standing there, with their very own bodies. And they were just as surprised as everyone else.   
  
Many of them were whispering to each other, asking what the hell was going on. Even Shadi was confused and surprised.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell happened?" Y. Malik asked as he looked at Malik, who was just staring with mouth opened.  
  
"Not sure, but this isn't good if you're here," Yami said to him.  
  
"Shut up, pharaoh!" Y. Malik shouted. Everyone was slowly getting out of their surprise and began to walk where the seven people were. All of Yugi's friends just walked up to him and looked at his yami and the others. What exactly happened? Shadi couldn't even explain it. Everyone began to talk loudly trying to figure it out, coming up with theories, only to have someone shout out a disagreement. It was a total mystery. Well, for most.  
  
Y. Bakura looked at his hands as to see if they were really real. The hands he looked at where his, the ones he had five thousand years ago, his whole body was the same, even, as he touched his face, the scar was there. But why? He thought for a moment, and then it struck him! "…if ever the souls that reside in the Millennium items awaken from their slumber and are united with all seven items in a circle, a new life is given…" those were the words of the pharaoh, and now after so long he finally understood. When they were awakened, and the items were put in a circle, they were given a new life, their own life in a different time. They were alive again…and this meant…Y. Bakura eyes widen at the realization, he now had his own body, no longer did he have to share…  
  
"What are you waiting for? You should go to her," Y. Bakura was knocked out of his thoughts as he looked at his light. He was right, he should go to her.  
  
"Go, before I hurt you for making her cry so much," Seto said as he came walking toward them. Everyone else was oblivious to what was happening, since they were still trying to figure this all out. Y. Bakura looked toward them, and wondered if he should tell them why all this happened, but decided against it, since he really wanted to see Tea. He looked toward his other half and then at Seto, nodding his head as he began to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Yami asked as he noticed the thief leaving.  
  
"That's none of your business," Y. Bakura said as he continued to walk.  
  
"Wait, I still did not say what I came here to say!" Shadi called out.  
  
"Listen, if you were planning on taking my Millennium items, then just forget about it. I'm not giving them back," Y. Bakura told him as he still continued to walk.  
  
"I wasn't planning on taking them. I only came to tell you to keep the Millennium items. And you can still keep them even if this happened, but I'm warning you, Malik and the pharaoh, that I do not want these items to be used for evil. I will know if you are causing chaos, so don't think of doing anything wrong," Shadi warned.  
  
"Whatever," Y. Bakura simply said as he, again, continued to walk.  
  
"I agree with him," Y. Malik said, as everyone looked at him and the place became silent. After a while, they all decided it was time to go home. So one by one they all left, and they knew they could sleep well tonight, even if there are two Malik, and were glad that the Battle City tournament is finally over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master?" a voice in the dark called.  
  
"If you came to ask what I plan to do, be patient. The time has not come yet. Just a little longer, and then I shall struck," another voice said.  
  
"I understand, master," said the previous voice as he bowed and left his master.  
  
"I waited so long, and now that you are back, I can finally achieve my goal! Yes, there is no one who will stop me!" the master cried out as he let out a terrifying chuckle.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Now that I'm here, I'll never forget you.   
  
Now that I live, I'm waiting for you.'  
  
Tea sat on her couch , there was no noise in her lonely house. Not one bit. She herself was silent as well, she wasn't even crying. She probably felt that she could cry no more, but deep down she wanted to. She never thought it was possible to hurt so much. She never thought it was possible to love someone so much. And sometimes she wondered why it had to be her to suffer. No…not only her, but him as well.   
  
None of it was fair, but maybe if she waited everything will turn out alright at the end. But as much as she wanted to believe that, there seemed to be some doubt. 'Some?' she thought, 'It's like I think there really is a chance to be together.'  
  
Give me a sign, that you're still mine.  
  
I need you, I love you, don't leave me behind.  
  
Tea sighed lightly, wondering what she should do. She wondered what Bakura would do…would he ever forget her or go with another, or was he always going to be hers and she his. Possibilities for some answers worried her, even if he did tell her that he would always lover. It's just that, what if he does love another, what if he does forget her? Then what would she do, could she ever love another as well? No, she didn't believe that. She only needed him and she would only love him.  
  
'You and I, we will always be together.  
  
You know why?'  
  
And for some reason, she believed it was the same for Bakura. He would only love her and need her. Believing this, she felt something deep inside that she thought was gone. Hope. Yes, she still had hoped that maybe, somehow, they would be together again…because in a way, she felt that they were meant to be, no matter what.   
  
'Because we will never leave each other.  
  
You and I, we have remained together…'  
  
Tea looked out the window of her living room and just kept thinking. If only all this was nothing more than a dream, but she knew it wasn't, and it could never be. No, all this couldn't be a dream, like she thought a long time, only reality can be this cruel. But at least, she had a place in Bakura's heart as she did in his. And in a way, that made her feel a bit better, knowing that someone would always love her.   
  
"I guess I can't say we will never be together," Tea thought for a moment, "we haven't really left each other's hearts, but it isn't the same."   
  
'No darkness can ever conquer our light,  
  
For we have conquered the darkness.  
  
So now I lay here and wait,  
  
knowing that we will be together…'  
  
Tea sighed again, and laid down on her couch, still thinking. His face never left her mind. His touch, his smile, even his tears remained fresh in her mind. Tea slowly closed her eyes, and would want nothing more than to drift into a peaceful slumber. She could, too, now that her previous dreams no longer haunt her. But as soon as she was close to sleeping, there was a knock on her door.   
  
"Who could that be?" Tea asked herself, as she opened her eyes and, not really feeling up to it, stood up to answer the door. When she reached the door, for some reason she had this feeling in her heart, almost as if the person that was on the other side was the cause of it. A feeling that would bring her nothing but sheer happiness.  
  
'Forever.'  
  
When Tea opened the door, her eyes widen. Why was he here? Why did he look different? Why did he look like her Bakura? What happened? Tea couldn't understand any of it, she was even speechless, just trying to ask what she had in mind, but no words came out. Bakura talked instead.  
  
"You said you couldn't be with me because I shared a body, but now that I don't, do you still refuse to be with me?" the way he asked was timid. Almost as if he were afraid that she would still refuse to be with him. And he would have believed that if Tea didn't speak a word. And it was silent, so his fears were becoming stronger.   
  
Tea just stared at him, curious to know if he really meant what he said. It took her time to say anything, and when she spoke, she said, "But…how?" By her question, Bakura knew she believed him.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked her. 'No, no it doesn't,' Tea thought in her mind. She looked directly in Bakura's eyes and smiled. She let out a small sob, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but this time they were not of sadness, but of joy. The little hope that she had grew bigger, for now she knew that there was a chance to be together. 'No, not chance, we will be together,' she thought as she continued to look at Bakura, teary eyed. Bakura smiled back, and when he heard her take one big breath, he wasn't prepared for what she did next.   
  
Taking a big breath, Tea closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, and when she opened them again, she cried out, "Oh, Bakura!" and she leaped into his arms. She embraced him, surprising Bakura with her action. She let out everything that she had been holding, crying and saying words that meant so much to Bakura. Bakura watched her happily as he embraced her as well, never, ever wanting to let go.   
  
"I love, Tea," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Bakura," Tea whispered back. As they both stood there embracing, Tea had many thoughts in her mind. But there were three simple words that she thought were simple enough to tell the truth for them both. Three words that was similar to what Bakura thought so long ago. But it was her time to know it, the words that said how long they would be together, what they were, and what they will always be. She whispered so silently,  
  
"You and I…forever."  
  
*~*The End?*~*  
  
*Yes it is the end…well not really, but it will be soon! Only one more part of the series and it will be completed!!! I'm so happy! Anyway, I like to thank you all again for reading this story, even if it was bad, but hopefully the next story will be better. Hmm, I wonder who will say the title in the next one (as you can se, it's a little trend they have going). Anywho, I must as well put the summary for the next story, so here it is:  
  
"You and I…Eternally Forever"   
  
At 17, most of Tea's friends left her. Yugi and Yami had gone to Egypt with Isis. Since Yami's memories had been erased, he now searches for clues of his past, Isis and Yugi helping him. Joey and Mai had decided to enter a tournament that was in America, and Serenity joined them since that was where she lived. They remained in America however, and lived their lives there. Tristan and Duke had decided to attend some college that was somewhere in the world, they weren't really specific when they left. She never heard form them again. So all that remained was Seto, Malik, his yami, who had asked to be called Marik so there was a difference between him and his other half, and Bakura and his yami, who refused to change his name, so his counterpart told them to call him by his last name, Ryou. At 18, Tea was married to Bakura. At 19, they had a child, a son named Yasuo.   
  
Now everyone is 26 years old. All live happily and depend on each other, they were the group that was inseparable, and they believed they would always live peacefully. But things began to change when Tea began having strange dreams again. After 11 years of peaceful dreaming, she never thought another dream would haunt her. And what's odd is that a week later, her friends (Yugi and the others) come back. Tea doesn't say anything however, but she decides that maybe she should listen to her dreams, listen to the voice. It told her of only one thing, "Go to Egypt"   
  
Confused, Tea still goes with all her friends. But the thing that worries Tea the most was what she might find in Egypt. Will it be nothing but trouble, or is it something more? She has a feeling it will bring danger to the ones she loves. But there was only one way to find out, and somehow, she felt her peaceful days are over.  
  
*Well, are you interested? If so, hope to hear form you. I don't know when the next story will be out, but I'll try to get out whenever I can. Anyway, I thank you again for reading and I hope you have a nice day. 


End file.
